


The Closed Heart  -NOW WITH UPDATED ENDING!!

by Nrem511



Series: Long and Loving Spideypool [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Arson, Attraction, Bad News, Because Deadpool, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Canon-Typical Violence, Confusion, Danger, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool is Ryan Reynold's voice, Desire, Dirty Talk, Disassociation, Emotions, Epilogue, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Fear of Death, Fire, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Good Guy Wade Wilson, Grief, Guilt, Hand Job, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Injured Peter Parker, Injury, Insecure Wade Wilson, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mistaken Identity, Mixed Messages, News Media, Obsessive Peter Parker, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Paraphilia, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker and Wade Wilson First Meet, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter has a plan, Peter is 23, Protective Wade Wilson, Quiet Wade, Realization, Relief, Rescue, Sad, Sad Peter Parker, Scars, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shock, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Smut, Sneaky Peter Parker, Soft Wade Wilson, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Touching, True Love, Wade Wilson Has Issues, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, antirobinasticidia, horny deadpool, scar kink, spideypool-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Wade Wilson is unassuming and shy and works in a grocery store. He's turned his back on his violent past and on love.He has vowed never to open his heart to anybody again.Then new guy Peter moves in just down the block and finds himself attracted to the big scarred man.As an arsonist sets the city alight, another fire is simmering between our lead guys.02/11/2020: I have updated the grammar and ending to this story. NO plot changes, but just a happier conclusion and a little EPILOGUE! I felt it deserved something more!To all the people who read this story and took the time to comment and leave kudos , THANK YOU! I love you!
Relationships: Deadpool/Spider-man, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Long and Loving Spideypool [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535738
Comments: 77
Kudos: 498
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say hi on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
>  I recently created a new account for sharing my work and other stuff so a few more followers would be amazing 💖💖💖💖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter moves back to his old neighbourhood and instantly notices Wade, who works at the grocery store.  
> The web shooter has a very particular kink that draws him to the big scarred man.  
> Spidey rescues some people from a fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: It might sound like Peter is self-harming in this chapter but his reasons are far more perverse than that.

Mr. Santini ran a busy grocery store in one of the small neighborhoods on the East side of the city. Once a family run business with everybody chipping in, his kids had all grown up and moved away. These days he employed two members of staff, one for serving the customers and one for deliveries, maintenance and any other odd jobs. 

The person who dealt with customers was a friend of Mr. Santini's daughter, a single mother who needed a part-time job while her kids were at school. Her name was Tia, she was bright faced and high-spirited, great with people, always having a laugh and a joke. She was strict with her kids, but only because she wanted them to do well in life and study hard. Tia had no qualifications, she had her twins at sixteen and it was tough, but as soon as her kids were old enough she was going to enroll at the local college. 

The other person who worked there was introverted and unassuming. Despite his large build and physical strength he was not confident and preferred to keep himself busy in the back of the store. He rented the one bedroom apartment upstairs. A man of few words, social contact was not his strong point. He was polite and softly spoken towards the customers, but kept any interaction to a minimum. He hated any kind of confrontation, but if needed he would stick up for those more vulnerable than himself.

The main reason for his inhibited behaviour was his appearance. He was covered in scars from head to toe. Nobody knew what had happened to him and they didn't ask. 

He felt comfortable enough with most of the regular locals to exchange the odd comment about the weather, but not much else. They knew him by name and they were used to him. Most of them thought he wasn't very bright, that he had learning difficulties of some kind. They weren't always very complimentary about him. 

"Hey Vince where's the big dummy? He out the back? I got a removal job later. I could use a strong guy like him for a couple of hours." One of the locals was standing out the front of the store talking to Mr. Santini.

"Who Wade? Yeah I'll go get him. I can spare him after lunch, but I need him back for the evening. He's my security. He don't say much but nobody fucks with him. I seen him lay a guy out with one punch. Some loser got fresh with Tia, started hanging round, so Wade smacked him. Never said a word after, just got on with his work." Mr. S laughed.

"Oh him and Tia? They hooked up? Talk about beauty and the beast." The guy raised his eyebrows.

"Nope, I mean yeah sure he's her 'hero' and all that, but he's a closed book. She flirted a bit with him, but got no response." Mr. S gave his friend a side eyed look and lowered his voice. "I think maybe he's ... _you know_...gay. Which hey...it's none of my business. He does his job and never gives me any problems, so it is what it is." 

"Whatever, as long as he can lift some furniture I don't really give a shit. He better not grab my ass, I mean I have a nice ass, but only my wife gets to touch it." The guy nudged Mr. S in the ribs as he grinned.

Wade knew that people sometimes spoke about him in a demeaning way. It wasn't nice, but he let it go over his head. He had no wish to socialize with any of the people around him. He just wanted a quiet life. Meaning he purposely kept conversation to a minimum. He liked his boss and Tia, they left him alone and respected his boundaries. 

The speculation about his sexuality wasn't far wrong. In the past he had fallen mainly for guys, but he also had a relationship with a woman. He didn't really look at people's gender. He was open-minded. The past few years he had lost interest in sex, and love was completely out of the question. He closed his heart a long time ago. The main thing that kept his heart pumping these days was his early morning run.

Every day he had the same routine, up at six for a run and then started work at half seven. He spent most of his time in and around the store, living upstairs meant he was pretty much always on standby. Every evening they closed at eight and he would spend a couple of hours watching tv until he felt sleepy. In the summer he would sometimes go for a walk if it was warm. 

He was lonely, but keeping himself busy with work meant he didn't have much time to dwell on it. Sometimes in the middle of the night he would lie awake in bed and think about the past. Memories of _love_ and _affection_ , a different time when he had been happy. Wade knew how cruel life could be, he had suffered more than most, but over time he'd built a wall around his heart and nobody was going to tear it down any time soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The guy left instructions. He wants us to bring the furniture in and then post the key through the door. He couldn't be here, something to do with work. He left a list for some groceries too so maybe you could pack those up for him and bring them by later." The removal guy was talking Wade through the job he had for him. It was a top floor apartment just down the block. The ground floor used to be a bakery, but it had all been renovated in recent years. 

Peter Parker had grown up nearby but had moved away to attend college and now he had a job working in the science lab at the city University. He liked the old neighborhood and it was a lot cheaper than anywhere closer to his work. His aunt still lived in the area and he knew she was happy to see him return. 

For Peter the location and layout of the apartment was very important. He had specifically sought out a place with easy access to the roof. This was because most nights he went out patrolling the city as Spider-Man.

Very few people knew his secret identity and he needed to keep it that way. This new place was ideal, the fire escape led directly up to the roof and it was sufficiently high up to allow him the privacy he needed. 

Wade lifted the furniture up the stairs. With his impressive physical strength, it wasn't a hard task for him to move stuff around. Looking round the apartment, he liked how high up it was, there was a bit of a view. The scarred man wondered who would be moving in. The furniture was nice, not all new, some vintage items, but tasteful and comfortable. It appeared to be one guy on his own. 

After helping with the removal he took the list back to the store and picked out the groceries. The guy had said he would be back at six so Wade would drop the stuff by then. He didn't really like meeting new people because of his skin, but this was just work and chances were he probably wouldn't see much of this guy anyway if he worked a lot.

_I hope he doesn't stare at me._

Peter arrived at his new place just before six and checked everything was in order. He felt relieved and happy now that all the furniture and boxes were inside. He looked out of the window, it wouldn't be getting dark for another hour yet. He heard a knock at the door and realised it would be his groceries.

Opening the door, he was confronted with a big guy in a hood holding two bags of goods. It wasn't very bright in the hallway and he couldn't really see his face. He was wearing gloves and a jacket over his hoodie. Peter smiled at him and invited him in, but the man simply handed him the bags, turned round and left without saying a word. 

_Hm..okay..bit rude, but maybe he's not a talker._

Wade sprinted down two floors before he stopped to catch his breath and calm his nerves. He had no idea what made him feel so anxious, but he put it down to meeting a new face.

_And what a face...._

He hadn't been ready for how nice looking the guy would be. It had thrown him and without realizing it he had forgotten his manners and left without even talking to him. No doubt there would be a complaint about it. Wade just felt relieved the day was almost over. He was looking forward to getting into bed and relaxing.  
Just as Mr. S was getting ready to lock up Wade heard voices. He peered into the store from behind some boxes and saw the new guy talking to his boss. 

_Oh he's come to complain about me I bet._

Their conversation seemed too jovial for anything serious, it looked like they knew each other. Wade tried to hear what they were saying, but he accidentally knocked over a stack of cereal boxes and they all fell in a pile on the floor.

_Shit._

"Sorry." Wade mumbled as he picked up the boxes, trying to keep his back to the two men. He didn't want them to talk to him.

"Hey Wade come over here. I want you to meet an old friend of the family." Mr. S called over. 

Wade clenched his teeth.

_Too late._

The big man walked over to his boss and looked downwards as he muttered a low greeting. He went to turn away, but the younger man stuck his hand out for Wade to shake. 

"Hey I'm Peter, pleased to meet you. Wade isn't it? I wanted to say thanks for bringing my groceries up to my apartment. I forgot to add orange juice so I just came by to pick some up. Mr S tells me you did most of the heavy lifting this afternoon, so I owe you a double thank you." The young man had an open friendly face. Dark eyelashes and dark hair framed smooth pale skin, blushed slightly on his cheeks. His smile was lively and his brown eyes sparkled as he spoke. 

Wade had never felt more hideous in his life. He wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. The contrast of his own damaged exterior compared to the attractive stranger was killing him. He rapidly shook Peter's hand and gave him a quick glance, before averting his gaze once again. He couldn't look at him because he didn't want to see any trace of _repulsion_ or _pity_ in his eyes.

"Peter used to live round here as a kid. I know his aunt, real nice lady, give her my best will you? Tell her to come and have coffee some time." Mr. S nodded at Wade as if to say he could go and he quickly made his way to the back of the store.

"Catch ya later Wade, thanks again." He heard Peter's voice as he reached the doorway. He turned and mumbled, catching another look at the perfect face. "Okay." 

Wade leant against the wall in the stock room. His heart was beating far too fast. He needed to calm down. He felt embarrassed that he was having some kind of anxiety attack about a stupid introduction. What did he care who the guy was. He was nothing to do with him. He felt ridiculous. He took a few deep breaths and finished tidying up. 

That night as Wade lay in bed he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was the young man with the pretty eyes. He hated himself for even entertaining thoughts of attraction towards anybody, let alone someone so _striking_. Wade's only saving grace was that in the brief moment he caught Peter's gaze there had been no _disgust_ or any hint of a frown. In fact, he'd seemed happy to meet him.

_He was just being kind. I guess that's a nice thing._

Wade turned over on his side and held a pillow against his chest. It gave him a sense of comfort, the feeling of something, _someone_ , next to him in bed. He knew it was unlikely he would ever feel another person's touch the way he remembered from the past, but it didn't stop him dreaming about it.

_Maybe I could dream a little bit about him._

_Peter._

_Oh._

Further down the block, another person was also lying awake thinking about the events of the day and more specifically the big silent guy from the store. Peter felt intrigued by this scarred man. He was fascinated by his appearance and was dying to ask him what happened, but he guessed he wouldn't get much of an answer. Nonetheless he wanted to see him again, really look at him, perhaps even touch his skin.

_Oh yeah because he will really appreciate that you idiot._

He could tell the big guy had felt shy, averting his gaze and only saying the bare minimum. It was pretty obvious his skin was making him insecure. Peter wanted to reassure him that as a man of science he looked at these kind of things differently to most people. He wanted Wade to know he thought he was interesting.

_Admit it...you're attracted to him._

_It's his skin._

_The scars._

_They turn me on._

It was true. Peter had a thing about scars. He loved how soft a fresh scar felt. Delicate and pink, regardless of skin tone, the layers in a constant state of renewal. Peter didn't have any scars of his own due to his healing factor. He sometimes purposely cut his skin just to watch it repair and for a few hours he had his very own scars. He sometimes took photos of his temporary skin blemishes and spent ages just admiring them. 

On one occasion he'd cut into his own palm several times. As the skin slowly reformed, he'd touched himself with his own scarred hand and felt the uneven texture on his erection. He had been so aroused he had come within a few minutes, feeling an intense longing for someone to hold him close as he climaxed.

Like Wade Peter didn't have anybody special in his life. He'd had a few brief relationships but nothing serious. It had been over a year since he last had sex with anybody. He was touch starved and frustrated. Being Spider-Man was not the most ideal situation to maintain a relationship in. The best he could hope for would be a one night stand or the complete opposite, innocent dates out in public. He was tired of feeling lonely. His thoughts drifted back to Wade.

_How can I get him to talk to me?_

Peter needed to hatch a plan to get Wade's attention and create a moment where they would have to talk. All he wanted was to get nearer to him, so he could really concentrate on his skin, and _accidentally_ brush against it. He'd felt disappointed when he shook his hand because Wade had been wearing gloves. He had no idea just how extensive the scars were. He could see them on his face and neck, but everything else was covered up. He even had scars on his lips.

_Maybe he would let me kiss him._

_Oh god...I don't even know if he likes guys._

Peter realised he was getting way ahead of himself. First of all, he needed to create a diversion at the store so Wade would have to communicate with him. Maybe if he bumped into a display or dropped something then the big guy would have to come and clean it up. Peter could use that to get him talking. Or maybe he could buy too many groceries and ask if he could help him carry them up to his apartment. 

_Yeah because that's not creepy at all._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of days later, Wade was taking a break upstairs when he heard Mr. S call his name. He went down to the store to see what was going on, only to find a shamefaced Peter standing over some smashed jars of pickles. He blushed as he apologised. Mr. S ordered Wade to clean it up and told Peter not to worry about it, accidents happen. 

_They certainly do._

"Ah Wade I am so sorry about my clumsiness, here let me help you, it hardly seems fair you should have to clean up my mess." Peter knelt down and started picking up shards of glass. Wade came back through with a floor cloth and a dustpan and brush. He looked alarmed when he saw the young man picking up the glass. 

"No, please don't. You could get cut." Wade went to take the glass off him but hesitated when he realised he'd left his gloves upstairs. He clocked Peter staring at his scarred hands and he stood up. He needed him to leave things alone.

"I'll do it. You can go. Put the glass in this box." Wade held out an empty cardboard box and watched as Peter placed the glass inside. He saw the young man flinch.

"Ouch, shit...that's sharp." Peter hissed through his teeth as he saw a fine sliver of glass sticking up out of his finger. There was a trickle of blood making its way along his hand. Wade dropped the box and gently took hold of Peter's wrist, guiding him towards the first aid kit behind the counter. 

"Come here, I'll get it. Hold still." As Peter held his breath Wade delicately removed the glass and used a sterile wipe to clean the small wound. He paid close attention to the job at hand, using his thumb to lightly stroke over the cut to make sure he got all the glass out. No words passed between them and as Wade let go of Peter's hand, he caught him studying his face. It gave him a strange tight feeling in his belly.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

It wasn't a look of revulsion or pity, it was as if the younger man was interested in him. Like he was enthralled by his appearance. It wasn't like anything Wade had come across before. He could deal with blatant aversion and shock, but this was odd. This was a level of _curiosity_ he didn't know how to handle. Wade looked downwards as he tidied up the first aid box. Without acknowledging Peter, he walked back over to the spillage and started cleaning it up.

"Thanks for patching me up. Sorry again for knocking stuff over." Peter called over to Wade, but the big guy didn't respond as he carried the box of glass into the back. He heard Mr. S apologise on his behalf for his sullen behaviour and he shook his head.

_Don't mind the big moron ...man what a joke._

"Listen Peter don't take any offense, he don't say too much. He's got a few issues, you know. He's a good guy and I don't know what I would do here without him, but people are not his strong point. I think maybe at some time he had a bit of brain damage or something. I don't know...but ah...such is life." Mr. S raised his hands up as he shrugged. Peter smiled and took his bag of groceries. As he walked out of the store his smile turned into a devious grin.

_Step one accomplished._

Peter's plan had gone far better than he had anticipated. He had only meant to break a few pots, but then the glass getting stuck in his finger was perfect. His heart had almost stopped when Wade took hold of his hand and tended to his injury. He was so gentle, so _attentive_. Peter whimpered just thinking about it. The touch of his skin was divine. The scars were intricate, like a work of strange patterned art. Peter had felt transfixed being so close to the big quiet man. The urge to reach across and stroke his jaw had been almost unbearable.

He didn't think it was fair of Mr. S to insinuate that Wade was somehow brain-damaged, because truthfully he just seemed shy. He looked like a man who had been through a lot in his life and now he was just trying to get on with things as best he could. Just minding his own business and living his life. Peter felt slightly guilty for behaving so selfishly, but he saw the _look_ on Wade's face when their eyes met and he could tell _something_ had passed between them.

_He's definitely noticed me._

_Time for step two._

Wade was cleaning up the remnants of Peter's little _accident_ when Mr. S approached him with an uncomfortable look on his face. He knew he had annoyed him by walking off earlier, but he couldn't help it. Locking eyes with Peter had unnerved him and he felt too ashamed of himself, his face, his skin. He didn't mean to appear rude or ignorant, it was merely self-preservation.

"Wade, that wasn't nice what you did to Peter. He was being kind, thanking you and you just walked away. What's going on? He's a nice young man, I know his family, good decent people. Please try and be a bit more friendly, you know what I'm saying right? You're a good guy Wade, let people see that side of you. I know you got issues, but save them for your own time. If there is a problem just tell me okay." Mr. S patted Wade's shoulder as he spoke to him in a fatherly tone.

"Sorry. I don't do people. I'll apologise to him next time. Thanks." Wade shuffled uncomfortably on his feet. He knew Mr. S meant well and he was a good-hearted person, but sometimes Wade wished he could run away from his life. He didn't need to live up to anybody's expectations, he just wanted to be himself. Mr. S had been more than generous with him, the rent for the flat was peanuts, but it meant he was always 'on call'. He never seemed to have much time for anything else. He wanted to suggest he had one day a week free for his own stuff, but there was nobody else to cover his work. He needed to talk to Mr. S, but talking really wasn't Wade's strong point.

_Not these days._

There was a time Wade had been known for talking too much. Years ago he had worked as a Mercenary, killing assholes for money. Often families wanting revenge on creeps who hurt their youngsters or rich dudes wanting to get rid of unsavory characters from their past. Everybody seemed to have somebody they needed unaliving. Wade had been self-assured and arrogant and his patter was quick-witted and sarcastic. It earned him the nickname "The Merc With The Mouth". He laughed as he thought what a contrast it was with his current behaviour. 

Wade had met an alluring woman who made him feel understood. He had fallen in love, but then he got struck down with cancer. In a bid to save himself, mainly for his partner, he enrolled on a special genetics program hoping to get cured. That did happen. His cancer was obliterated, except during the many painful experiments he mutated and ended up covered in scar tissue. On the plus side he became immortal. Then in the cruellest twist of fate his partner also got sick with cancer and ended up dying within six months. 

Wade had developed an alter ego called Deadpool to help him deal with his mutation and to carry on being a Merc. All the way through nursing his sick partner, he would suit up as Deadpool and go out to exact bloody justice on the city's bad guys. He no longer just killed for money, he was expressing his anger and frustration. He couldn't accept that so many decrepit people got to carry on living when his lovely kind girlfriend was dying. It had filled him with rage and earned him a reputation for being 'unhinged'. He had been very unpopular with more virtuous people, but he carried on regardless.

After his beloved had died he went on a rampage, causing havoc among the underworld of the city. During those dark months the death toll rapidly increased as he took his revenge on life and death. Most people didn't realise that he also took it out on himself. He was immortal so he always healed, but his self-inflicted injuries were brutal and he never achieved that one thing he craved more than anything. 

_I just wanted to be with her._

Eventually, he ran out of steam. Some of his peers tried to get through to him, offering to team up and fight bad guys, incorporate him into their 'family'. Wade was a loner and the last thing he wanted was to be expected to perform like some rent-a-hero. No Deadpool was a proud anti-hero and walked to the beat of his own drum. Once his urge to destroy and maim died down, he retreated from that life and simply disappeared, vowing to never open his heart to another person. 

After a couple of years of travelling about, his money ran out and he returned to the city. That's how he ended up working for Mr. Santini. He did have some secret funds he'd stashed away, but that was in case he ever needed to escape. Now he was just plain old Wade. The suit and mask were packed away in a large bag under his bed. He hadn't looked at them in years, but he couldn't bring himself to part with them. 

One of the more 'virtuous' people who had disapproved of Deadpool was Spider-Man. He was a lot younger and probably more idealistic back then, the polar opposite to The Merc. It had annoyed Wade because he actually had a lot of admiration for the web shooter. He'd even based the design of his suit on him. They never met, but Deadpool would occasionally catch a glimpse of him swinging round the city. He would always whoop and holler when he saw him, but the young hero never responded.

_He was way out of my league._

Since he got back to NY he'd seen various news stories and internet posts about the web shooter and it made him feel happy that Spider-Man was still around and doing good work. People needed a relatable hero like him to look up to. Wade would always have a soft spot for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spider-Man sat up high on the tower as he surveyed the city below. He caught a faint smell of burning on the night breeze, but he couldn't see any significant smoke rising up. He was being extra vigilant as there had been a spate of fires recently, all presumably the work of the same arsonist. On two occasions, he had managed to help the fire brigade rescue people from the burning buildings, without suffering too much damage to himself or his suit. He had a feeling this person wouldn't stop any time soon. The locations were becoming bigger and more centralized, endangering more people. 

He sometimes wished his healing factor was stronger. Burns were especially laborious to recover from and while they made pretty scar patterns, they were very painful. He had only been burnt badly once, when he had to rescue a pregnant woman from a bus that caught fire. He had shielded her with his body, ending up with extensive burns on his back and legs. It had taken months to fully heal and it left him feeling anxious around fire for a long time afterwards.

Spider-Man thought about the type of scars that Wade had. While he was removing the glass from Peter's finger, he managed to get a good look at him. His skin looked like it had been extensively damaged, maybe also in a fire, but possibly something more corrosive than a naked flame. Like a chemical burn. Spidey wondered what on earth had happened to the big quiet man for him to end up with such damage. He found himself thinking about the rest of his body. Did his scars extend all over his physical frame? He was a big guy and aside from finding him attractive because of his scars Peter also loved their size difference.

Being Spidey Peter had a lithe body shape, lean muscles that gave him strength and flexibility. He was of average height, but compared to Wade he was small. The big guy looked at least six-foot four and he was statuesque in his build. He had big strong arms and a muscular back and legs. Peter felt his insides flutter at the thought of being held _tightly_ in those arms.

_Restrained, warm and secure._

_My skin next to his._

He would have to tread lightly around the shy man. He didn't want to scare him off before he even got to know him. The next part of his plan would be to get him to come up to his apartment with some groceries. Peter would pretend he'd injured his arm and needed help lifting the bags. Mr. S was so eager to please he would automatically offer Wade to help him. He smiled at his own cunning. Peter knew he was being presumptuous thinking he could just manipulate the big scarred man like that, but he felt there was an attraction. 

_If I can just get him alone I think he will talk to me._

The sound of sirens snapped Spider-Man out of his thoughts. He focussed on the direction they were moving in and spied smoke away in the distance. As he webbed himself off the tower, a sense of dread crept into his chest. He still hated fire, but his sense of duty and responsibility meant he needed to be there to help. As he glided along, he could see the building getting closer. It looked like one of the midtown banks was on fire, hopefully that meant there wouldn't be any people inside.

"Hey guys anything I can do to help" Spidey landed beside some fire fighters. They greeted him and said there were four security guards inside and two people who were working late. Spidey looked up at the burning building and took a deep breath. He could hear things exploding within from the heat and without hesitation he ran in through the main doors. The firemen took that as their cue to follow him in. Through the smoke they tried to find the security guards. The two office workers were up on the twentieth floor. Spidey webbed himself up through the stairwell which seemed pretty smoke free. He knew he had to act quickly. Smoke would affect the people before the fire even got to them. 

As he reached the twentieth floor, he called out hoping someone would hear him. The electrics were all off and flames were already pouring out of the offices within. He heard a voice shouting and he ran towards it. There in a big open plan office were a man and a woman shaking with fear. He reassured them and told them to cover their mouths. As he turned to see the way back to the stairs, the fire exploded into the space knocking Spidey to the floor. He grabbed hold of some cabinets and started launching them at the windows. Nothing was breaking them so he took a running jump and landed feet first on the glass. The force of his hit made the glass start to weaken and large cracks appeared. He took another jump and went straight through the window, shooting a web as he flew out. 

The rush of air caused the fire to erupt and the two people screamed. Spidey swooped back in through the window and tried to calm the people. Another explosion caused him to fall back and some of his suit caught fire. He could feel his skin burning, but he had to get the two people out. He hooked his arm round the woman's waist and webbed her down to the street below. His whole left side was on fire and the firefighters quickly patted him down. He webbed himself back up again and grabbed hold of the man. He was struggling in a state of anxiety and Spidey couldn't calm him. The fire spread through the office. If they didn't get out at that moment they would both burn to death. In a panic Spidey punched the man, knocking him out so he could web him to safety. 

As he watched the two people being comforted by paramedics, he winced at the burns down his side and arm. His suit had partly burnt away and he was covered in black soot from the smoke. He made sure everybody was safe and left the fire fighters to do their job.

Back at home, he peeled his suit off and turned the shower on cool. He stepped in and felt the water on his sensitive skin, gently washing off the soot and grime. After his shower, he dried himself and looked in the mirror at the damage. His arm was burnt the worst and then his side. It looked raw, but already his healing factor was starting to kick in. It would take a few days to get better. He felt angry with himself for not being more careful. Then a thought entered his head about his little plan to get Wade up to his apartment.

_Now I really do have an injured arm._

_Please Mr. S, could you spare Wade to help me lift these bags up to my place?_

Peter felt no shame. He only wanted one thing and it was big and scarred and handsome.

_Wade._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is naughty.  
> I thought I'd make Wade quiet for a change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter continues his plan to get closer to Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is way too devious.  
> Wade has no idea, but don't underestimate him, he's no fool.  
> We really don't want...*whispers*... 'the other guy' making any appearances.  
> Yet.

"Hey what happened?" Mr. S pointed at Peter's arm, which he'd expertly tied up in a sling. The young man gave him his sweetest smile.

"Ah stupid clumsy accident. I tripped on the stairs, dislocated my shoulder and sprained my wrist. It'll be ok in a few days, it's just inconvenient when I need to carry stuff." Peter waited for Mr. Santini's inevitable response.

_One Two Three..._

"Oh don't worry Pete, I can get Wade to help you. He's not busy...UNLESS HE'S STILL WATCHING TV...ahem sorry about that." Mr. S threw a sarcastic tone towards the back of the store. Peter's eyes lit up when he saw Wade emerge wearing a t-shirt.

_His arms...oh this is perfect._

"Mr. S?" Wade looked grumpy. He'd watched the footage on the City news channel about the arson attack from the previous night. It showed Spider-Man rescuing some people in his partly burning suit. Wade felt a tightness in his chest thinking about his hero getting injured.

"Ah here he is. Now you've torn yourself away from watching that damned spider guy, you can give this _loyal customer_ a helping hand." Peter grinned.

_A helping hand? Oh yes please._

_Wait what? He was watching Spider-Man?_

"Oh is that the fire from last night? Yeah heard he rescued a load of people again. He's a good guy." Peter watched Wade's face as he mentioned his own alter ego. The scarred man half smiled and nodded at Peter and Mr. S.

_Was that a smile? Oh I see, somebody likes Spidey do they?_

"Yeah, look I don't know nothing about no super heroes, but the kid seems like a decent sort. Every time he's on tv Mr. Unsociable over there is glued to the set. He loves the guy. Spider-Man this, Spider-Man that, he knows all about him. In fact it's the only time I hear him talk and see him smile. Ain't that right Wade? Hey where'd he go?" Mr. S marched to the back hollering The Merc's name.

Wade had slipped out the back door into the alley way. His heart was beating too fast and he was sweating. He suddenly felt too exposed and why was Mr. S putting so much emphasis on him admiring Spider-Man? He felt embarrassed in front of Peter. 

_Why do I care? I don't even know him._

"Jesus Wade, you gotta stop disappearing like that. Hey you okay? You don't look so good. Anyhow, I told Pete you'd help him out later, he's coming back at three. He needs you to carry some stuff up to his place, his arm's in a sling." Mr. S shook his head and sighed as he walked back inside. Wade followed him in, feeling stupid for getting himself all worked up. He wondered what had happened to Peter's arm.

_I hope nobody hurt him._

Wade suddenly felt a tension in his mind, like somebody was trying to program his thoughts. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, but it confused him. He tried to block it out but at the same time it filled him with _warmth_ and _recognition_.

_If somebody laid a finger on him I will carve them up like a Thanksgiving turkey._

_Oh yes assholes it's time to bleed._

Wade shook the voice off. He had no time for past sentiments. That part of his life, that _voice_ , that level of violence, it was over. He had left it behind him. He was making assumptions about a person he knew nothing about and based on what? The fact that he was smaller than Wade and much prettier? He needed to come back down to earth. He was just a guy who lived on the same block. Nothing special, nothing different.

_Except he is...you know he's very special._

_He likes you._

_Why don't you talk to him?_

Wade punched the side of his own head to block out the thoughts. He felt like an idiot for letting his mind play its old tricks. For ages now he had felt calm in his brain. The last time things got a little tense he ended up punching that creep who was bothering Tia. Wade didn't like bullies and that guy was a grad A bully, he could tell. He respected Tia because she always spoke nicely to him and never made him feel uncomfortable.

The voice in his head had riled him up. Instead of just telling the guy to leave, he walked into the shop and punched him out cold. Tia was overjoyed and hugged him, but he hadn't made any kind of fuss. He'd just carried the guy outside and never saw him again.

For a short while after that Tia had tried to get him interested in her and while he liked her as a person, he felt nothing more than that. The attention she gave him made him feel uncomfortable, like she was only doing it because she felt she owed him something. He wasn't proud of his cold reaction to her affections, but he felt it was better not to encourage her. In the end she got the message and started dating a guy who worked at the pizza place on the corner.

Since that episode Wade had tried to avoid hearing about other people's problems. He didn't regret hitting the guy, but it wasn't the reputation he wanted. Mr. S jokingly called him his 'security' but Wade didn't really like it. In fact there were quite a few things he had grown resentful of lately. It was like he needed a break. Maybe it was time to move on. He'd worked there a year already. Time just flew by. It was all getting a little too _friendly_ , too close.

_Bad things happen when I open my heart to others._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The information that Wade was an admirer of Spidey gave Peter an idea. He raced home and searched for a particular photo on his laptop. It was a picture from last summer of Spider-Man posing next to a kid. Peter scrolled through his other images until he found one of himself standing next to a college friend. He opened up his Photoshop app and started to blend the two images together, until he ended up with one picture of himself with Spidey. He laughed as he printed it and dug out an old frame from one of his boxes. He placed it on the side so it was prominently on display and sat back in his chair with a huge smug grin on his face.

_I'm a genius._

The idea was that when Wade brought the groceries up he would come into the apartment and see the photo. Peter knew he would be impressed and hopefully it would get him talking. He was so determined to reel Wade in, he didn't care that his behaviour could be deemed slightly obsessive. He just couldn't get the big guy out of his head.

_Or his skin....ooohhh it's so amazing._

Just thinking about Wade's scars made him feel light-headed. The idea of getting him to strip off and having all that beautifully textured skin to touch and taste was driving Peter crazy. He breathed deeply as he imagined himself licking Wade's chest. He wondered if his nipples were also scarred and if that made them extra sensitive. He wanted to make the big guy whine when he bit them. 

Leaning back on the chair, Peter rubbed his own crotch. He could feel his hard member as he moved his hand inside his pants. Focusing on the images in his head, he firmly stroked himself. 

_So much skin._

His thoughts were filled with images of him rubbing himself against Wade's body. He could almost feel the curves and bumps as he caressed him all over. He hoped his cock had the same scars. He longed to take him in his mouth and feel the soft and rough blemishes on his tongue. Peter wanted to hear him moan and call out his name as he came in his mouth. The salty taste, the twitching, _the scars._

_So many scars...they feel so..._

"Ahhh yes, so much....ah so good...ahhh." Peter felt the warm fluid ooze over his hand as he came inside his pants. He hadn't been this turned on, this _satisfied_ , in so long. He sat there just holding his member while he felt his heart calm down and his mind return to reality. His face was glowing and he felt incredible.

_Imagine how good it will be when I touch him for real?_

While Peter was enjoying his climax Wade was getting himself in a state over the time. It was half past two which meant in thirty minutes he was going to be helping Peter with his groceries. He had no idea what to say to him and he just wished it wasn't happening. Mr. S handed him the list Peter had left behind and he started collecting up all the items. He was surprised how much stuff he needed as it had only been a few days since he'd bought other groceries.

_Maybe he has a big appetite....but he's so small and skinny._

Wade thought about Peter's build. He looked athletic, like he would be good at track and field. Maybe even gymnastics, but not the stuff those well built guys do, more the graceful floor stuff. His mind pictured Peter dressed in tight spandex turning and twisting on a mat. It made him feel funny, like someone was tickling his belly.

_Oh shit._

Wade looked down and saw he had a hard on. He quickly grabbed a box to carry so he could hide his crotch. He gulped at the realisation that his thoughts about Peter had aroused him so much. This was not good. This is exactly why he needed to move on.

"Oh fuck, I don't need this shit." He heard himself say it out loud and next thing Mr. S was standing beside him with a frown on his face. Wade didn't look at him and kept filling the box with Peter's groceries. 

"That's nice ha! I give you a job and a place to stay for next to nothing but oh no now you're cussing in my store. Loud enough for my customers to hear. What is with you these past few days? I never hear a peep out of you for most of the year and all of a sudden you got an attitude. What's going on? You not happy?" Mr. S had a concerned look on his face that Wade hadn't seen before.

"Sorry. I'm tired." Wade couldn't manage to say anymore, when really he wanted to shout that he needed a goddamned break, a holiday, some time to himself. He looked at Mr. S and smiled weakly. "I'll get this done for your friend."

At exactly three pm Peter strolled in and clocked Wade. He flashed him a seductive smile and batted his long lashes. The big guy's stare lingered a little longer before he looked away. Peter smirked to himself.

_He's so shy._

Wade noticed Peter's cheeks were flushed, like he'd been exercising. When he smiled at him the younger man's face lit up. He looked radiant, like he had some kind of afterglow. Wade stopped himself from staring for too long. He didn't want to give the wrong impression. 

"Ah Pete here are your groceries. Wade will help you. Anything else you need you just let me know. I wouldn't want your lovely aunt thinking I wasn't treating her nephew properly. Please do give her my regards, tell her Vincent Santini still remembers buying her candy floss at the carnival. Ah she was like a precious flower." Peter sniggered as Mr. S got lost in his thoughts about his childhood sweetheart. He knew for a fact his aunt thought he was full of crap. She had rolled her eyes when he'd passed on the first set of 'regards'.

Wade picked up the box of groceries and without waiting for Peter he strode out of the store. The younger man said a hasty goodbye to Mr. S and rushed after him. 

"Hey slow down, what's the hurry? I can't walk so fast, my arm is healing and every time I step too hard it sends a shockwave up to my shoulder." Peter was getting way too good at lying.

_Needs must._

Wade slowed down and let Peter catch up. He had absolutely no interest in talking to him, but Peter wasn't taking the hint and continued the conversation. Wade was getting frustrated.

"So Wade, how long have you worked for Mr. S? He's been here forever, he must be my Aunt's age because they all knew each other as kids. He's a nice man. I like him. Is he a good boss? Don't let him take advantage. Do you ever have a day off? You seem to always be working. You know what I like doing on my day off? I like going to The Planetarium...yeah all those stars and planets....they're amazing." Peter's mouth was going at fifty miles per hour. He was way too excited. He realised Wade hadn't said one single thing to him since they left the store. 

_Maybe I should calm down._

As they reached the entrance to Peter's apartment building Wade let him go in front. He couldn't believe how much the younger man was saying to him. Even if he had wanted to reply he couldn't get a word in edgeways. One thing Peter had said actually did appeal to him. He liked the idea of The Planetarium. 

_Maybe we could go there together._

_Oh. NO. Jeez Wade what are you even thinking?_

Wade sighed at his own lame ideas. He didn't want to entertain any notions of friendship let alone any kind of romantic set up. He watched the young man climb the stairs before him and smiled. He noticed he had a nice ass. As hard as he tried not to look he couldn't help it. Peter's movements were fluid and enticing. He seemed very light on his feet. Wade thought he could be a dancer.

_Damn how does he move like that?_

_I wonder what he looks like naked?_

_Oh crap...stop it._

The big Merc pushed the thoughts away as they reached Peter's front door and once again he started laughing and talking too fast. Wade no longer felt annoyed, it was sort of endearing to see him so happy. He was harmless enough and Wade didn't want to be a grumpy asshole. He would take the box in, unpack the items and then he would say a polite goodbye and leave.

Peter opened the door and showed Wade inside. The very first thing he saw made him gasp out loud. He stood rooted to the spot and just stared.

_He knows Spider-Man._

"Everything okay Wade? The kitchen is just through here...oh but you know that already from moving my stuff." Peter's eyes lit up at the sight of Wade staring at the photo. His plan was going perfectly. He thought he'd chance it. "Oh you looking at me and Spidey? Yeah I've known him a while. We're not friends as such, more acquaintances, but he's great. Like I said before, he's one of the good guys. I don't like to boast too much about knowing him. People can get funny about shit like that, you know, like _jealous_." He observed Wade's reactions, but to his disappointment the big guy said nothing.

_Hm he's a tough nut to crack._

Wade walked into the kitchen and placed the box on the worktop. He turned to Peter and their eyes met. Without saying a word Wade reached up his arm like he was going to hug the young man and brushed against his shoulder. Peter inhaled sharply and stepped forward, embracing Wade's body with his good arm.

"Oh my god this is so nice." Peter closed his eyes and for one split second he felt as if he was in heaven. Then it dawned on him that Wade was not hugging him back and his body tensed.

_Oh no. Peter you idiot._

Wade had no idea what to do. He'd reached across to open the refrigerator and Peter had suddenly grabbed hold of him in a tight embrace. He was already struggling to find any words and now he was completely struck dumb with the sheer _awkwardness_ of the moment. He looked down as Peter let go of him and stepped back. His face was bright red as he shook his head.

_He looks kind of cute when he blushes._

"Wade I am SO sorry. I completely crossed a line. I guess I was so overwhelmed at your kindness I just lost myself. Please don't think I'm some creepy weirdo." Peter bit his lip as he looked to Wade for a response. He was cringing so hard. His head felt wrecked.

_Except you ARE a weirdo Peter. A VERY CREEPY weirdo! Jesus I'm so dumb._

Suddenly Wade snorted a laugh and his whole body shook with the release. The moment had just been so ridiculous and he was feeling way too tightly wound. The look on Peter's face had just made something click in his head. He patted the younger man's shoulder and still laughing he moved him to the side so he could open the refrigerator. Despite his amusement, he still said nothing.

Peter couldn't stand it. What was so funny? He didn't understand why Wade wouldn't talk to him. On top of his _excruciating_ embarrassment about the hug he was now feeling annoyed at the big guy's reaction. Did he think he was just some stupid joke? He felt upset. All he wanted was to talk to him, but it seemed like Wade just brushed him off.

_Clearly he doesn't like me._

_Or maybe he just doesn't like guys in that way._

Peter walked into the living room while Wade continued to put away his groceries. He switched on the tv and immediately the footage from the fire came on. There were new videos people had filmed on their phones and one really showed how badly burnt he had gotten. He hadn't fully realised just how much of his suit had caught fire. He sat on the sofa and listened to some presenters in the studio discussing whether Spider-Man was a _help_ or a _hindrance._ People were phoning in giving their two cents' worth. Peter groaned at some of the comments.

_Talk about ungrateful, pfft I saved those people's lives._

"Talk about ungrateful. Spider-Man saved those people's lives. Why do they always have to be so down on him? He's trying to do the right thing. Helping others, being kind and selfless. We could all learn from him. He's a fucking hero." Wade scowled at the tv as he stood in the kitchen doorway. He realised he'd said far too much and quickly turned round to clear away the last of the groceries.

_Me and my big mouth....yeah yeah I'm being ironic._

Peter sat open-jawed at what he'd just heard. Not only had Wade said the _exact_ thing he was thinking, but his words were _passionate_ and _emotional_. Peter had all but given up on ever hearing his voice again and then suddenly there he was, speaking up about Spider-Man.

_Speaking up about his hero. Defending him..... Defending me._

_Spider-Man...he's the key._

Wade finished the unpacking and walked through holding the empty box. He smiled at Peter and gave him a nod. As he made his way to the door he heard Peter's voice and he stopped. 

_Shit. Almost made it._

"Wade, would you like to meet Spider-Man? I could ask him if you like. He's really nice and loves making time for people. It wouldn't have to be in public, you could meet him here." Peter held his breath as he saw Wade turn round and look at him. His eyes looked different, _alert_ , like he had just received some happy news.

"How? I mean...you sure? Yeah, I guess. I don't know. Yeah." Wade was flummoxed by Peter's offer. It had been his wish for years to meet Spidey, even more so when he was still Deadpool. He symbolized everything Wade admired. Everything Deadpool had failed to be. He regretted allowing so much _anger_ to manifest during his time as The Merc, but he'd been in so much pain. Rather than trying to be more of a hero like Spidey he'd descended into murder and mayhem, turning him into a villain instead. He shrugged his thoughts off, it was all in the past. 

Now here was a chance for him to come face to face with the one guy who actually meant something in this shitty life. His hero.

_Spidey._

"Listen, I'll get in touch with him and arrange it okay? You can come up here or whatever. I'm sure he will be happy to meet you. I'll go out and leave you guys to talk hero stuff." Peter walked towards Wade, sensing his emotions. A single tear rolled down the big guy's cheek as he nodded. The younger man reached up and wiped the tear away. Wade didn't pull back or stop him. He looked at him and for a brief moment it seemed like they would _connect_ , but then he caught his breath and turned away. 

Peter opened the front door and Wade stepped out into the hallway. As the young man went to close the door The Merc stopped it with his big hand and pushed it open again. Visibly swallowing, he took a step towards Peter. Leaning in, he sighed before tentatively kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear.

"Thank you." 

Then he turned and disappeared down the stairs, leaving Peter in a state of total shock and toe-curling arousal as he tried to take in what had just happened.

_It's always the quiet ones._

As Wade reached the ground floor he had a smile as wide as the Hudson plastered all over his face. His heart was full of sunshine and his mind felt light and airy. He hadn't felt this way in a very long time. 

_Not since....well it doesn't matter now...she's gone._

He caught himself, corrected his expression to something more stern and walked back to the store. He wanted his happy moment to linger in his mind, give him something to look forward to. Just thinking about Peter's deep brown eyes made his heart beat faster. It had all been so surreal. The way he talked too much, the photo, the accidental hug, the stuff about Spidey and then _that moment_.

_That kiss. Damn, his skin felt so soft._

Wade didn't want to go straight back to the store. He needed a few moments to himself, to take in what happened. He walked across the road to the ice cream place and ordered a chocolate fudge sundae. He deserved a treat. Mrs. Olivetti who ran the shop gave him a warm smile and a wink. She poured extra chocolate sauce and fudge pieces on his ice cream. She had a soft spot for Wade as she thought Mr. Santini worked him too hard.

"Now sweetie just take your time and enjoy it. Don't rush back for HIM, he can wait! Goddamned slave driver. All work and no play never got anybody anywhere." Mrs. Olivetti clapped her hands in the air and started shouting in Italian at her nephew who made the gelato. Wade liked her, she was what he called a 'cosy woman'. Sometimes she gave him a hug, pressing him against her big bosom. It always made him feel nice.

_I like hugs. I just don't get many._

While he ate the ice cream he thought about Peter and the way he had held him so tightly. Even with one arm he had some strength. Wade realised the hug had unlocked something inside him, made him lower his defenses. When he heard those whining people _slighting_ Spider-Man on the tv he felt angry. He never understood why people were so negative about somebody trying to do good in the world. Spidey risked his own life to save others and all people could do was moan about it. He never meant to say so much, but the words just rolled off his tongue. He felt he should always stick up for the web shooter.

_And now I'm going to meet him._

_Holy shit._

Wade could feel his anxiety rising back up in his chest. He had no idea what he was going to say to Spider-Man. This was his dream and his nightmare all rolled into one. He didn't want Peter to leave them alone. He needed him to lead the conversation. Wade knew it would be a disaster if it was just him. He had never wished for his Deadpool suit more than in that moment. When he wore the suit he changed, he was confident and loud and he didn't give a shit what people thought or did. He was still the same guy on the inside, but his social interactions were the opposite when he was just himself.

_I can't wear the suit. Spidey hates Deadpool's guts._

_Rude! Who made him Mr Perfect?_

_His only redeeming feature is his ass...and yeah I'd tap that!_

The voice was back, but he zoned it out.

_No Wade you're going to have to do this as yourself._

_Oh Fuck._

As he finished his ice cream he wondered what kind of impression he'd made on Peter. Maybe he thought he had just given him a kiss to say thank you for arranging his meeting with Spidey. The truth was he'd kissed him and thanked him just for being himself. Maybe a little bit for the hug as well. He had no idea if the kiss meant more. He really liked him and he definitely felt attracted to him, but he was scared of letting someone into his heart. He was so used to keeping everybody at a distance he didn't know how to feel any more. One thing he did know.

_I really want him to hug me again._

Back at his apartment Peter was in a state of disbelief. His plan had worked, in a roundabout way. His devious little mind had knitted it all together and mainly it was down to pure chance. Switching the tv on at just the right time had given him his ace card. Wade clearly had some major feelings about Spider-Man and Peter used that fact to his advantage. Suggesting the meeting was his best move yet, but then the kiss, that had been the cherry on top. He closed his eyes and thought about Wade's breath on the side of his face and the feeling of those scarred lips grazing his cheek. Then, to complete that amazing moment, the sound of his deep voice in his ear had been mind blowing.

_Imagine that voice vibrating around my cock...and those lips...oh my god._

The young man felt himself getting hard again at the thought of Wade's _closeness._ Even though the hug had been a mistake it still felt amazing. His big firm body was fixed in Peter's mind. He put Wade's reaction down to nerves. He wasn't laughing at him, it had been a stupid moment and maybe he just didn't know how to handle it. The kiss had confirmed he liked him, even if he did say _thank you_ afterwards. Peter wasn't sure what he was thanking him for. Most probably it was for the Spider-Man thing, but to kiss him for that, no that was too much. 

_Maybe he thinks he owes me something in return._

_Oh. Hm._

_I could definitely think of 'something'._

Peter raised his eyebrow as his deviant brain played out various situations in which he could get Wade naked. All he really wanted was to get close to his skin. Sure, he liked him a lot, but for Peter his _lust_ for the scarred landscape of Wade's body came first. He had no conscience when it came to his desires and this was the closest he was ever going to get to possibly finding his perfect sexual match. The idea of spending the rest of his life being able to touch Wade's skin was akin to one long wet dream.

_Holy hell, I'm going to be hard forever._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night Wade lay in his bed and pictured Peter's face. He hated admitting it but he was falling for the young man. He thought about the moment of the kiss, the feeling of his smooth warm skin. He smelt nice, a combination of sweet and salty, like salted caramel. He felt his skin prickle at the memory of him clinging on to his body. He wanted to be close to him again, but he knew it was a risk. Matters of the heart were one big risk for Wade. 

He had kept himself and his sanity safe for the past few years. Allowing someone into his heart could have a devastating effect on him, especially if it went wrong. Wade had no assurances that Peter had any kind of serious intentions towards him. He wasn't stupid, he'd noticed his slightly flirty behaviour, but he'd chosen to block it out.

_Until today._

_Until he held me._

_Until I kissed his face....his beautiful face._

_Until he made me feel something._

Wade hadn't felt any kind of arousal until that day. He used to have a pretty high sex drive and his late partner had been his equal in the bedroom department. Their sex life was adventurous and _deeply_ satisfying. Even after his mutation she still loved him and made him feel attractive. When her illness became too severe she would cry and beg him to make love to her, but he couldn't, it felt wrong. She was frail and on medication and if he'd had sex with her he would have felt like an abuser. He gave her all the love he could. He held her and kissed her right up until the moment she passed away. Then he went out and killed five people. They were all bad guys, but that wasn't the point. Instead of dealing with his grief in a mature way he had reverted to animalistic urges. Shedding blood instead of shedding tears.

When Peter held him he felt his insides _stir_. If he'd allowed himself to embrace him in return he knew things would have gone further. Wade would have liked to kiss Peter on his lips, but he was unsure of how far he could go. He didn't want to appear too forceful. He got the impression Peter was trying to get closer to him. He suspected the grocery order was a trick to get him up in his apartment. When he'd opened the refrigerator and the cupboard he'd seen mostly the same items. He smiled at Peter's little game.

_He's a sneaky boy, but I like it._

Wade turned over on to his side, his usual pillow was beside him. He moved it further down, wedging it between his big thighs. He felt turned on by his thoughts of Peter and slowly grinded against the pillow, feeling the fabric rubbing against his arousal. He imagined the pillow was Peter, lying beside him, eager for him to enter inside his tight pert ass. He remembered the way his body moved as he climbed the stairs in front of him. He wondered if Peter swayed his slender hips on purpose to _entice_ Wade. 

_Well if he did...it worked._

The Merc took hold of his erection and feeling it's comforting warmth and heavy girth he slowly slid his fingers along the shaft. His mind drifted to Peter's face. His smooth skin, the little moles on the side of his neck, his dark eyelashes, his mouth. He wanted it all. He started stroking himself faster, really pushing himself. His moans grew louder as he rolled on top of the pillow and started thrusting against it. All the while he imagined Peter beneath him with his smooth thighs spread wide to welcome him inside. He slammed himself down into the pillow, his hand letting go of his cock, he only needed his mind to bring him to the edge. The fabric felt nice rubbing against him and as he moved faster his imagination fed his desire. All he could see was Peter, his legs pushed up , his slender cock hitting his stomach as Wade pounded into him. Picturing the younger man begging him to come, he felt a sudden surge and he grabbed his cock once again, milking it to completion.

His release was intense, making him shout out and lose himself in a wave of emotion. He lay still on top of the pillow, damp with his seed. His heart beat rapidly and his core buzzed as his body slowly calmed down. He took a deep staggered breath and as he exhaled the tears ran down his face. He wasn't sad, but he felt an  _ emptiness _ in his heart. He had climaxed at the thought of another person. He realised he was moving on, but he felt guilty.

_I still miss her._

_I'm sorry my darling._

_I want to think of him now._

He pictured the young man's face and his deep brown eyes and he felt a tiny part of his heart open up. He wanted to take the risk. He wanted him. To be beside him.

_Peter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade is breaking my heart. Oh God!  
> Peter needs a slap! He's too naughty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade grow closer.  
> The arsonist ups his game.  
> During another heroic rescue mission Spider-Man has an unexpected encounter.

The man stood across from the Local TV News Building. He’d watched the footage of the fires that had plagued the city the past weeks and he was not happy.  He felt the scenes they showed focussed too much on the rescue missions and not enough on the actual fires. He'd invested a lot of time creating his blazing works of art and to see them being unappreciated was disappointing. The News Channel was more interested in Spider-Man. He felt he deserved more recognition than him. He had grown weary of always being overlooked, laughed at, rejected. The time was right to teach those disrespectful people a lesson.

The entire place was rigged up with what the man called 'trigger points'. He'd infiltrated the offices disguised as an electronics maintenance engineer and strategically placed detonating devices throughout the building. In his hand he held a box with a digital coding system. Each device had its own two digit code. All he needed to do was activate them and the fireworks could begin. As well as the explosives he'd left a trail of accelerant as he walked round each floor. It consisted of a fine powdery substance he'd created and placed in the bottom of a tool bag he carried with him. A small opening in the bag meant he could easily spread it about the place undetected. It was so fine nobody would notice it, but it was highly flammable. He took one last look at his target and nodded to himself.

_Let's get ready for show time._

He felt the anticipation course through his veins as he activated the first code. A little one to get things started. Let them think they have it under control and then hit them with number two which would be a big explosion. He grinned as the first bang rang out and shards of glass came tumbling down from the top floor of the building. Then he heard the first screams, like _music_ to his ears.

_That's it, you better get running._

He checked the live news tv stream on his phone and sure enough there was a breaking story about an explosion in their very own building. His eyes shone as he watched the footage of panicked office workers making their way to the exits. He'd let them get a little closer to the doors and then he'd strike again. A big one right near the main entrance.

_Here they come, like ants fleeing their plundered nest._

He entered the code and pressed the button. The blast was huge as the whole main entrance and foyer went up in flames. People were screaming and yelling, all trying to flee the inferno that was rapidly growing around them. The news footage was going crazy, the cameraman was frantically trying to record what was happening while shouting at people to make their way to the emergency exits. 

_Oh I've not forgotten about those._

A third code was activated and this time two smaller explosions went off simultaneously at separate points by the emergency exits. The people were now trapped inside the building as the flames engulfed the entire ground floor. Windows were being smashed and he could see people jumping out from the second floor. He laughed to himself at their desperate actions. The sound of sirens started getting louder and he got ready to increase the heat. Really give those firefighters something to work for. Maybe their spandex-clad assistant would join them.

_See how Spider-Man handles this one._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Earlier that day Peter had stopped by the store to see Wade. Mr. S was out on some errand and Tia said Wade was out the back stacking up empty crates for the delivery guy to take away. She told him to go through. Tia suspected there may be a spark between the two men as she had come to the conclusion Wade was gay. Mr. S had of course planted that seed in her head after Wade didn't respond to her flirtations.

_They would make a cute couple. Wade deserves to be happy._

As Peter pushed the door open he caught sight of Wade lifting the crates. He let out a strained whimper as he saw he was wearing a vest top and his big scarred arms were gloriously on display. Peter watched him for a few moments, taking in the movement of his muscles under the damaged exterior. He was sweating slightly so his skin looked all shiny. Peter sighed deeply before he audibly cleared his throat to get Wade's attention.

The big guy saw him and stopped what he was doing. Without speaking he walked over to Peter and grabbed a cloth to wipe his forehead. For a tense moment the two men just stood and looked at each other. Then Wade smiled warmly. 

"Hi."

Peter felt his face burn. He had no idea why Wade's monosyllabic expressions got him all wound up. Maybe it was his deep voice, or his gaze, but Peter was quite literally putty in his hands.

"Hi Wade, so ah...you know we talked about you meeting Spidey? Well, I messaged him and if you're free this evening he'd be happy to come over to my apartment to see you. I suggested my place as I figured you wouldn't want the fuss of him turning up here. I can just imagine Mr. S making the most of that photo opportunity to promote his store." Peter did an impression of Mr. S talking to a camera and Wade sniggered. 

"Sure." Wade felt such affection for the younger man and couldn't believe he was finally going to meet his hero. All his previous anxiety fell away as he focussed on those vibrant brown eyes before him. 

"So how about nine? I know you finish up at eight here, so that would give you time to freshen up. That okay? Hey and don't worry about anything. Spider-Man is a talker so he'll lead the conversation." Peter didn't want to insult Wade, but he wasn't the best communicator and he suspected it possibly made him shy.

"Yes." Wade gave Peter another smile. He wanted to touch him, give him another kiss, but he felt hesitant. He didn't know if the younger man had welcomed his advances when he left him on their last encounter. The voice flooded his mind.

_Just do it, you know you want to._

_He's going to walk away._

_Pucker those lips baby._

_Kiss him._

Wade shook the voice off as he threw caution to the wind and stepped into Peter's personal space. The younger man didn't move and gazed up at The Merc with big doe eyes. His heart was almost pounding through his chest as Wade folded him into his big scarred arms. This was more than both of them could have hoped for in that moment. 

"Peter."

The deep voice went straight through him as Wade pressed their lips together. Peter felt his whole body light up like a flare. The Merc kissed and sucked his lips, parting them with his tongue, greedily entering his mouth. Peter softly sighed and moaned as he submitted to the bigger man's desire. He slipped his hands under Wade's t-shirt wanting to feel the expanse of scarred skin on his broad back.

The Merc leant him against the wall and ran his fingers through his thick brown hair. He kissed him so passionately, yet with a gentle touch, not wanting to hurt him or be too forceful. Peter loved the way Wade was holding him. The scars were driving him wild, but the delicate caressing of his face and body was making him want so much more from the big quiet man. 

_Nobody has ever touched me like that._

Wade pulled away from their kiss, Peter whined at the loss of the chapped uneven lips on his. He closed his eyes and leant his head back as Wade mouthed at his neck and moved his large hands down to his slim hips. He reached round and cupped the younger man's ass, tenderly massaging as he sighed in Peter's ear.

"Good."

One word spoken with such _intention_ it hit Peter right in his groin. He was already hard at the ecstatic feeling of the big guy's blemished epidermis, but his voice made Peter weak. 

"Wade, let me feel your hands touching me." Peter grinded his hips towards The Merc, showing him he wanted more, letting Wade feel his prominent erection against his _considerably larger_ one. The younger man bit his lip as he imagined Wade's naked form.

_Please let that big cock be all scarred up and gorgeous....just like the rest of him._

A big warm hand cupped Peter between his legs and he felt Wade carefully squeeze him, pressing his hard on, stroking it through the fabric of his pants. With his other hand he tilted Peter's chin upwards and kissed him once more, sighing through their eager attachment. 

Peter was trying not to make too much noise. He knew nobody except Tia could walk into the back, but his anxiety about them getting caught was only turning him on more. He panted and moaned at Wade's increased stroking of his clothed erection, desperately trying to get his own hands into the Merc's pants. Then just as he finally curled his fingers round Wade's _impressively_ bigger and _sublimely_ textured shaft a panicked voice called out from inside the store.

_Fuck, no._

"Wade, Wade, I need you please." Tia sounded distressed as Wade instantly broke free from Peter and grabbed his shirt to cover his hard on. He winked at Peter as he dashed through the door to see what was happening. 

"It was him, he was back. That guy, the one you hit. He came right up to me when I was straightening up the newspapers and started saying all kinds of weird shit. He had something in his pocket I don't know what, but he said if I made a sound I'd be sorry. I was worried he had a gun, what a fucking loser." Tia looked visibly upset as Wade put his arm round her and clenched his teeth in frustration. He couldn't believe the audacity of the guy after all these months to show up and start acting like a dick all over again.

Peter heard everything Tia said and rubbed her arm in a show of support. He was a little surprised to hear Wade had hit someone, but maybe the guy deserved it. He threw him a glance, but he averted his eyes. Wade looked like he was brooding.

"You said he was saying weird stuff, like what? If it's too upsetting don't worry, but you know if the police come they may ask you the same thing." Peter was trying to be helpful, also he wanted to see if it threw up any clues. Maybe somebody else needed a _meeting_ with Spider-Man.

"He kept talking about the news station, saying something about being an artist and how the television people had no respect for his work. He said if I watched the news I would see what he was talking about. He said he had something very special planned and the TV station would not forget him again. He sounded like he was maybe high or something." Tia shuddered as she thought about the guy's manic stare as he'd cornered her. Then she remembered something else he'd said at the end. "Oh he also said that all the TV News cared about was Spider-Man." 

Peter rolled his eyes. Clearly another idiot complaining about Spidey. He sometimes wondered if it was a jealousy thing. All he did was help people and perform selfless acts of kindness, yet it was never enough. There were always those people who targeted Spider-Man with their pathetic pessimistic attitudes.

"Hm he's obviously got some major issues. How do you know this guy? You need to tell the police he threatened you. Have you got any security cameras?" Peter suddenly realised there might be a camera out the back and he fixed Wade with a stare. "Might be worth checking any _footage_."

Wade looked downwards and smirked.

"No Mr. S is so goddamned cheap he only has the cameras for show, they don't record shit. The police won't be able to do anything. I don't actually know him at all. He was hitting on me a few months back and then when he got handsy Wade punched him. Knocked him flat out, it was so incredible. He never came back until just now." Tia was talking too fast, she was clearly shook up from the encounter. 

Peter noticed Wade looked the other way. He was clearly embarrassed by the story. Peter was kind of relieved. He didn't like to think of Wade being aggressive or violent. It didn't fit with the man he was starting to admire. Peter's urge to explore Wade's scars was slowly turning into something more. He loved the way he had held him so _carefully_ , like he was breakable. Peter wasn't used to being with someone so _considerate_ and _giving_. The truth was that Wade's soft heart had captured him.

_I think he may possibly be my perfect man, rough on the outside, soft on the inside._

Wade was battling his thoughts. He felt angry that this guy had intimidated Tia, but even more that he had come back for round two. He also felt guilty that he had been fooling around with Peter out the back when he should have been keeping an eye on things in the store. He couldn't let himself be distracted like that. The _front_ of this guy had wound him up. The voice was back to taunt him.

_So, you just gonna let Mr. Pretend Gangster disrespect you and your friends?_

_This fucked up shit sandwich needs some playtime with Deadpool._

_What's the matter? Scared of upsetting the pretty baby now he's touched your cock?_

_I won't tell if you don't._

_Go on, get the suit out, just try it on._

_You're looking a little chunky fella, it might not even fit anymore._

_Hey, wear it to meet Spider-Man, he might web you up in it._

_Ohhhh I need to touch myself._

Wade hated the voice, but at the same time it spoke a lot of sense. He was scared of Peter finding out about his past as Deadpool. He knew how much Spider-Man disapproved of the things he had done. If Peter was his friend all it would take would be one mention of his alter ego's name and it would be game over.

_I've just found him, I don't want to lose him already._

On the other hand he felt like he needed to teach this guy a lesson, but he had no idea how or where he could find him. He seemed to just appear last time and the same today. He couldn't live locally or he would have seen him. No, he was a pest and he needed controlling. If there was one thing Deadpool was good at it was flushing out vermin.

_Hell yeah baby just call me The Rat Catcher, or The Cockroach Stamper. No? What about The Trash Man....hm no maybe not. Ah The Nuisance Obliterator! Yessss._

_Ugh...Aha! I Know..Deadpool: Immortal Exterminator!_

_Heh heh DIE for short ......damn, I'm good._

Wade groaned at the noise in his head. This wasn't good. He was torn between wanting to nail this guy and needing to steer clear of his alter ego's destructive ways. He didn't need the aggravation of his past choices catching up with him. He knew if he just kept away from the suit the voice would eventually disappear again. Wade decided he would just have to be more vigilant when he was in the store and if the guy came back he would teach him a lesson in manners.

_Coward._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At seven thirty Peter was preparing things at his apartment for Wade to meet Spider-Man. He had already thought of a good reason why he wouldn't be there as himself. He had to rush over to his aunt's place, because she got locked out and he had her spare key. It was a bit of a lame excuse but the best he could come up with and it was pretty plausible. Wade would have no choice but to buy it. He decided an hour was plenty of time for their first meeting. He set a timer to go off so Spidey could pretend he was needed elsewhere. Then Peter would return as himself and hopefully things could pick up where they had left off back at the store. 

_Get him naked. Now I've felt it. I want to see it....get closer to that tarnished beauty between his legs._

Peter felt himself twitch at the thought of undressing Wade and mapping his imperfect skin with his hands. He wanted to straddle him and rub himself all along his scarred abdominal muscles. Feel the _drag_ on his smooth member. 

_Jesus Peter snap out of it, the last thing you need is a hard on in your suit._

Once he was suited up he saw he had an hour to spare so he switched on the TV to check the news channel. His attention was immediately drawn to a situation unfolding over at the Local TV News station in Midtown. It appeared that their building was under some kind of attack as the anchor woman reported there had just been an explosion on the top floor and security were on their way upstairs to check it out. People screamed in the background as everybody tried to make their way to the exits.  Peter watched with baited breath as the scenes unfolded. He was ready to go and lend a hand if needed, but it might just be something minor.

Then the second explosion went off and the footage went berserk. The minute Spidey heard the sound of the blast he was out the window webbing his way to the scene. He had no idea what kind of devastation he was going to find, but he had to help rescue the people. 

As Spider-Man was rushing across town to help save his fellow New Yorkers, Wade was whistling in his bathroom as he showered. His stomach was in knots about meeting Spidey. He had a framed picture of the web shooter he really wanted him to sign. He hoped he wouldn't think he was a total _fanboy_ , but truthfully when it came to Spider-Man that's exactly what he was. He looked in the mirror at his damaged face and hoped his appearance wouldn't be too off-putting for the web shooter. He figured Peter might have already told him about his skin. 

Most of the time Wade ignored any comments or reactions about his exterior, but sometimes it bugged him. He would just for once love to be able to walk down the street without anybody doing a double take or just blatantly staring. Some rude people even took pictures of him, like he was some kind of freak in a public show.

He put those thoughts out of his mind, all he wanted for his meeting with Spidey was positivity. He had even written down a few questions to ask him if he became too tongue tied. He was relieved that Peter would be there too. 

Wade let his mind wander to the events from that morning. He had felt so aroused by Peter's face and his body and then the feeling of his hand around his erection had been amazing. In a way he was glad they had been interrupted, because while it was incredibly hot it wasn't the most romantic of settings. Wade wanted to take his time with Peter and really treat him right. He hoped when the meeting with Spidey was over he could show the younger man just how much he turned him on. 

_Give him some real pleasure, nice and slow._

Full of happy thoughts and good intentions, The Merc made his way over to Peter's apartment. He had the picture in a bag together with some snacks and soft drinks. He remembered seeing Spidey in a public service announcement telling kids about the dangers of alcohol so he assumed he was teetotal. As he walked through the downstairs entrance he checked his breath on his hand and smoothed his shirt down. He climbed up the stairs and there he was at Peter's front door.

Wade swallowed as he knocked on the door. He waited for a response, but nothing happened. He knocked again and fixed a smile on his face. Still no answer. He pressed his ear to the door to listen, but there was no sound. He felt confused. 

_Maybe I misunderstood....no he definitely said 'later' as in tonight._

Wade shuffled about in the hallway. He checked his phone for the time and saw that it was ten past nine. He knocked one last time and hung on for a little longer. He had clearly forgotten or something had come up. Wade felt a little stupid standing there, so he decided to go back to his place. 

_He could have let me know. Guess I'm not on his mind after all._

Back at his apartment he opened one of the sodas and kicked off his shoes. He switched on the TV and was confronted with the sight of Spider-Man rescuing a bunch of folks who were trapped in the Local News TV station. By this stage more explosions had gone off and the building was ablaze. The reporter on the scene was frantically highlighting the details of the fire and how Spider-Man was bravely carrying people to safety. Wade took one look at the situation and his brain suddenly went into auto pilot.

_He's going to get seriously hurt. That fire is too big._

_Suit up. Help him. Do it. Show him Deadpool is a good guy._

Before he knew what he was doing Wade had ripped open the big bag under his bed and wrangled his way into the suit. It fit a little tighter than he remembered, but otherwise it felt perfect. He could feel the adrenaline pumping round his body. He looked at his reflection and stared at his own eyes. Once he put on the mask he would have crossed a line, but he was no longer the broken man from before. Now he had renewed vigour and he had a point to make. He inhaled deeply as he fitted the mask.

"Ohhhh this feels like magic. Now get your sexy little tush over to save Spidey from that campfire in the city." Deadpool slapped his own ass as he rushed out the door.

_Mmmm Tight._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spider-Man struggled to battle the relentless heat from the fire. People were still trapped inside, but it was getting almost impossible to reach them. The firefighters did their best to douse the flames and carry people to safety, but Spidey was the only one who could get to the upper floors where some office workers were still trapped. They had attempted to make their way up to the roof but got cut off at the last set of stairs when another explosion had detonated, blocking their way. If Spidey could somehow still get them to the roof there was a rescue helicopter circling above. 

_Come on Parker, deep breaths, you can do this, you have faced worse._

Except in his mind he knew there really wasn't much worse than a ferocious fire. He webbed himself onto the roof and was relieved to see that the fire hadn't reached up that far. It seemed to be contained within the building. He opened the door that led to the floor below, but almost immediately realised it wasn't a possibility as flames licked the lower stairs. He went to the edge of the roof top and saw a smashed window directly below so he webbed himself through it.

Straight away he was confronted with a thick smog of smoke, but he could hear people shouting. He saw a coat lying on the floor, obviously left by someone fleeing the building. He picked it up and used it to cover his mouth. He wasn't too scared of catching fire this time as he had upgraded his suit to flame retardant spandex. He knew that was only a temporary barrier, but it meant he could carry on a bit longer before the suit was in danger of being too damaged. The smoke was the worst problem. He made his way through to the corridor, trying to follow the screams. He soon located a group of six people trying to crawl through the smoke to the larger space. They were all coughing and spluttering and he realised he had no time to lose.

Grabbing hold of two people he carried them out into the bigger space before going back for the others. He instructed one of them to hold on to his back while he picked up another at the front, telling the others to wait as close to the window as possible. Then he shot out a web and made his way back up to the roof with the two people clinging on to him. He dropped them off and waved over the helicopter, already two harnesses were being lowered. Spidey told the people to strap themselves in and they would be lifted to safety.

He made his way back down and did the same with the next pair. He could see the last two were struggling, but he had no way of carrying any more. He made sure they had enough fabric to cover their mouths and hurriedly transported the other two people. His own breathing was starting to suffer as the smoke was now pouring on to the roof from all sides. In a matter of minutes this would not be a safe place for anyone. He pushed forward and once again lowered himself down.

One of the people had passed out and the other was lying on his side as he hoisted them both up. He webbed the man's hands together so he could hook him over his shoulders, doing the same at the front with the other man who was still partially awake. Spidey coughed and wheezed as he shot out his final webs and reeled them up to the roof. The two men collapsed. As soon as the harnesses came down Spidey fixed them on and watched as the two men were lifted up and the helicopter flew away. 

Peter didn't feel right, he was dizzy and the smoke hung too heavy around him. the door to the lower floors had blown open with the force of the heat and flames spilled out at an alarming rate. Spidey tried to focus. He needed to web to an anchor point on one of the buildings across, but he had double vision and he couldn't breathe. He fell to the floor, wheezing and trying to remain conscious. It was too late, the fire had conquered him, he couldn't breathe.

As a weird fuzzy feeling of static came over him he thought he heard a voice. His vision was blurred but he just made out a figure emerging from the flaming doorway. He tried to reach out, but his body was paralysed. The last thing he remembered was feeling two hands grab him and lift him over a broad shoulder. 

"Oh no Spidey Baby you're not going to die, not on my watch."

Deadpool wrestled one of Spidey's web shooters off his wrist and attached it to his own. He wasn't a hundred percent sure how they worked but he was willing to try anything at this stage. He clicked the button and first webbed his own foot, then he remembered how Spider-Man held his wrists straight ahead and he shot a web to the roof of an adjacent building.

"Okay webs, here goes ...think Tarzan ...but in spandex and leather. Wooohoooooo" Deadpool hollered aloud as he swung across holding Spidey tightly on his shoulder. He clumsily crashed into the other building and lifted them both up along the webbing. As soon as he reached the rooftop he laid Spider-Man on his back and checked him over. He couldn't detect a pulse and in his mild panic Deadpool lifted Spidey's mask up above his mouth. Lifting his own mask to resuscitate him. 

_Ohhh Spidey what soft lips you have._

_No nopety no don't even think about kissing him you messed up shit pickle._

_Heyyyy give me some credit. I'm saving his life here._

After a few breaths the web shooter started to come to, coughing and spluttering. The Merc lowered his own mask again and put Spidey in the recovery position. He stood back and waited for him to regain his senses. 

Peter slowly opened his eyes and realised he was no longer on the burning building. He could still smell the sulphur in the air but he was clear from any smoke.

_How the hell did I get here?_

_Somebody picked me up. Who?_

Peter could hear sirens and helicopters, but then he heard another noise behind him, like shuffling. He rolled over on to his other side and let out a cry of dismay when he saw who it was.

"Deadpool?" Peter gasped, clearly shocked.

"The very same. How's tricks, Spidey? I know we've never really met, but I know ALL about you. You are such a great guy." Deadpool twisted his foot as he went all star struck in front his hero.

Peter was speechless. The only thing he knew about Deadpool was that he had a reputation as a ruthless killer with a smart mouth. That seemed in stark contrast with the guy who stood before him. _The guy who had just saved his life._

"Erm, so yeah I sort of know about you too. Thank you for getting me away from the fire even though I have no idea how you did it or how you managed to get up on the roof. Are you okay? Your suit looks a little charred." Peter had managed to get to his feet and was checking his suit over. He felt his wrists and then he saw Deadpool reaching over with his web shooter. "Guess that answers that question."

"Using your web shooting gadget was about the coolest experience of my entire life. I mean holy shit Spidey it felt like a dream come true, except that wouldn't include an unconscious superhero over my shoulder, but at least you're still alive. You have no idea how scared I was that you'd died. Oh my god....that would have broken my heart."

Deadpool fell to his knees and let out a giant sob. It had all been too emotional for him. The initial excitement of donning his suit and then the realisation that Spidey was on the roof and he almost didn't make it. The Merc just needed to let out all his _relief_ at seeing his hero in one piece. 

"You don't know this Spider-Man but I genuinely have love sparkles in my heart for you. You are everything I never was and could ever hope to be. That's why I had to save you. This city _needs_ you, I _need_ you, you're a symbol of goodness and hope." Deadpool sat on the roof and looked up at Spidey as he poured his heart out.

Peter was astounded. He couldn't believe this big suit-cladded anti hero was sitting in front of him crying his eyes out because Spider-Man was still alive. He was beginning to doubt he was even the same guy he'd heard about before.

He patted The Merc on his shoulder and reached out his hand to help him up. Deadpool got to his feet and towered over the web shooter. He looked down at his slim athletic frame and was struck by a feeling of _recognition._

_He reminds me of Peter._

Spidey observed The Merc's large impressive form and smiled under his mask.

_Hm he's built just like Wade._

There was an awkward silence as they looked one another over and then Spider-Man reached across and stroked the side of Deadpool's mask. 

"Thank you for saving me. I won't forget it." He turned to leave, but stopped as The Merc grabbed his wrist and kissed it.

"Neither will I." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh Peter and Wade have got competition....from themselves....*Intensive side eye*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all mixed messages and confused emotions as our two guys try to figure out their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like a master class in miscommunication and mixed messages!

"Looks like your buddy Spider-Man got a hero of his own last night, that was some rescue. Who is that guy?" Mr S was watching some of the footage from the TV station fire. A media helicopter had captured the whole rooftop episode on camera, even showing Deadpool resuscitating Spidey after he rescued him.

"Yeah." Wade had watched the video ten times already and still couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen. The moment Spider-Man had stroked his face was etched in his mind. He had woken up that morning with his heart pounding and his groin throbbing. The whole encounter had left him feeling so confused. He knew he would never have been able to confess his feelings for Spidey if he hadn't been wearing his Deadpool suit. His personality and confidence completely changed the minute he put on the mask. It used to offer him an excuse so he could hide behind his alter ego and distance himself from the violence when he took the suit off. Now it seemed it enabled him to make a connection with the one person he had admired from afar for so long.

_But what about Peter?_

Wade hadn't spoken to Peter since he went to his apartment and nobody answered. He could understand Spidey having to cancel their meeting because he was at the fire, but that didn't explain Peter's absence. Once again Wade felt confused. After what happened between them at the store he had felt certain things were moving forward. He thought Peter was interested in him, _wanted_ him. There was probably a reasonable explanation for his absence or maybe he just didn't feel the same way as Wade. Maybe it was all just a bit of fun to him.

_I don't think he has serious feelings about me. It's probably for the best._

Deep down Wade didn't want it to be that way. He did have feelings for Peter, honest feelings. His attraction to Spidey was connected to being Deadpool. He wanted the web shooter to see that he was a good guy. It was almost like a fantasy, not real like with Peter, but he still couldn't get it all out of his mind. That one moment between Deadpool and his hero had just seemed so natural. Was there more to it?

_I need to see him again._

But first Wade needed to see Peter, ask him what happened. Find out if the previous afternoon had meant anything to him. He wasn't going to allow him into his heart if it was just a moment of madness. He needed to protect himself, his fragile mind. Not let anything disrupt his calm. He couldn't deal with heartbreak or mind games at that moment, things were confusing enough.

_Just ask him what he wants._

_Don't be afraid of the answer, you need to know._

Wade wasn't the only one struggling with his feelings after the previous night's events. Peter had watched the footage of his rescue transfixed by Deadpool's actions. He couldn't get over how _nice_ he'd acted, how _kind_ and _selfless_. It didn't add up with what he knew about Deadpool. Also, the guy had disappeared, some thought he'd died, but others said he had left the city after killing a mob boss and had a target on his back. Peter hadn't believed that story as what he knew of Deadpool he didn't seemed scared of anybody. He'd also heard he was immortal, which could explain how he had walked through that fire to rescue Spider-Man. 

_Why now?_

He kept thinking back to Deadpool's confession of love for him, his seemingly heartfelt devotion. He just couldn't believe it. He had saved his life, there was no doubt about it. Watching the footage he could see just how bad things had been on the roof. If he hadn't shown up Spidey would have burnt to death. The smoke had overwhelmed him and he knew it was game over. Now he owed his life to what appeared to be a soft hearted Merc with a gruesome past. Clearly he wasn't the merciless killer from before. Peter felt strangely drawn to him. It was part attraction, part fascination.

_But what about Wade?_

Peter felt guilty for not contacting Wade about his absence the previous evening. He had imagined his face when he turned up and nobody was home. His sense of duty took over and he had rushed out. He could have left him a note, even if it had been a lie, at least he would have let him know. 

_He probably thinks I'm not serious about him._

Peter was _definitely_ serious about Wade. After their encounter in the back of the store he felt a much deeper attraction to him. He realised that while he was turned on by Wade's scars it was his gentle nature and the way he had touched him that caught him off-guard. Peter wanted to be closer to him, but he felt confused about Deadpool. He felt guilty, like he was somehow cheating on Wade, even though they weren't an item. He knew there was only one way to find out how he felt about the man who saved his life.

_I need to see him again._

"But first I have an apology to make." As he walked into the bathroom Peter caught sight of his face in the mirror. He had a huge purple bruise on the side of his head and what looked like a black eye. The bruising continued all down his back and on his legs. It was much worse when he got back from the fire, but his healing factor had slowly started repairing the damage. His ribcage felt very tender, he suspected he may have cracked a few ribs. It wasn't surprising considering the trauma he put his body through. He needed to make up a story to explain his appearance.

_They're going to think I got jumped or something._

Peter wrapped a towel round himself and went to sort his clothes out. His Spidey suit was strewn across the bedroom, it needed a few repairs but he would tend to it later. He rolled it up in a ball and dumped it on the floor. The room looked messy, his unruly bed sheets covered in grime and blood stains from his wounds. He needed to clean up. First he would shower and then talk to Wade, clear the air. 

As he gathered up his clothes he heard a knock at the front door. Through the spy hole he could see it was Wade.

_Shit. I'm not ready._

"Just hang on I'll be right there." He quickly put another towel round his shoulders so Wade wouldn't see the state of his body and opened the door. The minute he stood face to face with the big quiet man Peter felt his heart fill with warmth. He really did like him a lot.

"Hey big guy. I was just getting ready to come and see you. Come in, we can talk." Peter could see the look of alarm in Wade's eyes at the state of his face. 

"Peter?" Wade stood before him and lifted his hand towards the bruises. He felt a rage boiling up inside him. 

_What the fuck happened to him?_

"Oh yeah this, well erm... _funny story_...and also why I wasn't here last night. I had a bit of an accident on the subway. The driver had to make an emergency stop and a few people, me included, got hurt. We had to wait for the train to start up again and then at the next station there were medics checking everybody over and signing insurance forms and all that shit. By the time I got home it was gone eleven. I'm so sorry." Peter avoided eye contact and shifted about as he spoke. 

"Okay." Wade didn't know if he believed him. The bruises looked bad. He supposed it could be true, but something about Peter's behaviour was telling him different. It wasn't his nature to pry, but if somebody was hurting him he needed to know.

_So I can introduce them to Deadpool._

_Uh oh no more soft Wade...welcome back buddy._

Peter felt uncomfortable lying to Wade, but he couldn't tell him the truth about Spider-Man. Only his aunt and his childhood friend knew his identity. He had kept it a secret from everybody else.

"Hey, the bruises will go in a few days, it's nothing really. Did you see Spider-Man on tv? Oh my go that crazy guy in the suit. I mean talk about irresponsible, walking through a burning building, but to almost get them both killed as well. He was lucky it turned out okay. Still, I suppose he did save his life, so Spidey's going to feel grateful." Peter had no idea why he was talking like this. It was almost as if he was trying to sound annoyed with Deadpool.

Wade picked up on Peter's tone and for the first time a thought crossed his mind.

_Maybe his 'friendship' with Spider-Man is something more._

Wade had never even considered this possibility. Perhaps he had an admiration for Spidey just like Wade did. It would certainly explain his somewhat jealous tone about Deadpool.

"So, yeah, I'm going to get showered and maybe we could go out for a bite to eat or something. Sound good?" Peter thought it was best to change the subject.

"Yes." Wade nodded and smiled. He watched Peter as he walked towards the bathroom, but he hesitated and went to pull the bedroom door shut instead. As he turned the towel around his shoulders slipped off and Wade saw the injuries on his back. Peter quickly rushed into the bathroom.

Wade was shocked by what he saw. He got up and knocked on the bathroom door. At first there was no response and then he heard Peter turn the lock and open the door. Wade stepped inside and gently put his arms round the younger man. He wanted to comfort him, show him support for whatever ordeal he'd experienced. Peter liked being held by Wade, it felt safe and secure, like he would look after him, protect him, _save_ him.

_Just like Deadpool did._

"Wade, it's not as bad as it looks I promise. I got thrown down the subway carriage. I was lucky I didn't break anything. Please don't be worried. Everything is fine." He could see Wade had tears in his eyes as he stroked his face. He reached up and kissed him softly. He wished he could just tell him the truth about his identity, because to see him so worried was unbearable.

Wade leant his forehead on Peter's and sighed. He ran his hands lightly over his arms and rested them on the younger man's hips. He wanted to tell him how he felt, how special he was to him. He wanted to look after him. He had not felt that way for a long time.

"Peter?"

"Yes Wade?"

"I really like you."

Peter suddenly felt overwhelmed by his own confused feelings. He really did like Wade a lot, but he needed to understand what had happened between him and Deadpool, there was unfinished business there. He couldn't just ignore the Merc's confession of love for him.

"Wade...I don't know what..." Peter stammered, but Wade cut him off.

"No shhhh." He cupped the younger man's jaw and kissed him intently. He moved down and kissed his neck and collarbone, all the while gently caressing his arms with his strong hands. He kissed Peter's chest, seeking out his nipples, gently sucking and biting them. He wanted to make him feel good, take away his physical pain.

_His skin is so smooth, he's beautiful._

Peter could feel the scarred lips grazing over his sensitive nipples, turning him on in the best possible way. He whimpered as he felt him go lower down, kissing his abdomen, lightly stroking his lower back. His touch was so delicate for such a big guy. Peter knew the towel wasn't hiding his semi, but he didn't want Wade to remove it because then he would see the other injuries on his legs. 

_Uh oh. Too late._

Wade unhooked the towel with his thumbs and as it fell away he smoothed his hands round Peter's hips to his soft pert cheeks. He started massaging the flesh, but noticed the younger man was wincing. He looked down over his shoulder and saw the state of his legs. Wade let go and stepped back. He turned Peter round and stared at his body. He looked awful, like he'd been in a car crash or something.

_Did somebody attack him?_

_I wish he'd tell me the truth._

Peter grabbed the towel and covered himself up again as he walked out of the bathroom and headed for his bedroom. Wade tried to follow him, but Peter closed the door. The Merc leant his head against the panels and sighed deeply. He needed to talk to him, but he found it so hard to get the words out. If only he had his suit. He knocked on the door.

"Wade, please don't worry about anything. I'm okay really. Maybe you should go. I'll see you later." Peter's voice sounded anxious, but not for the reasons Wade thought.

_No damn it he's not shutting me out. I want to know what really happened._

He pushed open the door and found Peter sitting on his bed looking wide eyed. Wade saw the state of the bedding, all ruffled with blood stains on the sheets, and his heart sank. It looked like Peter hadn't slept there alone and as Wade stepped into the room and approached the side of the bed the young man stood up and stopped him.

"No, please, I don't want you to come in. Please Wade, this is not how it seems, but I can't talk about it right now. Please believe me that everything is okay. I think it would be better if you left. We can talk later. I need some space okay?" Peter lightly pushed his hands against Wade's chest as the bigger man looked at him with a questioning expression.

_He can't come in._

_He can't see the suit._

"Peter, you are hurt." Wade didn't want to leave him. In his mind he could see himself strangling a faceless attacker, whoever had done this was going to pay. "Please, tell me." He carefully stroked Peter's face.

"Wade, no, please just go. You're making me feel uncomfortable. Just trust me okay. It's nothing serious I promise." Despite _craving_ those gentle caresses Peter stood his ground and Wade had no choice but to back off. He felt frustrated and angry that Peter was clearly lying to him. He ran down the stairs cursing under his breath, kicking the outside door as he left the building and marched back to his work.

Peter felt awful. He'd seen the look of worry and fear in Wade's eyes and he knew that he wasn't buying the subway story. He was going to have to talk to him, explain in a better way. It occurred to him that he needed to seriously think about what he wanted. His feelings were all messed up since being rescued by Deadpool. He liked Wade, _a lot_ , but he suspected the scarred man liked him just that bit more.

_I don't want to play with his heart._

Back at home Wade was brooding. He kept thinking about the state of Peter's bed. It was clear to him that somebody else had been there and had inflicted these injuries on the younger man. He felt so enraged, he had no idea what to do with all his anger. He thought about staking out Peter's apartment and seeing who came and went. With a bit of luck he might see the guy and grab him before he could do any more damage. 

_Fuck him up._

_Wade, he's playing with your heart. Stealing kisses from you while he has another._

_But maybe he's scared, looking for a way out._

_Or maybe he just likes it rough Wadey baby._

_Get the fuck out of my head._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Wade suited up and climbed the rear fire escape up to Peter's place. He ran across the roof to the side of his apartment and quietly perched himself just above the kitchen window on the top tier of the other fire escape. He could see the light on, but there didn't seem to be any sign of life. Deadpool sat back against the railings and looked out over the adjacent buildings. The city looked pretty in the distance with all the lights. He'd missed this, the sights and sounds of the night.

"Deadpool?" A voice broke his thoughts. He looked up towards the roof edge. Spidey's unmistakable mask peered down at him. 

_Oh hello._

"Ehhm ha ha oh hey Spidey, yeah it's me. Just doing some friendly neighborhood stalking." He jumped to his feet and climbed back up on the roof. His heart pounded at the sight of Spider-Man's lithe form as he stood before him with folded arms. 

"Why are you stalking my friend Peter?" Spidey tapped his foot as he waited for an answer. He sounded annoyed and Deadpool had to think quickly. 

"Oh no I don't know your friend. I needed a good view of the building over there. I had a tip off about a guy I'm looking for, he's a douchebag." Deadpool moved round the web shooter, admiring him from all sides. "Soooo Spideyyyy how's tricks? Feeling better after I dragged your peachy butt out of that nasty old fire?" 

_Damn that suit looks good._

"Yes thank you. I owe you my life so if there's anything I can do for you please tell me. I really am grateful." Peter observed Deadpool as he stood still and just seemed to stare at him. He felt a little uneasy, there was a charge coming off him, like _electricity_. 

"Well....now you mention it Spidey." Deadpool moved closer until he was right in front of him. He reached over and took hold of his hand and raised it to his mouth, kissing it through his mask. "I've not stopped thinking about you. What do you say we rub together some spandex and leather and make sweet music Baby Boy?" 

Spidey inhaled sharply as he felt Deadpool's _closeness_. His big frame looked so inviting, like he could wrap him up in his big arms and keep him safe.

_Just like Wade_

_Oh._

"Did you mean what you said? About feeling love for me? I need to know." Peter threw caution to the wind, as far as he was concerned it was now or never.

Deadpool curved his arm round Spidey's waist and pulled the web shooter against him as he whispered in his ear. "Oh yeah my heart beats red and blue my little bug, all I want is to get you down on your knees and give you some sugar. I got a real nice shiny hard candy cane ready to play with. One lick of that and you really _will_ be grateful." 

_Too much?_

"What? Is that what this is all about? You just want to have sex with me? I might have known it was too good to be true." Peter shoved Deadpool to the ground.

_Fuck! Yeah definitely too much._

"Ohhh my special Spider no no please don't split us up now. We could really show this rooftop who's boss. Let me bend you over and worship that sexy ass. Oh boy, I've watched you for so many years and that suit is like a goddamned wet dream. Just once Baby Boy, just a little play-time between friends. Take pity on my Spidey shaped heart." Deadpool was on his knees raising his arms towards a horrified Spider-Man.

"We are not friends. Yes, you saved me and I will never forget that, but this is insane. What was all that shit about love sparkles and how much you need me and how you would be broken hearted if I died? Did you mean any of it?" Peter felt like an idiot for believing someone like Deadpool could have any _serious_ intentions. Judging by the many stories, not only was he a merciless killer, but he would fuck anything that moved....and then probably kill that too. Now here he was basically begging Spider-Man to let him have his wicked way. 

_Yet...there's something about him...I don't know what it is._

"I'm sorry Spidey, I can't help it. You do something to me, you always have. I tried so often to get your attention, but you didn't even _see_ me. I know I'm a fuck up and I can never live up to your standards, but the truth is yes I did mean what I said. I do genuinely feel love for you. I don't want a world without you in it. Knowing you are here in the same city as me makes _me_ feel grateful. You are so special Spidey and I am just a dumb asshole who says all the wrong things." Deadpool sat holding his knees as he looked up at the web shooter.

Peter reached over and squeezed Deadpool's shoulder. He realised he was trying to redeem himself and he had more than likely just got carried away. He squatted down beside him, but next thing he knew The Merc had pulled him onto his lap.

_Oh no...nope._

"Gotcha, now let me snuggle Baby Boy, I promise I'll be good." He nuzzled into Spidey's neck as he held him in place. The web shooter didn't struggle. He had to admit to himself that it felt kind of nice sitting on Deadpool's big thighs. The sensation of him rubbing against his body gave him goosebumps. He felt his mask being lifted up at the back and then a pair of hot wet lips on his skin. His whole body melted into the Merc's touch. 

_Holy shit._

Peter completely surrendered to Deadpool's roaming hands. When he felt him squeeze his nipples through his suit he let out a breathy moan. He straddled his legs, feeling The Merc getting harder against his ass as he leaned back into him. Deadpool was grinding his hips upwards, kissing and licking the back of Spidey's neck, whispering in between licks.

"Mmm Baby Boy you are like all my dreams rolled into one. You have no idea how crazy you make me. I have wanted to hold you for so long. You are my hero...let me make you feel good." The Merc reached round and slipped his gloved hands inside Spidey's suit, searching for his manhood, hoping the web shooter felt just as turned on as he did. 

_Oh yeah there it is....ohhh naughty Spidey...it's so hard._

Spider-Man let out a loud gasp as he felt The Merc's large hand curl round his erection. He sat back against the big man and let his head fall onto Deadpool's broad shoulder. He breathed heavily, needing to feel his firm grasp. "Ah... _oh my god_...we can't do this...not here...oh it feels so good." Spidey whimpered as the gloved hand stroked him harder.

"You want me to stop? It sounds like you're enjoying it...but I can stop." Deadpool breathed into the web shooter's ear, half teasingly. "Nobody can see us here, it's too dark...and Baby Boy half the fun is the risk of getting caught. Now....tell me...do you want me to carry on...or?" The Merc loosened his hold and stopped moving for a moment.

"Oh what? No...oh please no don't stop now...it feels too good...keep going...I want it....I want you...I want...ahhh Wade.." Spidey swallowed hard at his mistake.

_Oh fuck._

"What did you say?" Deadpool wasn't sure what he had just heard.

_Did he say Wade? No...why...how?_

"I said _wait._...I need to catch my breath, take it easy....just wait." Peter cringed at his slip up, but it seemed to snap him back to reality. 

_What am I doing? Is this really what I want? Some mindless groping in the middle of a rooftop with a loose cannon who seemingly has no shame? Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

_I wish it didn't feel so good, but we have to stop._

"Deadpool, I'm sorry....I can't do this. It feels amazing it really does and you are so...so hot, but it's not right. There is someone else...things have just started to get serious between us....It's not right if I do this." Spidey moved The Merc's hands away from his groin and lifted himself off the firm thighs. He felt a flash of regret at not being next to that big safe body anymore, but he knew this was the right decision. In that one moment of pleasure his subconscious had chosen who he really wanted. His desires could only truly be met by one man.

_Wade._

Deadpool slumped forward and shook his head. He had been so close, finally connecting with the man of his dreams. He knew Wade wanted Peter and this would complicate matters, but he felt so much _longing_ for Spider-Man this was like torture. 

_Who is this guy he's seeing?_

"Ah Spidey my heart is breaking right now, how can you love someone more than me? I saved your life. I would do anything for you. We could be so good together. Deadpool and Spider-Man....Team Red...all the way!" The Merc let out a giant sob as he knelt at Spidey's feet in a huge sulk. "He must be some special guy to have won your heart...who is he?"

"Oh erm ...nobody...I mean yeah he's very special and we're close, but it's complicated. I....really like him...but there's stuff we need to sort out. Things are a little difficult right now and I don't need you messing with my head on top of everything else. He's a sweet guy and he should be treated nicely and I've not been giving him the care and respect he deserves. I need to make it up to him." Spidey rubbed his hands as he spoke. He realised Wade really was the one for him, but he didn't want to tell Deadpool in case he tried to harm him in some way.

"We're close friends, that's all you need to know." Spidey wasn't giving any more away, but he didn't need to as Deadpool had already made the connection. It was so obvious it was staring him in the face.

_Of course it's him._

_It's Peter._

_Holy shit pickles Wade won't like that one bit._

"Okay Spidey whatever you say. I just want you to know I am always here for you and I would like nothing more than to fight some bad guys with you. Maybe we could hook up on a more _professional_ level....you know like crime fighting buddies? Please consider it. Can I give you my number? Please say yes. Now I've found you I want to stay near you. Even if it means we can't be lovers....we could try being friends....pretty please with sprinkles on top?" Deadpool held his phone up to the web shooter to get his number. He wasn't going to let his hero slip through his fingers again. 

Spidey sighed at the sheer desperation of Deadpool's tone. He wouldn't kick him while he was down and it couldn't do any harm having someone like him on standby when things got tough.

 _And he did save my life...he is the closest thing I've got to an actual hero._

"Ok, here is my number, but I'm warning you, no bullshit, and no dick pics. If I see even an inch of your penis it's game over!" Spidey entered his number and handed the phone back. Deadpool snorted with laughter as he took it, making sure he stroked Spidey's hand in the process. 

_Just one last touch._

"So, catch ya later Pool I've got to drop in on a friend. Don't get into any trouble....and well, thanks for everything...it really _did_ feel good, but...well maybe in another place and time. I'm sorry, I hope you understand." The Merc nodded and waved as Spidey did a backflip and disappeared over the roof edge on to the fire escape.

_Three guesses who 'the friend' is....oh no...but that means...him?_

_There's no way Spidey would hurt Peter...he's a good guy...or is he?_

_Ohhh shit. Now what do I do?_

_Wade....I'm so sorry._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning Wade lay on his bed with a head full of questions. He knew things had gone too far between Deadpool and Spidey and he hated how his character was so different in the suit. It had been a blessing on many occasions, but sometimes he really didn't need Deadpool's untamed behaviour disrupting stuff. The worst part was that now a seed had been planted in Wade's mind about Spider-Man being somehow involved with Peter and the fear that he was responsible for his injuries.

_It can't be true, not Spidey, he's pure and good...he wouldn't hurt a fly._

_Deadpool has got it wrong, there's got to be a reasonable explanation._

One thing Wade did know was that he wouldn't give up on Peter. He felt too much for him. His attraction to Spider-Man was all fuelled by Deadpool's desire for some kind of redemption in the web shooter's eyes, but it wasn't real. It was a fucked up fantasy dating back to a time when The Merc had been in a very dark and unwelcoming place and he had placed Spidey on a pedestal as somebody to live up to. Yes, he did have feelings for him, but they were not the same as the emotions he felt for Peter. The young man had got under his skin, crept into his soul. 

_Opened my heart._

He jumped out of bed and decided he would go and see him. He had a few hours at lunch time when Tia would cover things at the store and as it was Saturday Peter would probably be at home. He needed to try and talk to him, speak up, tell him how he really felt, make him understand. 

_Show him....tell him...I don't just like him._

_I love him._

Peter had spent the morning thinking about what he was going to say to Wade. He knew he would have to tell him about his double life at some point, but not until he knew for sure that they were serious about one another. He suspected Wade had deeper feelings for him and that made him happy. He wanted to see him and spend time with him. He turned him on, not just his scars and body, but the way he touched Peter, the way he hummed in his ear, his scent, his _warmth_. Peter needed it all.

He felt a pang of guilt about letting Deadpool get his greedy hands on him, but he'd got caught up in the moment and he couldn't deny it had felt amazing, but then when it came down to it the one person in the forefront of his mind was still Wade. 

_I want his big scarred hands all over me._

His body was healing nicely. There were still bruises on his legs, but the blemishes on his back were almost gone and the marks on his face had now faded to a yellowish hue. His ribs still hurt, cracked bones were always slow to mend, but his healing factor was working hard. He could tell his body was in repair mode as he always felt extra hungry. He'd already eaten two lots of breakfast and his belly was rumbling again. Peter looked round at his apartment, it looked messy, he needed to clean up. He'd still not tidied his bed up and he had to do some laundry. First he wanted more food. 

Before he had a chance to prepare anything he heard knocking on his door. His belly tightened as the first person he thought of was Wade. He smiled as he saw his face through the spy hole. 

_Okay handsome, time to talk._

"Hey Wade, I'm glad you've come over. I hated how we left things yesterday. I've not stopped thinking about it. You want some coffee?" Peter walked off into the kitchen as Wade hovered near the sofa. 

As he stood there he scanned the room. He noticed the table had two empty plates and cutlery, as if two people had eaten breakfast together. He saw towels strewn over the chair and clothes in a heap, it all looked dishevelled, _disorganized_ , like Peter had been preoccupied with something.

 _Someone_.

Wade felt a stirring in his core, like a wave of anxiety hitting his consciousness. He felt an urge to look in the bedroom, to see if there was any evidence of another person.

_Of him._

_Spider-Man._

"Wade? You okay? You look a little worried. Please don't feel uncomfortable. I'm so happy to see you, big guy." Peter looked at Wade with a soft expression and stroked his face. He moved in to kiss him, but The Merc stepped back.

"Peter...no...I...need... I'm sorry" Wade marched over to the bedroom and flung the door open. The bed looked even messier than the previous day and there were clothes spread all round the room. It wasn't enough. He had got it wrong.

"Wade what the hell are you doing? Why are you acting like this?" Peter pushed past him into the room and The Merc saw him kick something aside. He grabbed Peter's arm and moved him out of the way as he saw the one thing he didn't want to uncover.

_Oh no._

_Deadpool was right._

Spidey's mask lay almost mockingly on the bedroom floor. As Wade looked further he saw half his suit at the end of the bed. It all fell into place. Peter and Spider-Man were an item and worse, his long time hero was clearly beating the shit out of his man. The Merc felt a deep sadness. Here he was about to bear his soul and the two people he had the most admiration for in this world had just stamped on his heart.

"Why Peter?" Wade couldn't speak. All he wanted was to tell the younger man how he had fallen in love with him, but now it all felt wrong. He had misread everything. He felt tears forming as he stared at him. "I...I love you...but I _can't_...not him. He hurt you." Wade turned and ran from the apartment. 

"No Wade, please....you've got it all wrong.... _shit!_ " Peter ran out the door but The Merc had sprinted down the stairs. He stood there with a horrible sinking feeling in his gut. He'd fucked up, all because he couldn't tell him the truth and now Wade had completely the wrong idea. The last thing he intended was for the big guy to think his hero was some kind of bully. He felt lost.

_Why is my life so screwed up?_

Peter shut the door and stood in his living room feeling dazed. His head hurt. His brain was overloaded, exhausted. The trauma of the past few days, dealing with the fires and the excess of emotions brought on by Wade and Deadpool and all the confusion in his mind was too much for the young man. He needed a break, some space to clear his head. 

He switched off his phone and the tv, changed his sheets and crawled into bed. He thought some well-earned rest would help him heal quicker and give his mind some peace. He needed to have a serious talk with Wade, explain about his identity and put his mind at ease about his injuries. He didn't want to lose him. 

_He belongs with me._

Hearing The Merc admit his love had come as a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. He liked the way he made him feel, his attentiveness and sensuality. Peter knew for an introverted guy like Wade it couldn't have been easy to say those words. All he wanted was to treat him right, make things better, but first he had to heal himself.

_Soon my scarred beauty, everything will be okay, I promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Wade...you poor baby.  
> Now please don't go doing anything stupid.  
> **major side-eye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one drama after another as things start to fall apart for our two guys. A devastating event sends ripples through the neighborhood. Will Spider-Man and Deadpool be reunited?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all happening. The drama is real. I feel like banging their heads together. Don't blame me by the way....they dictate the story...I just type it out.  
> Thank you for reading this far. It gives me happy love sparkles in my heart too. xoxoxox

Wade's mind was racing. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs in Peter's apartment building and tried to catch his breath. He was in floods of tears. He needed to compose himself, try to make some sense of what just happened. He wiped his face with his sleeve and clenched his teeth as more tears came. A deep sob escaped his throat. He couldn't take it all in. Everything he thought he knew and understood about Spider-Man had just been blown apart. He couldn't get his head around the idea that his hero was some kind of abuser, hurting Peter like that. It was clear things were messed up, Peter's behaviour proved that.

_He looked so nervous._

Wade didn't know what to do. He felt so angry, betrayed by the one person he had always believed in and looked up to. Spider-Man may have been younger than The Merc, but he made Deadpool want to become a better man, a good man. Wade had seen all his selfless deeds and kindness and his sense of justice, preserving life rather than taking it. Spider-Man was everything he had wished Deadpool could have been. Good, honest and above all, _loved_. He had no idea how to process the knowledge that he was actually none of those things.

_How could he hurt my Peter?_

Wade felt bad for rushing out, but he felt embarrassed by his reaction, allowing Peter to see him so upset. He didn't blame the younger man, he was clearly caught up in a situation beyond his control. His feelings towards him hadn't changed. He loved him and this new revelation wasn't going to make a difference. Making sure Peter was safe had to be his first priority, but that meant dealing with Spider-Man and he could only do that as Deadpool.

_This could get messy. What if Spidey gets killed?_

Wade knew that couldn't happen. He only wanted to teach him some manners, not fatally harm him. He didn't want to be that guy any more, but the rage he felt inside was boiling over towards dangerous levels. All it would take was one wrong word from some smug dipshit and Wade would crack. 

_I need to keep it together....for Peter's sake....for my sake._

With all the good intentions in the world we step out in this life and hope to do the right thing, but sometimes all the wrong buttons get pressed and the route takes a twisted turn. Wade was a good human, his heart was pure and he had paid the price for his past. He stepped out of the door and started walking back to work. He held his head high, but his heart was pounding and his pride felt more than a little dented. He wasn't going to falter. He would take his time and do what was right. 

_Just remember to stay calm._

Unfortunately following Wade's heartbreaking discovery three major things happened. 

The first was an error of judgement on Wade's part as sometimes in life there are people who are best ignored. They are the kind of people who crave drama and go through life looking for trouble. Giving them a reaction, in this case at least, would be adding fuel to a fire. 

_Oh really? We're going for the foreshadowing?_

_Deadpool I'm the writer here, so zip it sunshine!_

As Wade got back to the store he was met with the sight of Tia being threatened and Mr. S lying on the floor with a bloody nose. The perpetrator was the very same guy who had been hanging around before, only now he had stepped things up a level. He took one look at Wade and tried to run, but before he got the chance Wade had grabbed him and thrown him to the floor. The Merc roared as he kicked the guy in his ribs and then lifted him up by his throat. He dragged him out the store and started punching and kicking him all over the sidewalk. The guy was groaning and spitting blood as passers-by were shouting and filming with their phones. Every time the guy tried to get up Wade kicked him back to the ground, all the while snarling at him through gritted teeth. Mr. S came running out and tried to stop Wade from causing any more damage, but he lashed out behind him and accidentally sent his boss crashing into the store front. 

"Wade stop no, stop, he's not worth it, please. You hurt Vincent." Tia's voice snapped him out of it and he turned round to see Mr. S sitting holding his head with blood pouring down his face. He ran over and lifted him up, carrying him back inside. Tia shut the door and put the 'closed' sign up.

"Mr. S...I'm sorry." Wade was mortified at his actions. His mind was racing and tears spilled down his face. He couldn't believe he had lost control like that and let some worthless piece of shit drag him down to such a low level. He’d felt so alarmed by his discovery at Peter's apartment it had totally messed with his head. He’d been trying so hard to process the idea of Spidey being a violent bully and now here he was himself acting like a wild animal for all to see. He felt ashamed of exposing his past self like that. He heard the voice in his head.

_Nice to see you've not lost your 'special' touch._

_Don't be such a cry baby, he fucking deserved it._

_Ohhh Wade you're going to be famous, they were filming you._

"That's some forearm you got there son. I'm just an old man, my fighting days are behind me. I know it was an accident, don't get yourself all upset. Come on now." Mr. S patted Wade's shoulder as he stood before him sobbing his heart out. This man had only ever shown him kindness, never judged him or asked any questions. He was in many ways a father figure to him and now Wade had caused him pain.

_You see? This is what happens when I allow love into my life. Something always destroys it. I was better off just being myself with nobody trying to get into my heart._

Tia cleaned up Mr. S and Wade straightened out the store, nobody said a word. It had been a surreal and distressing moment, one they all just wanted to forget. Wade had a feeling that wasn't going to be allowed to happen. He knew this was bad news. That guy was trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remember the three major things? Well the second thing was that those 'caring' reporters at the Local News Channel were so impressed by Spider-Man's help and 'the stranger' who rescued him they launched an appeal to discover his identity.

_Ohhhh spicy, does this mean I get my own talk show?_

_No Pool, shut up._

_Awww...not fair._

"Do you know this Hero? The man who saved your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man? Who is he? Do you recognize his black and red suit? We would like to thank him and honor his heroic efforts. Please if you have any information get in touch." A phone number and a list of various social media accounts flashed up on screen. 

Quite quickly following that appeal, information began to filter through. Much to the Local News team's dismay the feedback wasn't exactly what you would call _positive._ They now had a decision to make over what to use in their follow-up report. Being a somewhat sensationalist news channel they were always going to focus on the drama element and oh boy did this story have a sting in its tail. 

So it came to be that on the eight o'clock evening news bulletin there was a _special_ item featuring none other than Deadpool and his _colorful_ past. 

"Spider-Man's new hero is a cold blooded ruthless Mercenary by the name of Deadpool. He'd been off the scene for a couple of years, presumed dead by many. Now he's back and appears to have turned over a new leaf. A stark contrast with his former lifestyle. In the following footage we will show you the true nature of this once feared killer as we ask the question. Just what is his connection to Spider-Man and what does this mean for the safety of our city? Can we as citizens trust the judgement of somebody so closely connected to a callous murderer? Judge for yourselves. Please be aware this footage contains some upsetting scenes."

What followed was a montage of 'anonymous' talking heads all recalling the times they had witnessed Deadpool's violent behaviour. This was interspersed with grainy footage from security cameras and shaky images from multiple mobile phones all showing The Merc in action. It was revealing and damning, even in the watered down and heavily edited versions allowed on the segment. The real footage was far too shocking to be shown in its entirety. The segment then ended with the latest images of Deadpool rescuing Spider-Man and once again doubts were raised over their _friendship_ . 'A wolf in sheep's clothing' was used as an analogy for Deadpool's apparent new found altruism. It was a complete character assassination disguised as a _human interest_ news item.

Deadpool would love it, but Wade would be totally horrified. All his hard work trying to leave the dark side of his alter ego in the past wiped out in the space of fifteen minutes of screen time. 

Oh and to make matters worse here comes the third thing. 

The news bulletin ended with a story about a man getting seven bells kicked out of him outside a neighborhood grocery store. Direct parallels were drawn between the violence that had just been revealed in the Deadpool segment and this unhinged display of brutality. "Viewers, if we allow Spider-Man's new buddy the luxury of hero-status this will become the norm as people take the law into their own hands. As we show this incident, please once again be aware of upsetting scenes and only view at your discretion."

The video showed the fracas outside the store, but the way it was edited painted Wade as some deranged thug. It offered no context or explanation and they conveniently left out the ending where he apologised and carried Mr. S inside. "As you can see viewers, not a pretty picture. The scarred perpetrator is believed to be a Mr. Wade Wilson and he has been living and working right here in the city for the past year. We currently have no information about the man he attacked, if this was you please come forward." The whole thing put Wade in the worst possible light and made him look dangerous and unpredictable, a menace to the neighborhood.

The _man in question_ watched the footage on his phone with a clenched jaw. He had no intention of coming forward. He had already had enough of his limelight getting stolen by Spider-Man and that guy Deadpool and now here was _pretty boy_ Wade Wilson with his own news story. "At my goddamned expense!"

He wasn't too perturbed by the latter as he had been planning a little surprise for the people at the grocery store for some time now. He would show them he wasn't just a _nobody_ they could treat like shit.

The triumph of his latest artistic inferno had left him on a high, but his distaste at once again seeing the news channels only reporting on Spider-Man and now his new buddy had made him feel overlooked and inadequate. 

"They just don't appreciate how much effort goes into my work. The creation of a masterpiece takes time and precision. Even that broad Tia doesn't seem to get it. I told her I would be on the news and she would see, but instead she just told me to leave. What do I have to do to make this chick see I am serious? She thinks I'm a joke, well after tonight she won't think that any more." He stared at the tv as he tended to his wounds. It hurt a lot more than he had anticipated, but it was worth it.

Previous to him getting his ass kicked by Wade he had been watching the store since the morning, waiting for an opportunity to get inside and _deposit_ some of his special accelerant mixture along with three tiny detonators. As soon as he saw the big guy leave through the alley he made his way round and snuck in the back door. He scattered the mixture round the stockroom and placed two of the detonators, one by the exit and one by the connecting door. Then he slipped into the store and continued offloading the mixture as he walked round. He placed the final detonator right below the counter when he approached it and attempted to make conversation with Tia. 

The commotion had started because Tia called over to Mr. S that he was bothering her and the old man had tried to manhandle him out of the store. He had punched the old guy in the face and proceeded to give Tia a piece of his mind, that's when Wade appeared and all hell broke loose.

"Ugly ass motherfucker, he's going to regret ever placing his hands on me." He checked his watch and sat back in his car. "Not long now until show time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wade, come on, you need to go upstairs and calm down. Switch on the tv and take your mind off that moron. I am fine, it was a stupid accident. No harm done, just a scratch and a little knock to my ego. Hey, take some beers up with you, my treat. I've locked up and I'm going home. Promise me you'll get some rest. I got some sleeping tablets if you need 'm. They're not too strong, but they might help you unwind. Here take a couple just in case." Mr. S was trying to get through to a devastated Wade. Tia had left earlier and Wade had been overcompensating, trying to straighten the store out and fussing over his boss's injuries. 

"I'm sorry." Wade kept repeating his apology to Mr. S and shaking his head. His eyes were red from his tears and he felt sick. He was so ashamed of his loss of control. He had allowed his anger and disappointment about Peter and Spider-Man to take over his rational mind. He had reverted back to the person he’d consigned to the past. 

Mr. S being so understanding was only making things worse. Wade felt he didn't deserve that kind of compassion. He hadn’t done anything to earn it. His lack of restraint had caused nothing but pain and shock. It was bad enough he was looked upon by strangers with distrust and uncertainty because of his skin. Now they had seen him acting so unhinged, the small amount of _acceptance_ he had established in the local community would be wiped out. 

_Not to mention what Peter would think._

Wade said goodnight to Mr. S and retreated to his lodgings upstairs. He needed to get some rest, recharge his batteries. Switching the tv on, he cracked open a beer and flopped down on the sofa. As he took a sip he half-choked at the images that came up on screen. 

"What the fuck?"

Wade had turned on the news just as the footage of the fight was being shown. All he could do was stare as his snarling face was enhanced and zoomed in on for all to see. His stomach turned somersaults as he watched himself land punch after punch, throwing the sleazebag around like a rag doll and kicking him to the floor. It was bad. It looked awful, partially due to the clever editors spinning it in their favour for their 'violence agenda'. Wade knew it was game over for him.

_There's no coming back from this._

_It's time to move on._

He turned off the tv, missing the recap about Deadpool, and contemplated his options. He knew now the video had been shown on tv it would undoubtedly be all over the internet. He had no desire to see what outrageous claims were being made about him and he suspected it would result in a petty witch hunt, ultimately leading to loss of business for Mr. S. Wade didn't want to put his boss in that position. He had given him so much and never asked any questions. He needed to protect him in all of this. 

Much as Wade hated the idea of having to revert back to existing as Deadpool, he knew at this point in time it was his only option. He had money stashed away for this kind of situation and a few contacts who would give him somewhere to stay short term until he figured out his next move. He didn't want to go too far away as he was still hanging on to a tiny thread of hope that he could somehow share a life with Peter. He knew it was a long shot, especially now he’d been exposed in this unfortunate way, but he felt sure Peter would understand if he knew the whole story.

One saving grace was that Peter had no knowledge of Deadpool and hopefully he wouldn't have to discover Wade's destructive past. To him The Merc was merely a guy in a red and black suit who rescued Spidey. He remembered Peter's somewhat jealous tone when he had mentioned him. He had shook his suspicions off, but now he realised he had spotted the _attachment_ correctly. Wade felt foolish, but he also believed Peter wasn’t faking his attention towards him.

_He likes me, I know it, I feel it._

Wade packed a bag and wrote Mr. S a note apologising for his sudden departure. He thanked him for all his help and promised one day he would make it up to him, but he needed to go away for a while. He hoped Mr. S would understand. He didn't want to cause any more pain. He put on his Deadpool suit and grabbed the wads of cash he’d hidden in a small safe under his bed. He'd never been one for banks and at least this way he had an instant way out. As soon as he was settled in somewhere, he would contact Peter and try and talk to him.

_I just hope he won't turn me away._

Wade took one last look at the place he had called home for the past year and sped off into the night. His first stop would be his old friend Weasel's bar. He was one of the few people who knew his identity, but he’d never snitch. He would be better off amongst the underbelly of the city for a while. He'd tried to do _normal_ and he'd failed, so it was back to being decidedly _abnormal_. He hated it, but he didn't really have a choice. 

Over at Peter's apartment the young man had woken up feeling more refreshed after a few hours sleep. The ache in his ribs had subsided and his appetite was ravenous. He climbed out of bed and stretched out. As he walked into the living room he picked up his phone and switched it back on. Immediately the sound of multiple notifications filled the air. His phone was going crazy.

"Woah slow down there, what the hell happened?" Peter flipped on the light switch and unlocked his phone screen. He scrolled down to a link and watched as the news story about Deadpool flashed up on screen. He shook his head as he watched the montage. All his previous knowledge about The Merc was confirmed in those few moments. He knew about the violence and the killing for money, it was no secret, but to see all the gory details laid out like that still felt unsettling. It made him feel sad, because the truth was he liked Deadpool. He hadn't set his Spidey sense off once and he seemed immature in his social interaction. He definitely had no filter, but Peter found that endearing, like The Merc was incapable of lying.

What was more worrying to Peter was the fact that the news channel was trying to insinuate there was bond between the two masked men and planting a seed of doubt in the viewer's minds about Spider-Man. He didn't need this kind of alarmist behaviour. Spidey had faced enough criticism in his time and it seemed like the media was forever trying to slight him. They would never just accept that all he wanted to do was help people and be a force for good. Now he was being painted as some kind of accomplice to Deadpool's previous bad choices. 

_Oh boy, these guys sure know how to spin the drama._

He started rummaging through the cupboard looking for ingredients to cook something for dinner when his phone rang with a call. He saw it was his aunt and answered. He frowned when he heard the anxiety in her voice.

"Aunt May? Calm down, what's wrong? What? When did this happen? Is Mr. S alright? That's not like Wade, that guy must have been causing trouble. Damn. Yeah, no Aunt May I am not teaming up with Deadpool, the news has got it wrong. He helped me, he's not as bad as they are trying to say. No....okay...no I'm sorry you had to see that, but I am fine I promise and no I won't switch my phone off again. I'm going to go now. Please do not worry and hey Aunt May call Mr. S, he likes you, ask him if he's okay, you'll make his night....in fact no you'll make his year haha. Okay yeah love you too." He hung up and leant against the kitchen counter. He was trying to process what his aunt had just told him.

_Wade on tv...beating the crap out of some guy...striking Mr. S?_

_Nope...I'm not buying that for one second._

Peter checked his social media and soon found the video footage his aunt had referred to. His mouth fell open as he watched the ferociousness of Wade's attack on the guy. He cringed at the sight of Mr. S getting knocked down and the way that Wade didn't seem to care. It all looked wrong. He was shocked by the level of violence, but he needed to see more. As he searched online he found other versions of the video and they told a slightly different story. 

_See? These tv guys, they fuck with people's minds._

Peter felt partially responsible for Wade getting into this situation as he knew how upset he was when he left him. He let him think something was going on between him and Spider-Man. He felt sorry for causing the scarred man such grief. Checking some of the comments online, he could see they were not good.  People were targeting hate towards Wade's appearance and calling for a boycott of Mr. Santini's store. The trolls were having a field day and Peter really hoped Wade hadn't read any of the nonsense they were spreading.

_Oh Wade I'm so sorry, you don't deserve this._

He would have some food and then go across and see him. He knew Wade would be at home, he didn't go far at night and they could talk properly. Peter decided he would be honest and tell him about Spider-Man. He was serious about the big man, he couldn't get him out of his head. They couldn't continue with so much confusion. 

_Time to be honest...to him...and to myself._

_I'm coming to get you my sweet scarred prince._

Peter was already looking forward to seeing Wade's happy expression once he discovered he was Spider-Man and that he was actually in love with him. He couldn't wait to feel those big warm scarred arms wrapped around him and what would follow as they indulged in each other. He began to feel light headed at the thought of running his hands all over Wade's body. He'd had a small taster and now he wanted the full main course. 

_Skin to skin...you and me...it's going to be so hot._

Peter laughed as his groin twitched. He sighed and composed himself, knowing there would be plenty of time for arousal later that night. He felt certain he would most likely not be returning until the morning, blushing at the thought of Wade's feather light touch. 

As Peter prepared some food he kept hearing sirens outside and he wondered if there was another fire somewhere nearby. He sat down to eat and after only a few mouthfuls his phone rang again. It was his aunt and he smiled as he knew she'd probably called Mr. S. He answered jovially, but his aunt sounded concerned and distressed at the conversation she’d just had with her old friend. Mr. S was on his way to his store as he'd had a call to say it had gone up in flames and the fire brigade were on their way. 

"What? When ...how? Did he mention Wade?" Peter had a horrible tight feeling in his chest as he heard his aunt say Mr. S couldn't reach Wade and he'd been upset and exhausted when he'd left him. Peter cut the call short and scrambled to get his Spidey suit on. He opened the window to the fire escape and saw the smoke billowing up over the block. It looked bad. Not wasting another minute he webbed himself down to the store, stopping in his tracks when he saw the magnitude of the blaze.

_Oh no._

_Where is Wade? Please let him be safe._

Spider-Man approached the fire fighters, but immediately faced hostile reactions from bystanders. 

"Oh look who it is...hey where's Deadpool?"

"Yeah Spider-Man where's your buddy the murderer?" 

"Nobody wants your help."

"You think you're so goddamned special."

"Hey Spidey you're too late....the place got torched already hahaha."

"Maybe Deadpool set it on fire."

"Yeah...Deadpool is the arsonist."

Peter was aghast at the tone of the small crowd that had formed outside the burning building. He’d underestimated how the news footage would affect the people of the city.  Did they really hate him this much? At that moment Peter didn't care, all he wanted was to find Wade. He asked the fire fighters if anybody was inside. They told him it would be too late as the entire building was engulfed in flames. There had been no sign of life from within, but nobody would know for sure until they contained the blaze.

_Oh please no. This is not happening. Not now ...please._

Spidey made an attempt to run into the burning building but the fire fighters blocked his way and ordered him to get back. He looked on in horror as the flames raged, blowing the top windows outwards and showering them all with broken glass. He turned to see Mr. S in tears staring up at his beloved business and the other residents offering him comfort.

There was no sign of Wade.

He webbed himself away and arrived back at his apartment in a state of disbelief. He stripped out of his suit and decided to go back as himself. He needed to speak to Mr. S and find out if he'd contacted Wade. He couldn't have been inside, he would have escaped the fire, jumped out of the window, anything.

_He'll be okay...it will all be okay....oh god...but it won't be will it?_

"Mr. S are you okay? Where's Wade, have you heard from him?" Peter was breathless as he sprinted up to the small group of residents. Mr. S shook his head and explained how he'd left Wade to go to bed and given him sleeping pills and now he was afraid he'd got caught inside the building. There was no answer on his phone, but that was not uncommon as he didn't really bother too much with his mobile. Mr. S was shaking his head as he wiped away his tears.

"It's not looking good Pete. I think we might have lost him. I just don't know where else he could be. I know you were close to him, I saw it. I'm sorry son, he didn't deserve this." The old man watched as the fire crew battled to get the flames under control. "I don't know what I'm going to do now, that place was my whole life."

Peter bit back his tears as he turned away from the group of people and ran into an alleyway across the road. He started crying uncontrollably. All he could see in his mind was Wade's face looking calm and loving. He couldn't take it all in.

_Why has this happened? How? Is it the arsonist? Why this place? Does he know them?_

_Oh._

_It's him. It's that motherfucking creep who Wade had the fight with. He did this._

_He's killed the man I love._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Further down the block the man sat in his car and watched the fire light up the sky. He smiled to himself as he caught a whiff of the scorched scent through his side window. This one had been personal. He had to teach those bastards a lesson. They would never disrespect him again. He knew the big scarred guy had been inside. Just prior to setting off his detonators he saw him at the window. He wouldn’t have escaped alive. The strategic locations of the detonators and the liberal scattering of the accelerant meant the place had gone up like a fireball. He smirked at the thought of his attacker burning to death.

"Serves you right, acting like you have the right to push me around. Well, no more! Bye bye loser, hope you rot in hell." 

He had seen Spider-Man make an entrance and his joy was greatly enhanced when he saw the reaction of the crowd. It pleased him to know people didn't want the web shooter sticking his nose in anymore, but he still felt like he wanted to teach him a lesson. 

"Going to watch you burn bug boy."

He slotted the key in the ignition and reversed up. Turning the car, he took one last look over his shoulder at the flames dancing in the night air and drove away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deadpool sat in an old armchair in the back of Weasel's bar. He'd agreed to let him stay there for a while. It was a basic set up spread over two rooms, but it was pretty clean and more importantly it was secluded. Nobody would bother him or ask questions. He tapped his fingers on the arm rests, frustration coursing through his body. He wanted to find Spider-Man and ask him what the hell was going on. Deadpool, unlike Wade, refused to even entertain the idea that Spidey could be a bad guy. No, in his eyes this was all a misunderstanding. His Spider-Man was as pure as freshly fallen snow and he would prove it.

_Nobody is going to dis my special boy._

The Merc found his phone in one of his pouches and switched it on. It beeped with a message almost immediately. 

"Talk of the devil, it's the man himself....ohhh Spidey sending me a message...I've got butterflies in my balls." Deadpool opened the text. 

[ **Deadpool please reply when you get this. Have to see you. Need your help. I know who the arsonist is**.]

The Merc grinned to himself, tickled that Spider-Man needed his help. 

[ **Who dis? New phone**.]

[ **Just kidding Baby Boy, tell me where and when, I'm all yours**.]

_Hmmm I could murder some chimichangas right now._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter lay on his bed, hugging a pillow beside him. He felt numb with shock. He had no idea how to deal with the pain in his heart. His thoughts were filled with images of Wade and the memory of his gentle hands. He wanted to hold him, smell him, kiss him, stroke his beautiful skin. He cried into the sheets as the cold reality seeped into his brain. 

He heard his phone and he read the reply from Deadpool. He was glad he'd given him his number. If anybody could help catch the arsonist it would be him. He needed to avenge Wade's death and save the city from any more heartache. He could prove to all those doubters that he was the real thing, but that wasn't high on his list of priorities. He wanted that scumbag to pay for what he had done.

He sent a reply to Deadpool. Part of him needed that feeling of _safety_ The Merc had shown him before. He wanted someone to comfort him, even if it meant not really revealing his true sorrow.

[ **Same place as last time. Rooftop at my friend Peter's. Tomorrow night 8pm**.]

Deadpool replied within a few seconds.

[ **Your wish is my command Spidey Buns**.]

Peter smiled weakly. 

[ **Thank you**.]

_Oh Wade....I miss you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Peter.  
> I think it's time these boys had some good news.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spidey seeks out Deadpool as Peter deals with his grief over Wade, but then he makes a happy discovery.  
> The plan to lure out the arsonist is put in to action with help from Tia and the tv station.  
> Does Deadpool finally get to catch a naughty spider?

Spidey? What up Baby Boy? Oh ...wow...hey ....okay we doing hugs now?" Deadpool staggered back as Spider-Man flung his arms round him. The Merc wrapped him up and held him tight against his body. "Mmm this feels nice ....so eh...what changed your mind about ...erm us and.. _this_?" 

Peter sighed, he didn't care that Deadpool was getting the wrong idea. He needed to be held, soothed, _comforted_. The Merc's body reminded him of Wade and he clung on for dear life, needing that closeness to heal some of his pain. "Just shut up and hold me, no funny business, just hugs, I need it....please."

_Don't let me go...not yet._

Peter was glad his mask hid his tears. He wanted to shout from the rooftops how much he regretted not speaking out when he had the chance with Wade. He hated that his own reluctance to reveal his identity had caused him to miss the opportunity to tell Wade he had fallen in love with him.

"Spidey? Hey, what's going on? I'd like to think I'm your friend and you can talk to me...that doesn't mean I want you to stop hugging me...I mean it feels way too good. You're making my tamales tingle here....if I could just move you this way a little...oh yeah... _that's it_...that's the spot." Deadpool was wriggling about trying to connect his ever growing arousal to Spider-Man's crotch, at the same time he was doing his best to appear _compassionate._

"Jesus Pool...cut it out, this isn't about sex. I need a friend right now, things are way too weird. Some pretty fucked up stuff has happened over the past two days and I just need your help. Thank you for this ...you give good hugs...ehm minus the _dick rubbing_...another time that would have been nice too...but..eh not now, sorry." Peter found it mildly disturbing that he always seemed to end up feeling confused in Deadpool's company. One half of him wanted to be close to The Merc and the other half wanted to run far away. 

_He just feels so nice...I don't know why._

"Okay my little Spider what gives? Tell Deadpool all your troubles." The Merc held Spidey's hand while he listened. 

"Something awful happened yesterday. There was another fire and my friend Peter lost someone he was really close to. In fact it was somebody he was in love with and now he's broken hearted and sad and I need to help him." Spidey's voice trembled as he spoke. Deadpool didn't move. The part of Wade's brain that usually zoned out when he put on the suit suddenly came into focus. 

_What did he just say? Somebody Peter was 'in love with'? What the fuck?_

_Where was this Fire? What the hell is going on? I need to speak to Peter._

"Ah man that's so sad. Should we go see your friend? I got hugs for everybody. Who died? I mean did you know them too? Where was the fire? Man, this arsonist is a piece of work." Deadpool pulled Spidey in for another hug and for a moment it felt like he was crying. Wade's mind was floating in and out of Deadpool's consciousness. He needed to know who the person was.

"It was a guy called Wade who worked at the grocery store down the block." 

The Merc gulped.

_What the shit? The store got targeted? Oh my god....poor Mr. S._

_But wait? They all think I'm dead? This is beyond fucked up._

Spidey continued. "Peter had been seeing him and he was a good guy. He was pretty hung up on him and now his whole world has fallen apart. He said they had some stupid misunderstanding and he never even got to say sorry." Wade felt his insides swirling round with anxious tension.

_Peter did nothing wrong and now it seems neither did Spider-Man. I am the one who fucked up, my stupid imagination running wild._

_What the hell is wrong with me? I've got to make this right._

"Your message said you know who the arsonist is?" Deadpool was curious to find out so he could help this asshole on his way to the afterlife.

"Wade had a fight with some creep outside the grocery store, he really beat the crap out of this loser, but Peter seems to think he is the arsonist as it wasn't the first time they'd come to blows. The guy is a troublemaker and the stupid TV station posted a video about the fight and tried to make Wade out to be the bad guy. Oh and guess what? The same tv station did a nice little expose on you too Pool. These media guys are all scumbags. So apparently Spider-Man is now the accomplice of a 'coldblooded killer'. Don't you just love it?" Spidey paced up and down the roof, he was agitated and riled up. He wanted to nail that arsonist creep.

Deadpool stayed uncharacteristically silent. Wade's thoughts flooded his head. He thought about the guy. It could be true. He could definitely be the arsonist. He recalled Tia saying something about the last time he hassled her. He told her he was an artist and he was going to be on tv. No, he had _something planned_ for the TV station, that they 'wouldn't forget him in a hurry'. 

_Shit....of course...the fire._

_Oh and he hates Spider-Man._

_But that could be an advantage here._

_I need to help Spidey....but I also need to see Peter...explain, make him happy again._

"Are they sure about this guy Wade being dead? Did they find a body? I mean maybe he left town or something to get away from the media bullshit." Peter heard Deadpool's words and he knew he had a point, there had been no mention of a body. He should find out for certain. A little flutter of hope emerged in his heart.

_Please Wade....please be alive._

"Does anybody else know the creep he beat up? If he IS the arsonist then we need to catch him....teach him a lesson." Deadpool stroked his guns as he imagined himself blowing this guy's head off.

"We need to catch him to hand him over to the authorities. There has already been too much death and devastation, you can beat him up a little, but no killing." Spidey stood his ground, this had to be handled properly, too many people had already been affected by it.

"Okay okay I get it...so erm in the meantime my special spider ....you want another hug?" Deadpool opened his arms and smiled broadly.

"Oh why the hell not....you do give good hugs." Spidey grabbed hold of The Merc's big body and allowed himself to be squeezed tightly. He was glad he still had him, it softened his grief over Wade. 

Deadpool couldn't have been happier.

_Well...maybe if he took his pants off._

_Oops._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day Peter contacted Mr. S to ask if he had heard anything from the fire Marshall with regards to the investigation. As he hoped, there had been no sign of a body and the marshal was of the opinion that no people were hurt. He also confirmed it looked like the same M.O. as the previous fires, where a particular accelerant was used. Two witnesses had also come forward claiming they heard loud bangs prior to the blaze. The building next door suffered mainly smoke damage, but luckily the store being on a corner meant no other businesses or homes were affected.

Peter's heart leapt as he realised Wade was most probably still alive and it was like Deadpool had suggested that he had likely left town for a while. He asked Mr. S if he could go over and talk to him. 

"Mr. S I have reason to believe the arsonist is the guy Wade beat up outside the store. The last time he approached Tia he was talking in riddles about being on tv and how people didn't appreciate his hard work. He also hates Spider-Man, no doubt because the tv station keeps showing him rescuing people from the fires. I have spoken to Spidey and he agrees this guy is a likely suspect. It's not a coincidence he caused trouble and then that same night the store went up in flames." Peter needed Mr. S on board for his plan.

"Those idiots at the TV station did a number on Wade, showing that video and trying to make out he's some violent asshole. We know he isn't and that kind of negative attention would wound him. When I saw the other videos online I could see the heartbreak on his face as he helped you indoors. Wade is a good guy and the TV station needs to make that right. I believe Wade is alive, now more than ever, but he will be licking his wounds somewhere waiting for the TV crap to have died down. He probably doesn't even know about the fire." Mr. S nodded as Peter talked.

"We should get the TV station to do an appeal." Mr. S was playing right into Peter's hands. He hoped that would be his reaction, but there was another reason with a twist he wanted to add. 

"Yes an appeal is a great idea, but let's for one moment imagine the arsonist watching that. He would hate it. He only wants the TV station to report on his 'work', show the fire, talk about the fire. He's probably happy thinking Wade has died. We could lure him out with this appeal. Get his attention. You should get Tia to do it. According to Wade this guy has been pursuing her for months." Mr. Santini's face lit up, he thought it was a great idea. He pulled Tia's number up on his phone to call her, but Peter stopped him.

"We should get Spider-Man to do the appeal with Tia. That would _really_ wind this guy up and it would mean the TV station could repair some of the damage they did reporting on him too. Damn these media people they just cause so much shit. Time they made amends and hopefully it will bring Wade back to us, you know how much he loves Spidey." Peter's eyes gleamed as he imagined seeing Wade again.

"Peter you are a genius. I like it, yes. Can you get Spider-Man to go along with it? I mean I know he's a busy guy and why would he care about one little grocery store in a huge city like this? I wouldn't want to bother him." Mr. S shrugged his shoulders in mock humility, because _of course_ he wanted Spidey's help.

"Who do you think suggested it? Spider-Man is on board. He cares about this city, this neighborhood, all the residents. He's a good guy Mr. S, just like Wade. Hey and I just thought of something else. Remember the TV station was trying to get that creep to come forward after they showed the fight? Well, what if Tia reinforced that request and made it sound like he was owed an apology for the misunderstanding that led to the fight? She could lure this guy out of his hiding place. He wants nothing more than to _impress_ her." Peter's face was a picture of excitement as he explained his theory to Mr. S.

"Peter this is like something from a goddamned movie and I think it's going to work. Sign this kid up, Hollywood. Oh my god!" Mr. S raised his hands and rolled his eyes. His smile was all Peter needed to see. "Get me the number for the TV station."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade sat back on the bed at Weasel's place and thought about Peter. After Deadpool and Spidey had parted the previous night he'd dropped by the burnt out store. He was shocked by how bad it looked and could see why they all thought he would be dead if he'd been inside. It made him feel sad to see the place like that. It had been his home for a year and he'd felt comfortable and fairly happy there. Mr. S didn't deserve to lose his business.

_If I'd just kept my cool none of this would have happened._

_How can I face them?_

He felt relieved to hear from Spidey that Peter didn't believe the video and that he knew Wade was a good guy. He felt awful for disappearing. He just wanted to go to Peter and tell him everything would be okay, but his guilt about causing so much trouble held him back.

_'Somebody Peter was in love with'....he told Spidey he loved me._

_I love you too Beautiful, so much. You have burst my heart wide open._

_Please don't be sad, we will be together really soon....I promise._

Wade needed Deadpool to help Spidey catch this arsonist bastard first and make sure he was locked up for good. He needed things to be calm and clear for his reunion with Peter, no distractions. He didn't want to reveal Deadpool, it was better he remained hidden from Peter. Too much bad stuff had happened with The Merc and after this he would put his suit away and revert back to just being himself.

_Just me and my boyfriend Peter...hm I like the sound of that._

Spidey told Deadpool to wait until he contacted him as he was going to devise a plan to lure the creep out. At five forty five his phone bleeped and a message popped up from the web shooter.

[ **Switch on the tv at six. News channel. Plan A for Operation Arsonist is about to go down.** ]

Wade grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. He sent a reply as he waited.

[ **Exciting!!** ]

The six o'clock news broadcast started with the usual city updates and stories and then ten minutes in a special appeal was announced. The anchor woman explained about Mr. Santini's grocery store and the fire and how at first his employee Wade Wilson was feared dead, but now it appeared that there were in fact no casualties. She went on to say that the TV station had wrongly shown a video of Mr. Wilson involved in an altercation without checking the facts first and this may have led to his disappearance. They issued an apology and then the cameras switched to a reporter standing next to Tia outside what used to be Santini's grocery store. 

"Viewers we are here at the scene of yet another fire and with me is Tia who is appealing for her colleague and friend Wade Wilson to get in touch." The camera zoomed in on Tia's face as she spoke calmly.

"Wade if you're watching this please call us. We are all so worried. We thought you were dead! If anybody sees this and knows where Wade is please tell him or get in touch and let us know where he is. Oh.... _look_...somebody else is here too." Tia pretended to be surprised as Spidey webbed himself beside her. The reporter played along acting all excited about Spider-Man putting in an appearance.

Wade's mouth was as wide as the Lincoln Tunnel as he watched the cheesy spectacle on the screen. 

_They've got to be fucking kidding? This is terrible, but ah it's also kind of cute._

_Smart move using Tia though, she's definitely that scumbag's weakness._

"Hey Wade it's Spidey here. I understand you're a fan, well I am very flattered, thank you. If you can, please call your friends because they and I just want you home and safe. I understand you're a pretty stand up guy and sometimes even the best guys get caught up in stupid fights or arguments. Nobody thinks anything bad Wade, it was all just a misunderstanding. Get in touch buddy, just remember you are loved. Tia you have something to add?" Spider-Man gave a thumbs up to the camera and stepped aside. Tia looked straight down the lens as she said her final piece.

"We would like to offer our sincerest apologies to the other person who was involved in the disagreement outside the store that day. Everything just went crazy and some harsh words were said. All is forgiven and forgotten on our part and we...well, _me especially_...would like to offer you the hand of friendship. We all live here in this neighborhood and we should look out for each other not push people away because of a stupid mix up. So, I am reaching out and if you want to get in contact please call the number on screen. Thank you." Tia stepped back and the reporter gave a quick recap as he read out the contact number and signed off back to the studio.

Wade was shaking his head. He heard a knock at the door and Weasel poked his head inside with a surprised look on his face. "Did you just see the news? Oh my god what the shit? They got Spider-Man to do an appeal for you. What's going on Wade? I thought you were just lying low?" 

"Long story, Deadpool is helping Spider-Man." Wade smiled at Weasel as he rolled his eyes and started laughing.

"Holy crap Deadpool finally got his wish? He's been following Spidey for years. Well, good luck to you that's all I can say and as long as it doesn't involve my bar getting trashed I don't really care....but you know Wade it might be an idea just to call that Tia girl, she looked nice. Kind of crappy to let her worry. You guys hooked up?" Weasel raised his eyebrows.

"No, but I...eh... his name's Peter. I should call him.. _later_." Wade sighed and got off the bed. He needed to get his suit on.

"Okay so you got a guy now? Well as long as you're happy man whatever. So, does this mean Tia is single? Can you get me her number?" Weasel grinned as Wade walked towards him and pushed him out the door.

"Nope. Get lost. Oh.. and thanks." Weasel nodded and disappeared back into the bar. 

Wade heard his phone.

[ **Did you see it? Now we wait for Mr. Arsonist to get in touch. Fingers crossed this works. Talk later.** ]

Wade smirked, it still seemed funny that Spider-Man was messaging Deadpool about his plans. All he cared about at that point was catching this fire starting asshole so he could see Peter again. He thought about Weasel's words, it might be an idea to text Tia, just to say he was okay and sorry about the store and that he would be back soon. She could tell Peter and stop him worrying. He didn't want him to have any more pain. He looked up Tia's number and sent her a message.

[ **It's Wade. I'm fine, please tell Peter. I'm sorry about the fire. I will come back soon. Please keep it to yourselves, I don't want any more online crap or the tv people getting involved**.]

A reply came through almost immediately.

[ **Wade? OMG where are you? I'll tell Peter. No I won't tell anybody else. Please come home soon, we miss you. WE LOVE YOU xoxoxo *multiple emojis*** ]

Wade smiled at the message. It felt nice to know he was loved. He hadn't really considered how others close to him might feel about his presence. He just existed in his own little bubble most of the time and tended to steer clear of any kind of attachment to others. He realised he couldn't keep his heart closed for much longer. He had to allow some people in. He could still be cautious and on guard, but it was time to be more accepting. 

_Starting with Peter._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Arsonist raged as he watched the broadcast. He felt angry at the lack of any footage showing the actual fire. His artwork was overlooked again and all the focus was placed on Spider-Man and some stupid appeal for that scarred up meathead Wade. It puzzled him how he'd survived the blaze. It made no sense. He cursed at the screen, but then Tia spoke again and something changed.

Tia was _concerned_ for his welfare. She was talking about an _apology_ and _friendship_. It made him feel uplifted, like at last somebody had noticed him. He thought maybe she finally understood that he was serious in his attention towards her and that he was a passionate artist, a creative soul seeking recognition. All he needed was a little sympathy, someone to share his vitriol against the world.

The arsonist had led a chaotic and unsettled existence for most of his life. His childhood had been brutal, a cold father subjected him to savage beatings and humiliation. His mother had died when he was three months old and his father always blamed him. The truth was that she suffered from postnatal depression and in actual fact she had tried to kill both herself and the baby. She couldn't stand to be around her abusive husband any longer. Tired of being pushed around and neglected he had burnt the family home down at age eight and killed his father in the process.

This poor start in life only fuelled what would become a pattern of destructive behaviour throughout his life. He'd been striking matches all over the country for years. Burning down buildings that were connected to his feelings of misery and loneliness. When the school he attended aged ten gave him detention for spitting at the headmaster he set it alight, making sure he removed all the class pets first. He liked animals, they were innocent, like he had been as a child. The fire brigade found a neat row of cages containing various rabbits, guinea pigs and hamsters, all placed at a safe distance while the school incinerated. 

When a drive in burger joint fired him at age sixteen for smoking on the job he designed his first remote detonator device and blew the place to hell. He hadn't intended the explosion to be so big, but boy did it look fantastic. He managed to evade the authorities all these years. He put that down to the casualties being low. It was never about hurting people by killing them, it was more about getting their attention. Showing them that he wasn't useless or worthless, but a clever and inventive person. He wanted to create a masterpiece every time he sparked a flame. He was enamored by the lure of the fire, the way it danced and glowed as it grew. Fire was dangerous and seductive, something that needed to be controlled, _charmed_ even. It was like an all consuming love affair, devastating and addictive, one wrong move and it would all be over.

He sat back in his seat and thought about Tia. He'd noticed her smiling face when he'd stopped off at the grocery store almost six months ago. He hadn't considered love as an option in his life, but something about her made him feel upbeat and happy. He'd approached her a couple of times, but she kept missing the point. It felt like he was speaking another language to her and then that big ugly bastard had got involved and things turned sour. 

Since then he'd been on a scorching rampage throughout the city. He burnt the bank when they refused him a loan. He burnt the hotel he had stayed at because his credit card got declined and they threw him out of his room. He even burnt the parking garage after his car got clamped and he had to pay a release fee. He'd been a very busy, very angry boy.

Now he was tired. While he had relished the fire at the grocery store it didn't give him the same level of satisfaction as the other bigger blazes. He'd long given up caring about how many people got hurt and he had to admit that when he thought Wade had been killed it felt good, like justice. The beating he received was nothing, he had endured so much worse. Cuts and bruises had covered his body at too many times in his life. He also had scars, but they always remained hidden. Until that first spark, then they would start to itch.

He decided he wanted to meet Tia. If she was prepared to move on and start fresh then so was he. He deserved to feel some happiness, the warmth of a good woman. He grinned salaciously as he imagined his hands on Tia's curves, he was especially drawn to her breasts. He had a desire to see them bouncing up and down as she rode him all night.

He went on the tv station's website and found the number. He made the call, but he didn't want them to know it was him, so he decided to say he was an old friend of Tia's who had lost touch and could they pass on his number. He told them he was an artist and Tia had always admired his work. He knew she would get it after what he told her. He hung up and smiled. Now all he had to do was wait for her call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You spoke to Wade? When? How? Is he okay?" Peter was talking to Tia on his phone. His heart raced as she told him about Wade's message. He felt so happy knowing the big guy was alright. "Can you give me his number? I need to talk to him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, please Tia." 

They had to cut the conversation short as another call came through on the young woman's phone, she promised to text Wade's number and hung up. Peter sighed, his face beaming with relief. His one wish had come true, to be able to see his beautiful scarred man again and this time he wouldn't waste a second. He was going to pour his heart out.

The sound of a message coming through on his Spidey phone broke his thoughts. He rushed over and there was a text from Tia telling him the arsonist had made contact and she now had his number.

He replied asking if they could meet as soon as possible to discuss the next step. Tia responded suggesting her place as her kids were at their grandmother's for a few days and she would be alone. He agreed to meet her in an hour, first he needed to tell Deadpool. He sent him a somewhat cryptic message.

[ **Meet me above China Sun in one hour. Rendezvous at Tia's place. The Fire Bird has landed**.]

As he was getting changed another message came through on his regular phone. Tia again, but this time to send him Wade's number. It looked a little familiar, but he thought it was probably one of those mobile numbers with an easy numerical sequence. It dawned on him that up until that moment he hadn't even considered asking the big man for his number. He never saw Wade with a phone.

Back at Weasel's place Deadpool was drinking a beer at the bar when Spidey's message came through. He spat his drink out with laughter as he read his attempt at coded language. 

_I thought I was the corny one._

[ **Received and understood Oh Great Arachnid. The Red Pool of Death is at your service**.]

[ **Oh and Baby Boy can we please get Dim Sum? China Sun is the best!** ]

Peter shook his head as he read Deadpool's replies. Spidey would buy him all the Chinese Food he could eat if he helped him catch this creep. He needed things to run smoothly, that meant The Merc needed to be focussed. He wanted this guy alive, so he could pay for his crimes.

Exactly one hour later Spidey was waiting on the fire escape at the back of the restaurant. Tia's apartment was in the building next door. He had a small package in his hand containing four steamed dumplings for Deadpool.

"Ohhhh Websy baby what is this? Are these for me? Mmmm they smell amazing. Thank you sweet cheeks you really know how to treat a guy." Deadpool shoved two of the dumplings under his mask and ate noisily while Spidey looked on mildly disgusted. "Jesus Pool, do you have to be so gross?"

The Merc grinned and devoured the rest of the food. He belched loudly, sighing as he rubbed his belly. "Spidey just when I think I can't love you any more, you up the stakes. That was delicious."

"Yeah I heard. Now let's go see Tia.... and Pool....behave yourself please." Spidey was in no mood to hang about and he hoped now he had _pacified_ The Merc with some treats he would be less _himself_ around Tia. Peter sniggered.

_He's going to do something embarrassing. I just know it._

_It's cute in a way, he can't help it.....ohhh no you idiot, stop getting distracted._

Spider-Man was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed Deadpool slide up behind him and curl his big arm round his slim waist. His dark voice whispered low in his ear as he squeezed Spidey's butt cheek.

"Mmm sugar buns, your ass feels just as good as those dumplings. When this is all done I'm going to bend you over and bite it...hard." He grinded his crotch into Spidey's behind, making Peter bite his lip beneath his mask. 

_Oh my god._

_What? Noooo this is bad...I need to think of Wade._

_But...he...there's just something....unfinished business between us._

"Hmm you'll have to catch me first." Spidey released Deadpool's arm and pinned him against the wall. There was a strange spark between them, like he was drawn to The Merc, not like last time, no this was something deeper. "Who _are_ you Pool?" 

_What the hell am I doing?_

"I'm all your secret wishes waiting to come true. Web me up Baby Boy, take what you want." The Merc grabbed Spidey's hips and pulled him closer. "Come on...you know you like it Deadpool style...rough and dirty in a dark alley...give me some of that Spidey strength."

In a moment of what can only be described as _madness_ Spidey grinded up against The Merc's big body. He whimpered as he felt his strong hands all over, rubbing and kneading his flesh. Deadpool spun them round and shoved his thick thigh between the web shooter's legs as they moaned into each other. Peter was pressed right against the wall as he rubbed his groin on the imposing leg. He knew he was hard as he guided Deadpool's gloved hand towards his arousal. 

"Ahh Pool...touch me...make it hurt." The Merc yanked Peter's suit down and gripped his needy cock, stroking it roughly as he breathed in his ear. "You like that my horny little Spider? Do you want me to rub our dicks together? I'm going to make you come so hard....you better hold on." 

The Merc pushed into Spidey as he slipped his large member out of his suit and started rubbing the two erections together with his big hand. It was dark enough to hide Deadpool's scars , but that didn't mean Peter couldn't feel a weird sensation, it felt like The Merc's cock was _ribbed_ in some way.

_I heard he had a mutation....maybe that's what it is...it feels incredible._

_I know I shouldn't, but I need it so bad, I need him._

"Ahhh yes...oh god...keep going...I'm so close...I'm gonna come...please ..ah." Peter groaned as he felt the friction of Deadpool's glove and his ridged pulsating cock, it felt warm and wet from their combined precum. As Peter held on to The Merc's neck and moaned in his ear he felt his orgasm rise. He threw his head back and yelled out, before The Merc clamped his other hand over his mouth to muffle his cries. Deadpool growled deeply as he felt his cock erupt together with Spidey's. Their seed felt hot and slippery as it coated The Merc's glove and their satiated members. He leant against the web shooter as he worked his cock back inside his suit. Peter was panting too hard to even notice and as he looked up at The Merc he felt an immense feeling of _satisfaction_.

Deadpool reached inside one of his pouches and produced some wipes. He gently cleaned Spidey and pulled his suit pants back up. He kissed him through his mask. "You're so hot Baby Boy...you really _do_ give me heart sparkles." 

"Pool, I don't know what's going to happen, but that was amazing. Thank you...I just needed you to touch me." Spidey stroked The Merc's chest. "I guess we need to go, we've got a bad guy to catch."

Deadpool slapped Spidey's ass and laughed. "Let's do this Webs, time to make some chimi fucking changas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh these guys...they just can't keep their hands off each other!  
> ***I thought it would be interesting to give a little background on the arsonist instead of him just being yet another dumb criminal. I wanted to explore what had driven him to be so all consumed by fire and his bitterness towards other people and well, life in general really. I have left him nameless so far, no reason, just felt right.***


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool and Spiderman join forces with Tia to lure the arsonist out.  
> Wade and Peter do some soul searching.  
> As always things don't go quite to plan because...well...Deadpool.
> 
> **Thank you sweet people for reading this far, your devoted attention fills my heart with sugar coated love sparkles xoxoxox****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool is a very naughty boy in this chapter.  
> It's mostly quite flirty (smutty...) and humorous, but there is also a shock.

Tia opened the door to her apartment and greeted Spider-Man. He introduced Deadpool who proceeded to act like his usual _charming_ self.

"Tiaaaa, Oh em gee Baby Girl you are even more beautiful in the flesh. I feel like I'm meeting a movie star. Loved your performance on tv earlier, very convincing! Phew I am totally fangirling right now!" Deadpool pretended to faint, making Tia giggle and Spidey groan. "Oh for the love of... Pool knock it off!"

"What? Oh not fair, you are such a killjoy Mr. Hero. Seriously he has no sense of humor. Tia likes me, don't you girlfriend?" The Merc sidled up to the young woman as she gave him a shy smile. Spidey grabbed Deadpool's arm and marched him towards a chair. "Sit there and shut up."

"But..." The Merc tried to protest.

"Nope, now behave, don't make me web your mouth shut." Spidey was in no mood for nonsense.

"Ohhh stop it Webs that's totally one of my kinks." Deadpool shrugged his shoulders with glee.

_I love it when he gets all strict._

Spidey and Tia started brainstorming about their next move. They sent a message to the number the TV station had passed on, keeping it casual and asking if Tia could meet the guy. 

"Woah I don't think that's a good idea at all. I mean what if fucked up Mr. Matchsticks gets frisky with our gorgeous girl? How about if I dress up like Tia and meet him in a nice secluded spot down by the river? I've got a fabulous blonde wig and some killer heels, by the time he realizes it's me I'll have nailed him with one of my babies." Deadpool purred as he crossed his legs and stroked his katanas.

"Pool...I don't even know how you want me to react to that, but I have to admit you're right about this guy maybe getting too friendly. We need to make sure you meet him somewhere public and stay in contact with me at all times. I think I may have the perfect device to help us out. Whatever you do, don't go anywhere or put yourself in a situation where you would be alone with him." Tia's safety was more important to Spidey than anything else. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I want to catch this creep once and for all. He needs to pay for the shit he's pulled in this city, not to mention what he did to Vincent's store. I'm just glad Wade is okay, oh did Peter tell you? We had a message from the big guy and he's fine. I think those two are going to fall in love, it's so romantic. They are crazy about each other, I know about these things." Tia had a wistful little smile on her face as she talked about the two men. 

"Oh well that is just adorable. Yeah I saw that Wade guy on tv, he's a big boy alright. I bet your friend Peter can't wait to get his hands on him. Hmmhmm they are going to have SO much fun....a girl is almost jealous." Deadpool clutched at his heart while Peter secretly turned deep scarlet under his mask.

_Oh no how the hell am I going to face Wade knowing I let Deadpool seduce me ...on a fucking fire escape of all places....and worse...I liked it...a lot._

_We've not even got together and I'm two-timing him with a ruthless Mercenary who likes dressing up in wigs and high heels. You never make life easy do you Parker?_

"I don't think we should be discussing Peter's private life. It's between them and I am sure they will be very happy to see each other again." Spidey tried to be the voice of reason but Deadpool imitated his _sensible_ tone and both he and Tia fell about laughing.

"Stop it! You're like a pair of goddamned preschoolers. I was just saying that Peter....oh." The sound of Tia's phone ringing cut Spidey off mid-sentence.

All three of them froze and stared at the buzzing mobile.

"Quick...answer it...it's him. Ohhh fuck fuck fuck!" Deadpool jumped up and thrust the phone at Tia. "Just stay calm sweet stuff, we're here." 

The young woman took a deep breath as she answered. Her eyes widened and she nodded to confirm it was him. Spidey shot a web at Deadpool's mask, muting him, then he motioned to Tia to switch on speakerphone.

"So you finally came to your senses eh Tia? I told you I'm a nice guy. I'm glad we can talk babe." The guy was wasting no time being a sleazeball and Tia pretended to stick her finger down her throat. Deadpool slapped his own thigh, trying to force a laugh. Spidey glared at him and shot out a web, pinning The Merc's hand to the wall. 

"Ehm yeah, well you know we felt so bad about the fight at the store. It was all a stupid misunderstanding. I'm so sorry you got hurt. I thought maybe it would be nice if we could meet up some time, you know like talk or something." Tia put on her best _casual_ voice, staying friendly while rolling her eyes at Spidey and Deadpool.

"Yeah sugar that would be _real_ nice. I got a few things to arrange these next few days, but what do you say we meet Thursday night? You, me, a few sexy cocktails, sound good? I bet a pretty girl like you loves a pink martini. I could pick you up if you like." The guy's arrogance was making Tia frown, she was going to have to be on her guard.

"That's real sweet, but just give me the name of the bar and I'll meet you there." Tia was no fool, there was no way she was getting into a car with this creep.

"Okay babe, Thursday eight o'clock at the Moonlight bar in Midtown, it's across from the Grand Plaza, you know the big ass hotel where all the movie stars stay? Meet me there...and eh..wear something with a little skin, you know what I mean heh heh." The guy's lecherous tone made Tia's skin crawl. She hung up and pulled a face at the two masked men. "Jesus, what a fucking asshole. You guys better stay close-by, I ain't getting felt up by this slime ball."

Spidey assured the young woman that they would be tailing her and keeping in touch using a remote bugging device. It was a piece of tech Peter had helped design at work and this was the perfect situation in which to use it. He would make sure they had phone contact as a backup in case there was any problem. They decided the hotel across the street was an excellent look-out post. All they needed was a clue that this guy was the arsonist. If he behaved anything like last time he wouldn't be able to contain himself and start bragging about his art works. They agreed if Tia mentioned Spider-Man and the fire rescue it would probably _encourage_ the guy to open up.

While Tia disappeared into the bathroom Spidey released Deadpool. The Merc had a boner the size of the Empire State Building tenting in his suit, barely managing to hide it by crossing his legs. Spidey gasped at his shameless arousal.

"Holy shit Pool what the hell is wrong with you? Get rid of it before Tia comes back." Spidey scolded, but it only turned the hapless anti-hero on even more.

"Ohhhh Baby Boy I can't help it. I told you being webbed up was one of my kinks. you have no idea how hard you make me Spidey buns. Go on, just touch it quickly." The Merc hissed through his teeth as he grabbed hold of Spidey's hand and pressed it against his bulging crotch. The web shooter was perplexed at his brazen disregard for any level of shame. He squeezed Deadpool's erection hard, making him yelp too loudly and pushed him onto the floor. "Get a grip Pool."

"Only if you promise to watch....OOPS...ouch. Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Deadpool rolled about on the floor as Spidey punched his side. Without hesitation The Merc hooked Spidey's legs and dragged him down beside him, wrestling with his arms, trying to pin him down. "Pool, shit, no stop it. Not here..." 

"Erm, you guys okay?" Tia stood staring at the entangled pair grappling on the floor of her living room. "I mean, if you guys need a moment ..." She raised her eyebrows and grinned.

Peter's face was like a grilled tomato under his mask, the heat of his blushes making him sweat. He couldn't believe the way The Merc just crashed through all his boundaries and enticed him into lewd behaviour at any given moment. He really wanted to resist him, but every time he got anywhere near him Deadpool just made Spidey lose control. He felt guilty and confused, it was clouding his feelings about Wade. He was sure of his love, he knew he wanted the quiet scarred man, but part of him also wanted Deadpool. He didn't want to lead them both on, although something told him The Merc wouldn't be put off by that at all.

_He's so damned horny he'd probably want a threesome._

_Oh._

_No, nope, for god's sake Peter, make a choice!_

"It's okay sweet Tia I was just teaching Spidey some new techniques for tackling bad guys. He's _always_ asking me for help. Sometimes he can be a real pain in the ass. I keep telling him I'm too busy, but he just won't take no for an answer. Ahh Super Heroes...what's a girl to do?" Deadpool fluttered his fingers as he blew an imaginary kiss into the air. Tia smiled, she thought these two needed to get a room pronto.

They arranged to meet Tia before her meeting on Thursday so Spidey could fit the listening device and finalise any last minute details of the plan. Deadpool kissed Tia's hand and made a series of inappropriate sexual comments about how they could have been lovers in a previous life. Spidey cringed, Tia just laughed, she found The Merc hilarious.

"So Webs, your place or mine? I've not really done any spring cleaning for a while, so probably best we take the party to yours. How about it Spidey Baby, fancy a dance on the Pool pole? It's hard and shiny and full of surprises." The Merc rubbed himself against Peter's leg and he stepped back, trying to keep some distance between them.

"Pool I don't think that's a good idea. If we're going to be working together to catch the arsonist it's better there are no distractions. I know what happened earlier was so hot and oh boy did it feel good, but seriously we need to focus. Tia's safety has to be our main priority on Thursday, one slip up and she could be in a whole load of danger. I don't trust that guy one bit. The minute he confesses any connection to the fires I want you and I down in that bar, nailing his ass. Oh and Pool that does not involve guns or katanas. I want this guy to be handed over to the city police dept. and made to face justice for his crimes." Spidey took hold of Deadpool's hand as he spoke to him. "I do like you a lot Pool, but it's so damned complicated. I think we need to work some stuff out when this whole arsonist thing is over okay? I'm sorry, please don't feel too sad." 

Deadpool squeezed Spidey's hand in return and put on a jovial tone for his friend. He didn't want him to feel bad, because deep down in the recesses of Wade's mind he knew this was the right decision. Wade loved Peter and succumbing to Deadpool's voracious sexual desire for Spider-Man wasn't going to help his cause one bit. He needed to gain control again. The Merc had taken over his consciousness and conscience and he had to find some kind of balance or everything would fall apart. The Merc's strong feelings flooded his mind once more. 

"Oh Spidey my true hero, you never have to say sorry. To me you are perfection and nothing will ever change my mind. My heart sparkles will never stop shining for you. I know you have feelings for someone else. It's not Peter, but whoever it is...well he is one lucky guy and I don't mind telling you I hate him right now. We need to nail this fire starting motherfucker and I am here to help you in any way I can. We are a super team Baby Boy. Roll on Thursday, he's going to regret the day he ever struck his first match. You go now, call me when you need me my special spider." Deadpool let go of Spidey's hand and watched him web away. His heart felt a jolt of loneliness, but he knew things could never be anything more than _casual_ between them. Wade had his own plans and he suspected Spidey's alter ego, _whoever he was_ , had other ideas too. 

_They are so lucky. All I want is to love my Spider._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter lay on his bed and stared at his phone. Wade's number filled the screen, his finger hovered over the call icon. He wanted to speak to him so badly, ask him how he was feeling, _ask him when he was coming home_. He hesitated, blushing as his mind filled with thoughts of the previous night with Deadpool. For him and Wade to have any kind of future he was going to have to be honest. 

_Oh yeah that will sound great._

"Oh hey Wade, I was so happy to hear you were still alive that I let a sex-crazed killing machine jerk me off after feeding him dim sum." Peter groaned. "He might not even want to come back, I mean why would he? I'm probably getting way ahead of myself. Well Mr Parker, there is only one way to find out."

Peter pressed the call icon, it rang out a few times and then cut off. 

_Maybe it's the wrong number._

Suddenly his phone buzzed and a message came through.

[ **Who dis? New phone**.]

Peter blinked as he felt a weird sense of dejavu, but he shook it off. 

[ **Wade? It's Peter. Are you ok? Can we talk?** ] 

He hit send and waited.

Wade sat in silence as he read Peter's reply. He did want to talk, but he didn't know if he could tell the younger man what he wanted to hear. The truth was he felt guilty about Deadpool's antics with Spider-Man. If he and Peter had any hope of a future he would have to tell him the truth. 

_Oh boy, that's going to be some conversation._

"I missed you so much I jerked off Spider-Man on a fire escape like some prize fucking sleazeball, but don't worry I was dressed as my alter ego and it was _just sex._ Yeah way to go Wade you fucking moron." The Merc sighed at his failure to control Deadpool and his insatiable Spidey obsession. 

Wade's life had been calm and uneventful for the last couple of years. Shutting himself off from love and any kind of relationship had meant he could find peace in his mind about the events from the past. He'd needed time to heal from his grief and broken heart. While the work at the grocery store was mundane and repetitive, it grounded him, kept his thoughts away from.... _him_...Deadpool.

_Hey? Way to make a guy feel wanted._

_I think after last night you don't get to have any complaints Pool._

He really wanted to be with Peter. Every minute they spent apart he thought about the younger man. His smooth skin, his deep brown eyes, his lips, _kissing those lips_ , he was beautiful. He couldn't bear the idea of seeing any kind of _disappointment_ in those eyes, but he wasn't going to lie to him. That meant reluctantly telling him the truth about Deadpool.

_If he wants my heart he will have to accept all of me._

Wade tapped a response to Peter, somewhat cowardly, but it was for the best at that moment. He had to concentrate on helping Spider-Man catch the arsonist. Like the young hero told Deadpool, it was better if there were no _distractions_. 

[ **Back soon. Talk then. Sorry**.]

Peter's heart sank when he read the message. He had expected too much too soon. As far as he knew Wade still thought he and Spidey were some kind of item, where the web shooter was a callous abuser. The last time they had physically seen each other Wade confessed his feelings and then fled after seeing Spidey's suit in the bedroom. Of course Peter had no idea that Wade already knew he'd got it wrong.

_Jeez, talk about 'It's complicated' that's a fucking understatement right there..._

_Pool, stop butting in, this is my story remember._

_Man, you creative types sure are touchy!_

Peter typed a new message, throwing caution to the wind. He needed the big guy to know how he felt. If he rejected him then so be it. He had almost lost him once, in Peter's eyes he had nothing to lose. He held his breath as he pressed send.

[ **I'm sorry too. I love you Wade.** ]

The Merc smiled at Peter's words. 

_Oh you have no idea ....you have my whole heart Beautiful._

He wanted to call him back and tell him over and over how amazing and special he thought he was, but it wasn't the right time. He didn't want to tell him like this, it needed to be face to face. Then he was going to make love to him, really take his time to show Peter just how much he adored him, but for now he had work to do. He didn't reply to Peter's message, he would wait until he saw him again. 

_Take things nice and slow...we'll have all the time in the world._

Of course Wade had forgotten about the bedroom incident because he now knew via Deadpool that Spider-Man really was a good guy and Peter must have been telling the truth about the subway accident. He felt more troubled by his own behaviour with the masked hero. He just hoped Peter would forgive him about Spidey. 

The young hero sat sullen faced as he waited for Wade to reply. He had gone in too fast again. He would have to give the big guy some time and space. The knowledge that he was still alive and he would be coming back was all the good news Peter was going to get at that point, but it didn't stop his heart from aching. He just hoped Wade could forgive him about Deadpool. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Thursday came around Spider-Man and Deadpool once again met up at Tia's place and the final touches for the 'date' with the arsonist were put in place. Peter's listening device would be attached to the back of one of Tia's earrings. It was so tiny nobody would notice and her hair covered her ears nicely. The whole thing was connected through Spidey's phone so he could record every word. He and Deadpool would be keeping watch from the roof of the hotel. They only had to web down to street level and pounce at any given moment. Tia had her phone on in case the device cut out and Spidey would message her immediately so she could make her excuses and leave. They weren't taking any chances. 

As soon as Tia arrived at the bar she saw the guy sitting at a table near the window. She waved and put on a fake smile. Her hackles were already sky high just seeing the glee in his eyes as he approached her and took her coat. His eyes scanned her whole body, nodding and grinning at her attire. 

She'd held up two outfits for Spidey and Deadpool and they'd clashed over them, so she had gone with The Merc's choice because she knew he had lesser morals and they wanted to catch this guy after all. Her dress was a slinky black and silver number with tiny straps, to say it was 'figure hugging' was putting it mildly. When she emerged from her bedroom Deadpool ran off to the bathroom with his legs crossed, so she knew it was the right choice. Spidey tried to get her to wear a shawl but she kindly reminded him she could handle herself and didn't need to _cover up_.

She took a seat at the table and glanced over the road at the hotel all lit up. She felt a sense of security knowing the two masked men were keeping a lookout. Watching the guy at the bar as he ordered some drinks, she whispered to Spidey through her earpiece.

"I hope you can hear me, text me please. He's just getting some drinks." Tia heard her phone ping and she checked it, smiling when she saw Peter's confirmation. The guy came back and sat across from her, all the while ogling her cleavage. He acted unashamedly lecherous and her skin was crawling. She took a tiny sip of her cocktail and could tell it was far stronger than normal, clearly he'd told the bar keeper to double up the liquor. 

_What a loser._

"So you come to this bar often? You seem to know the guy behind the bar. You live near here? It's a nice place, good choice." Tia started the conversation on a casual level, keeping things light. She could see his sleazy eyes narrow as he observed her.

"You ask a lot of questions. Yeah I've been here a couple of times, I like the atmosphere, lots of pretty girls and stupid rich city guys getting drunk and fleeced for their credit card details. It's very funny, but you're not like that are you Tia? You're a good girl." He smirked as she played with the olive in her martini. She was glad there was a table between them. 

Up on the hotel roof Spidey also had an ear piece attached to his phone and was listening intently. Deadpool was moaning that he wanted to listen too. He was already sulking because the web shooter had berated him for bringing a bag of weapons and made him leave them in a dumpster at the back of Tia's place. He was bored and it made his annoyance levels go off the chart.

"This is noooo fuuuun. YOU are no fun! Last time was _much more_ exciting. I got steamed buns AND Spidey buns....remember how nice it felt Baby Boy? You could still listen to cutie pie Tia and that creep while I play with your special sausage .. how about it? I'll be super gentle, you'll be floating on a cloud of pure sherbert by the time I've finished with you." The Merc slid alongside Spidey who was sitting cross legged peering over the ledge of the roof. He huffed at Deadpool's advances and smacked his grabby hands away.

"What did I tell you Pool, goddammit just behave. Can't you think about anything other than sex for five minutes. I need to keep listening. If anything happens to Tia we need to be off this roof in a matter of seconds. Please take it seriously." Spidey was weary, he was still thinking about the message he had sent Wade. He could hear Deadpool shifting and moaning behind him. He glanced round and to his horror The Merc had his hand down the front of his suit and was roughly _pleasuring_ himself. 

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you such a pain in the ass?" Spidey shrieked.

"I can't help it, the tension makes me horny....and then you in your sexy suit...oh hey if you bend over I could give you a real _pain in the ass_...I think I've got some lube in one of my pouches." Spidey gasped at Deadpool's total lack of shame and kicked him to stop. "Look, if I let you touch it will you stop being so annoying and let me listen to Tia?" Peter knew it was wrong, but after the _disappointment_ of not hearing back from Wade and the idea that The Merc was so turned on by him, he felt he deserved a little _relief_. 

Deadpool was over the moon at this suggestion and wasted no time getting his gloved hand on Spidey's already half hard cock. He sat behind the web shooter with one arm reaching round to stroke him and the other firmly gripping his own erection. He rubbed his face against Spidey's back as he slowly caressed his smooth member, a huge smile beaming under his mask.

_I love you my sexy Spider._

Back down in the bar things were decidedly less hot between Tia and the guy. Tepid would have been a good word to describe their forced niceties. Tia's refusal to have another cocktail after the two exceedingly strong ones she'd already polished off had gone down like a lead balloon. Then she had _unassumingly_ dropped Spider-Man's name into the conversation and things had gone downhill from there. 

"That show off. Did you see him on the news? All those assholes are interested in is how 'amazing' and 'selfless' he is. You know what? When I see him sticking his nose in all I think is what an annoying little prick he is. Nobody asked him for help. He's just chasing fame. Those TV people should be focusing on real talent, not a loser like him. They don't understand what it means to be an artist." The guy was ranting and slurping his drink. Tia knew what was coming next, she could tell he was going to tell her he was 'an artist' like before. He got up and went to the bathroom. Tia whispered to Spidey. 

"I think he's going to tell me something. He got really pissed off about you on the news. Text me. He'll be back soon." Tia waited, but no text came through, she felt a mild panic in her gut.

_Come on guys...what's going on?_

"Ahh oh my god...ah haaa oh no, it's too much, I've lost my earpiece. Shit...ohhh Pool holy crap I'm gonna come....ah..yeah please don't stop." Spidey was lying back against The Merc as he gripped him with a firm steady hand. He had smeared some lube all along Peter's shaft and it made every stroke supple and wet, the noises coming from his crotch were dirty and lewd and he loved every second. The Merc whispered in his ear as he edged him closer, "That's it my special Boy, let it all out. Go on come for me, let me hear you naughty Spider. It's so hot, you know you want it....let me stick it in you...you want me to fuck you right here on the roof?" 

Peter had lost all control as Deadpool freed his erection and pulled the groaning hero on to his lap, yanking his suit down and grinding his hips up as his cock slid between Spidey's butt cheeks. The web shooter was begging to be taken. Deadpool was in heaven.

_Fucking yes, this is the best day of my life._

As things got passionate up on the roof, down in the bar the guy was boasting about all his so-called _art works_ , but he was still being very vague. Tia tried to probe for a little more information. She wanted him to admit to being responsible for the fires. 

"When you say art works, what are they exactly? Are we talking paintings or sculpture, would I have seen any of them? I'm really interested." Tia gave him a sweet smile, but he frowned in frustration. He thought she had misunderstood him. 

"Have you not been paying attention? I told you. My work has been on tv, but they keep showing that damned bug boy instead of appreciating all my effort. What I create is beautiful and dangerous, it has to be respected, it takes time and patience, skill. Hey you know I was saving this for later, but actually I got a surprise for you." The guy reached into his pocket and brought out a small box. It wasn't a jewelry box, it looked more tech related than that. Tia feigned interest, but all the while her heart was pounding. _Why hadn't she heard back from those two idiots?_

"Ohhh oh ahhh yes...yes ...oh my god, you're so big and ... _different_...but good so good. Oh it hurts, go slower...no go faster...oh please just don't stop." Spidey was now on all fours leaning over the ledge as Deadpool took him from behind. He was watching intently as his lubed up cock slid in and out of the stretched hole. He wouldn't last much longer as the horny sight of his heart's desire getting completely ruined was like a dream come true. He picked up his pace and thrust his hips harder, yelling out loud as his orgasm started to rise.

In the bar Tia opened the box and inside was a small digital fob with what looked like a power button. She looked at it with a confused expression on her face and the guy laughed. 

"You like it? You will. It's all part of my latest art work and it's going to be the best one yet. See this, all you do is press on this and the show will begin. You ever seen a large building all lit up Tia? Like at Christmas time when they have thousands of lights and it looks so pretty? Well, this is like that, but a little different. I want you to start it off, press the button Tia. You'll be famous." The guy stared at her intently. Outside the window The Grand Plaza Hotel loomed over them in all its architectural glory. It really was a magnificent building.

Clinging on to the roof ledge Spidey was now a whining groaning mess as his cock leaked a constant stream of cum while Deadpool took his last thrusts to reach what was going to be the best climax of his entire existence. He whooped and yelled as he felt it rising up inside like a tidal wave. _Fuck yeah!_ He cried out at the top of his voice as it hit him like an exploding fireball, the hotel _shook_ beneath them and every alarm in the building started wailing. 

"Holy Shit Spidey I knew it would be good, but that was INCREDIBLE, did you feel that??" Deadpool was completely oblivious to the fact that that hotel was actually on fire. The web shooter released himself from The Merc and scrambled to his feet in a panic, trying to find his phone as he hoisted his suit up.

"What the fuck just happened? Oh no no no, ohhh shit...Oh my god we fucked up big style Pool...I need to get to Tia right now." Spidey was panting as he took in the catastrophe that was unfolding beneath them.

Down in the bar everybody sought shelter under the tables in case of another blast. There was debris everywhere and Tia was lying on her side with a shard of glass sticking out of her shoulder. The guy had told her to press the button and as she did he'd dragged her on to the floor yelling at all the other people to _take cover_. As the front of the hotel exploded into flames the force had smashed the window of the bar. People were crying and groaning, but the guy had a malevolent smile on his face as he glanced over at Tia. He brought out another detonator and whispered.

"Here comes another firework, want to see it light up the sky? Tell me Tia...how do you think your friends are up on that roof? Or did you think I was stupid? You play with fire... sooner or later you're going to get burnt." Tia stared at him wide eyed and horrified, somewhere under the table she could hear her phone ringing but she couldn't reach it to answer. "Oh I bet that's them now....poor little Tia...her boyfriends can't save her."

Spidey stared down at the blaze raging along the front of the hotel, thick smoke filled the night air. Deadpool was in complete shock, he yelled at Spider-Man to web them both down to the bar to get Tia. They needed to get her to safety. Just as they swooped down another explosion rang out, but this time it wasn't the hotel, it was the bar. 

As their feet hit the ground they ran towards the bar. The fire ripped through the structure and all they could see was a wall of heat. Deadpool went to run inside, but Spidey stopped him, holding on to his arm. There was no point, there would be no survivors in a blast like that. 

"No Pool don't, look at it, it's over. I don't want you getting all burnt up too. Oh man, we messed up so badly. Oh god, poor Tia....oh no she has kids Pool....what are they going to do? What the fuck." Spidey was crying and holding on to Deadpool who was trying to calm him down. He looked over at the hotel and could see people trying to jump out of the windows. 

"I know you're hurting about Tia, hell I am too, but we need to go and help those folks. We have to try and save this whole mess Spidey. They are trapped over there." The web shooter snapped out of his despair and shot a web out over the front of the building. As fire engines arrived and police sirens filled the air Spidey and Deadpool did all they could to help the hotel guests escape the raging inferno. As the explosion had affected mainly the front of the hotel the majority of the guests fled to the back and out the rear fire escapes. Being still fairly early in the evening a lot of people were out in the city, so a large portion of the hotel was empty. After non stop carrying and supporting people to safety Deadpool and Spidey could see the fire fighters started getting things under control and it seemed like no more people needed rescuing. 

As they stood watching the flames being tamed, the enormity of what had happened started to sink in. They looked at the smoldering bar and then at each other, both said nothing. Spidey felt his legs go as he collapsed onto the sidewalk. He was exhausted and racked with guilt and anger. The Merc knew it was mainly his fault. Wade's thoughts filled his head as he cursed his alter ego. He felt his soul die a little at the thought of Tia's lovely children missing their mum. They, _he_ , could never make this right. Spidey was right, they had fucked up.

"Come on we need to get out of here. There's nothing more we can do." Deadpool picked Spidey up and ran down the avenue with him slung over his shoulder. After a few blocks he climbed a fire escape until they reached a secluded rooftop away from the chaos of the blaze. He sat down beside the web shooter and put his arm around him, loud sobs emerged from behind his mask. The Merc rolled up the mask just above his mouth so Peter could breathe properly. 

"It's all my fault. I should have been paying attention, listening to Tia and that ....that MONSTER! If I'd heard her talking I would have been able to save her and the other people. Why did this happen? How?" He pushed The Merc's arm off him and jumped to his feet, scowling and venting his anger. 

"YOU! This is all YOUR FAULT! I knew I should never have got involved with you. For years I heard the stories and thought it was all an exaggeration, but NO it wasn't. You are like a fucking disaster area. Everywhere you go people end up dead. You thought this was all some stupid horny joke, messing around, getting me to...oh my god what did we do? Why couldn't I say no to you? Shit!" Spidey was marching up and down.

The Merc sat in silence as the web shooter screamed at him. He knew he was _bad news_ , plenty of people had told him that over the years, but to hear it from his hero was a bitter blow to his fragile mind. Wade's consciousness came into focus. He was falling apart inside. He couldn't believe what had happened and how. Shame and guilt overwhelmed him as he felt emotion rise in his chest. 

_Oh Tia I am so sorry sweetheart._

Peter stopped yelling and stood still as Deadpool hunched forward, sobbing uncontrollably, blurting out inaudible sentences. He just kept telling Tia how sorry he was over and over. His big body looked smaller somehow as he crumpled from the weight of the grief that filled his heart. Peter leant over to try and lift his mask, but he grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"No, I never take it off in front of anybody. I'm....I look different to most people. Let's just leave it at that." The Merc sniffed as he sat looking at the dark sky. He could feel Spidey looking at him. He let out a long staggered sigh of relief as the younger man wrapped his arms round him and held him tight. 

"I'm sorry Pool, I shouldn't have said it was your fault. We were both there and we didn't look out for Tia. I don't know how we can ever make this right. One thing I don't get is why would that asshole blow himself up? Surely a true arsonist stands back and watches his work from the shadows....unless...he got out...and what about Tia?" Peter's mind was going at a hundred miles per hour. "Shit I don't have my phone. I must have dropped it, that app I installed was recording their meeting." 

"Here, looks like I had some use after all." The Merc held out Spidey's phone. He'd picked it up and stuffed it into one of his pouches. "You are a genius, thank you Pool. And hey, of course you are useful, you helped rescue all those people ...and you rescued me remember. I'll never forget that, no matter what happens." 

As they played back the recorded meeting they pinpointed the exact moment the explosion happened. The listening device had recorded it all, they could hear the people crying and yelling and then they heard the guy's voice telling Tia he knew about her friends on the roof. Then he announced more fireworks and Tia started crying telling Spidey if he could hear her that the guy was going to blow the bar up. Deadpool reached over and pressed pause. He looked at his friend.

"Do you really want to hear the next part?" Spidey nodded and pressed play. They braced themselves for a harrowing scene, but instead it was Tia screaming at people to get out and run. The guy was groaning and calling her a bitch. They could hear sounds of people and footsteps and then Tia's voice breathless from running as the guy must have grabbed her and then it went dead. 

"She got out. You heard it right? She was running, she sounded scared. She saved the other people in the bar." Peter took a deep breath and hugged The Merc again. "We need to find her Pool. There's only one person I know who can do that."

"Who?" The Merc was puzzled.

"You Mr Mercenary, isn't tracking people down your speciality?" Deadpool could see Spidey's mouth curl into a smile as he reached over and stroked his mask. He stared at his lips and felt a surge of _recognition_. Had he seen that mouth before? He could hear him talking, but all he could focus on was the pink tinged lips and the curve of his smooth jaw. Wade's mind started searching as he let his gaze linger over Spidey's body shape and his mannerisms as he was talking. A face flashed through his mind. He exhaled and laughed as the puzzle pieces knitted together and it suddenly all made sense. 

_Of course it is...._

_It's Peter._

Then the reality of what happened hit Wade square in the chest. _  
_

_Peter and Deadpool?  
_

_Oh god no.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh!  
> Peter has officially been ruined...Deadpool style.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's showdown time as Spidey and Deadpool track down Tia and things go off with a bang.  
> Truths are told and hearts are opened, but will it be a happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Low gore factor Deadpool style injury. Nothing too graphic but still. Also mention of low key non-con touching between the arsonist and Tia.

_Peter._

_Deadpool and Peter._

_Peter and ....him._

_Fuck._

_What have I done?_

_What did I let ...him ...do?_

_Damn._

[ **Pool. Call me. Got a lead on Tia.** ]

Wade's phone snapped him out of his worrisome thoughts. The Merc had suggested the first thing they needed to do was take a look at the signal for the listening device, as it may have recorded location information if Tia was still wearing it. Spidey had gone back to his place to charge his phone and pull up the app to see if he could detect a tracker option. 

Wade was supposed to be back at the scene of the fire. He remembered there was a pizza place a few doors down and he planned to ask them if they saw anybody running past when the bar exploded. His mind had been so overloaded by his discovery about Spidey that he'd sat in the same spot on Peter's roof for the past hour just quietly freaking out about his predicament. He wanted to tell him, he knew he _had_ to, it was the _right_ thing to do.

_He's going to hate me._

_Yet...wait a second._

_Peter told me he loved me._

_So, why did he have dirty outdoor sex with...him?_

Wade was trying to make sense of it all in his mind when another message came through from Spidey.

[ **Hello? Call me please. Urgent.** ]

Wade put his mask back on and as Deadpool flooded his thoughts he made the call.

"Hey sugar buns, what's cooking? You found Tia?" The Merc wandered over to the edge of the roof as he spoke to Spidey. He stopped as he heard his voice in stereo. Quietly he peered over the ledge and saw Peter standing on the fire escape in his suit, mask in hand, talking on the phone. 

_Oh._

"Well hello my pretty." Deadpool grinned as a shocked Peter stared up at him, a deep blush spread across his face. He visibly swallowed as the Merc jumped down beside him and got up in his space.

"Ohhh you are too good to be true Spidey, so many secrets. Hi, Pool, Dead. And you are?" The Merc slid over with one hand on the wall and the other on Peter's hip. The young hero didn't put up much of a fight as The Merc towered over him, leaning against his body. "So ah...you want to take this inside or are the neighbors getting a show?" 

_Holy shitballs it's like my dick had its own wet dream._

"Jesus Pool you're insatiable...and so close..." The young man whispered as he allowed the horny Merc to nuzzle his neck. His entire body lit up at his touch. 

_Oh crap...what IS it about him?_

_Focus Peter._

"Oh no nope...no no no, this is not happening. Okay congratulations you discovered my identity. Hi, Parker, Peter. Now step back and listen. We have a lead on Tia." Peter moved aside and pulled Deadpool by his arm into the apartment. "Please don't try anything. I _will_ kick your ass."

"So Peter is not your friend? He is you? But he's just a guy right? How did you get your powers? Oh boy, this is confusing....my head hurts." Deadpool was not inclined to do too much thinking, he preferred action....very _physical_ action. "Ohhh nice bedroom Peter pie...wanna play hide and seek with not-so-little Deadpool? I could help you out of that suit if you like." The Merc couldn't help himself, the whole situation was turning him on.

"Okay Pool, enough. Either help me find Tia or get the fuck out. It's our fault she is at the mercy of that asshole and you are still behaving like a sex crazed maniac. We don't have time for games, this is serious. Tia is likely still alive and I for one want to bring her home safely so she can be with her kids." Peter knew Tia's children were with their grandmother for the week, but he guessed that she would start to get worried if she couldn't reach her daughter. Time was of the essence.

"I'm sorry Spidey...eh..Peter..I got a little carried away. Let's go get Tia and kick some arsonist ass." Deadpool listened intently as the web shooter explained he had discovered Tia's last known location was a building a few blocks east. He suspected it was empty because when he looked up the address it was in an area with a lot of old abandoned garment factories. 

"Pool please remember we need this guy alive. I want justice for all the lives he's ruined. I want to be able to hand him over to the authorities so they can make an example of him. This city needs some good news for a change. Please try and not kill him." Peter put his hand on The Merc's arm as they stood on the fire escape ready to leave. For a brief second Wade's mind reconnected and he felt a surge of love and admiration for the young man standing before him. 

_When this is over I'll show you my true self._

_No more secrets._

_I love you._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey stop crying. I'm not angry that you spoilt my surprise last night. I knew you were full of shit. It was a good guess about bug boy and his weirdo pal being nearby." The guy was pacing up and down while he ranted at a very scared and upset Tia. She was tied to a chair in the middle of a large space in one of the old factories. He had found the listening device after _frisking_ her whole body, making her cringe with every touch. He had unnecessarily lingered at her breasts and behind, stroking and fondling them while he breathed his stale breath on the side of her face. He'd muttered sleazy words of appreciation at her curves, leering and grinning. She hated him.  
  
The truth was he had wanted to believe Tia when he saw her on TV, but his distrustful nature had become increasingly more alert when they met. Her resistance towards his compliments and advances and all the questions she had been asking him fed all his suspicions. He had felt like he was being set up and he was right. 

The guy blamed it all on Spider-Man. He had planned a much bigger fire for the Grand Plaza, but once doubt had set in he had scaled his plans down and incorporated the bar into the mix. The idea had been to make the web shooter believe Tia and all the people in the bar had been killed before he could save them. He wanted something to wipe away his smug _self-assurance_ , show the interfering super hero that he was always going to be one step ahead of him. He hated him.

"How long do you think it will be before they come looking for you? I'm guessing that gadget has a tracker? Maybe I should give them a call? Let them know my intentions are entirely dishonourable when it comes to their little friend. How flammable do you think that dress is? I wonder what your kiddies will say when they find out their mother got barbecued?" The guy laughed as Tia started screaming at him.

Ignoring Tia's cries for help the guy set about creating a large circle of accelerant all around the chair. He placed a small explosive device at Tia's feet and showed her the detonator he was holding, bragging about how spectacular her death would be. He had designed this one specially for an individual, just enough spark to cause irreparable damage to a person or enclosed space. This was personal, no need for media attention.

"Your final moments will be specially reserved for a select audience, namely Spider-Man and his new boyfriend in red. I had hoped to entice that ugly scarred up motherfucker Wade to join us, but looks like he's skipped town. Shame, guess he didn't care that much about you after all." The guy synced the detonator with the explosive device, a satisfied smirk appeared on his face. "I really did like you Tia, we could have had some good times together, but you thought you were too good for me didn't you? Ha ha not so _good_ now though are you?"

Tia wept as she thought about her children's faces, she was still hoping for a Spidey shaped miracle as she yelled for help and focussed on the windows. She prayed they would be coming for her, something must have stopped them from reaching her before the fire, the device must have cut out. She still had faith in them. They had to come and find her, didn't they?  
Please guys, don't let me die here alone.

At that very moment the Hero and the Anti-Hero, _yes Pool I remembered_ , touched down on the roof of an adjacent building. There were two rows of empty structures adjoined by alleyways. Tia could be in any one. The tracker merely showed that was where she had last been located and it wasn't precise. Deadpool started shouting her name at the top of his voice. Peter scolded him for making too much noise, he didn't want the arsonist to know they had arrived. He webbed them both to the building across and as they landed on the roof Peter's Spidey Sense kicked in on full alert. 

"Oh he's close. I sure hope that means Tia is too or we have a big problem. Shhh wait can you hear that?" Peter crouched down and listened intently as he picked up on Tia's cries for help. Deadpool nodded, he heard it too. He headed straight for the door to the internal staircase and crashed through it, disappearing before the web shooter could stop him. "Pool wait, NO! Oh for the love of..."

"Don't worry Tia we're here, we're coming to get you. Hold on Baby Girl, don't be scared, Deadpool is going to make it all better." The Merc jumped down the stairs towards the sound of her voice, all he cared about was rescuing the young woman and making up for his previous error. He already had his katanas in hand when he remembered Spidey's words, _we need this guy alive_.

"Yeah, well we'll see about that! Tiaaaaa hold on honey." Deadpool reached the floor where Tia was being held captive and he stormed into the space. The young woman screamed at him not to come any closer. The Merc froze the minute he saw the explosive device. 

"It's okay sweetie I'm here now, talk to me, tell me what's going on. Where's Billy Backdraft? Sitting in the corner playing with his matches? Oh no no baby don't get upset we're here to save you. Listen to me, I am not going to let anything happen to you." Deadpool was trying to reassure Tia as he noticed Spidey swing by the window outside. The young woman vented at The Merc as she sobbed even louder.

"Where were you guys? You fucking left me. I got three kids, are you going to tell them when I'm dead? You promised...no, Spider-Man promised you guys would look out for me and now I'm stuck here in this shit! Don't come any closer, he's got a remote control for this thing and he will use it. He's here and he will be watching you. It's Spider-Man he really wants to hurt ... and Wade, he hates them both." Tia looked exhausted and forlorn. She didn't have much faith in the two masked men, but right in that moment they were all she had. "Please don't let him kill me. I want to see my babies, they mean everything to me." 

"You heard her, she doesn't want to die. So, where is the bug boy? I thought you two came as a pair these days? What do think of my little surprise? Pretty cool ha?" The guy appeared from a room at the other end of the space. He stood with his back to the large windows, waving the detonator at The Merc, showing him he was in charge. Deadpool growled as he saw his smug face, but then he saw a flash of red and blue in the distance and his heart lifted. He knew exactly what was coming next and how to play it, but he needed to be quick. He gaged the distance between himself, the explosive and the other windows, bracing himself for action.

"Tia baby, your kids will have their mama back real soon." The Merc grinned as he yelled over to the guy with some good old-fashioned Deadpool sass, distracting his attention just long enough for Spider-Man to come crashing through the window behind him, knocking the guy to the ground. The detonator fell to the floor and Deadpool dived over and grabbed the explosive, turning and running towards the far window. 

The guy scrambled forward and grappled with the detonator, but just as Spidey gripped him by his jacket he laughed loudly and pressed the button. Deadpool launched himself through the window, propelling the explosive at the same time as the detonator went off, but it wasn't far enough as the blast ripped through him.

"POOL...NOOOOOOOOOO..." Spidey's voice rang out as the force of the explosion sent glass, debris, and much to his horror....bits of Deadpool, flying round the space. Tia screamed, but Spidey lost his cool and started punching the smarmy arsonist over and over.

"You killed him, you killed my friend. You hurt all those people and you hurt ME!" Spidey threw punch after punch until the guy was a groaning bloody mess. He threw him across the space and ran over to Tia. She was inconsolable, heaving and shaking her head at the horrific scene they'd just witnessed. The web shooter untied her and held her in his arms, his own tears soaking his mask. They were in complete shock at losing Deadpool in such an unforgiving way.

"He gave his life to save me, for my children. I can't even...Oh my god, it's so awful." Tia was in a state of shock and Spidey knew he needed to get her out of there. He glared at the arsonist lying on his side. He was completely out of it. Moving with lightning speed the young hero webbed the guy up tightly and rolled him into the side room. When he walked back into the space Tia looked like she had seen a ghost and pointed at something in the corner.

"Hey what's wrong? What is it?" Spidey walked over to the thing causing her such alarm and what he saw made his jaw drop. "Holy shit..."

There in the corner was Deadpool's arm, with the hand still attached. That in itself wasn't so unusual seeing as he had literally been blown into pieces. No, the weird bit was that the arm was _moving_. Spidey stared at it and then he heard a long drawn out moan coming from somewhere outside the window. He looked out, but he couldn't see anything. It sounded like Deadpool's voice, but he was nowhere to be seen. Peter called out.

"Pool? No way...are you still alive? Is this real? How the hell buddy? Where are you?" Spidey was frantic as he tried to look down below. Deadpool's voice rang out again and he realised it was coming from above.

"Spidey...the roof, but don't....." The web shooter didn't wait for the rest of his friend's answer as he webbed himself up through the window and somersaulted onto the rooftop. He was not prepared for what he found, but it did confirm one rumor he'd never quite believed about Deadpool.

"Holy crap. So you really are immortal? Oh Pool what a mess, how do I even begin to patch you back together? My eyes can't even process what they are seeing right now." Spidey gasped as there on the roof lay Deadpool's masked head, still attached to his neck, shoulder, half an arm and half his chest. 

"Hey Baby Boy, you were right, I guess I am a fucking disaster area....although for that to be true I'd need to have actual genitals right now." The Merc laughed as Spidey sighed.

"I can't believe you're lying here in pieces and still talking about sex. Pool you truly are the most fucked up individual I've ever known, but I wouldn't have you any other way. I'm so glad you're still here. I guess I didn't realise just how much I'd miss you if you left me. I ..what I'm trying to say is that I care about you." Spidey reached over and stroked The Merc's head. For the first time in forever Deadpool was silent.

_Spidey actually cares about me._

_Mind....blown._

"Come on, I'm going to find as many parts of you I can and I'm taking you home with me and somehow I imagine you'll ...what exactly? Do things just grow back or does your body kind of weave all the broken parts together? Oh boy, this is so weird." Peter had no idea what to think. 

"Yes and yes, it's a little of both, it would help hurry things along if you could find more of me. I think I saw one of my boots land over there, probably still has my foot in it...oh and hey Spidey Buns? Thank you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about ....this. There's other stuff too, but....ehm...yeah let's get me to the Peter Parker Build-A-Deadpool workshop first. Oh Em Gee Baby Boy you'll be just like Dr Frankenstein." The Merc cooed as Spidey picked up the boot, _and foot_ , and lifted him over his shoulder. 

_Ah Peter you're like a dream....thank you._

Tia was waiting at the bottom of the stairs as Spidey carried what was left of DeadPool inside. Together they collected up as much of him as they could and wrapped all the parts in a large piece of fabric they found on a roll. It wasn't the most appetizing job with all the blood and guts, but somehow that didn't matter. All Spidey wanted was to get him back and help him heal. As soon as he was settled the web shooter would return to deal with the arsonist. 

"What's happening with Mr Bunsen Burner in there? You kick his ass Spidey baby? Ohhhh I would have paid a million bucks to see that....my non existent balls are tingling." Tia rolled her eyes at the web shooter as he just shrugged. They couldn't help but laugh at Deadpool's seemingly endless positivity. "Don't you worry about him, he's going to be out of it for at least a few hours. He's getting gift wrapped and handed over to the city police Dept. You are more important right now Pool."

Peter was glad Deadpool was still alive. He'd realised his feelings were much deeper for The Merc than he had allowed himself to admit. There was only one problem with that.

_Wade._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oooow it huuuurts" Deadpool lay in the bathtub at Peter's apartment, having refused the offer of the young man's bed as he didn't want to make a mess. His body slowly knitted itself back together, but this being a particularly bad episode things were incredibly painful. Peter had found his katanas and laid them on the table together with some of his pouches. Deadpool made him close the shower curtain, hiding his progress and under no circumstances was he allowed to come in.

Wade's fuzzy mind came back into focus, the pain of his healing factor working at full capacity was too much for his consciousness to handle. Deadpool had always been his coping mechanism. It was the way he endured the torture his body went through all those years ago. The disassociation kept him from going insane, protected his fragile mind. Now, as he woke up up again, all the doubts and fears about Peter flooded his brain. 

_I need to tell him the truth before he sees my skin._

_He's going to be so pissed off._

Peter was having a similar internal conversation with his own conscience in his living room. His feelings for Deadpool had severely uprooted his thoughts and he found himself wishing he hadn't told Wade he loved him. 

_But I do._

_When I think about him, his face, his body, his voice....his skin...oh I'd almost forgotten about his beautiful skin._

_All I want to do is touch him and hold him, feel his gentle hands on me._

The problem was that Wade had disappeared and Peter was feeling abandoned by the big quiet man. He knew that was partially his own fault for allowing him to think Spidey had abused him, but if he would just come back they could work it all out. Peter was worried the longer he spent in Deadpool's company the closer they would become and eventually he would end up rejecting Wade.

_I don't want to hurt him._

Deadpool seemed to awaken something deep inside that he couldn't explain. He only had to breathe in his ear and Peter was putty in his big greedy hands. The sex was rough and dirty and the young hero was totally hooked on how _good_ it felt. He thought about his penis and how _different_ it was, the uneven texture, like it had grooves on the surface. His mutation must have been something major to affect him like that. 

_Maybe that's why he won't remove his mask. I wonder what he looks like?_

Pete thought about the other mutants he'd heard of and how some had fur and scales but also human traits. He wondered how he would feel if Deadpool looked like that. It seemed so bizarre knowing they'd had sex yet Peter had never even kissed him or seen his face. He didn't even know if he was a real mutant or just a mutated human. His mind was racing. He decided he needed to try and contact Wade again, ask him to come back.

Rather than use his regular number he decided to use his Spidey phone and see if Wade answered a different caller. Peter dialed the number and waited for the call tone. At the same time as it connected he could hear ringing nearby. He realised it was Deadpool's phone in one of his pouches. His call to Wade went dead and at the same time Deadpool's phone stopped ringing. Peter took out the mobile and looked at the screen.

[ **Missed Call. Baby Boy** ]

Peter was confused. He realised he must have dialed Deadpool's number by mistake. He went back to check his phone and saw he'd definitely called Wade. He felt a strange flutter in his belly as he compared the two numbers.

_What the...?_

_They're identical._

He grabbed his regular phone and dialed the same number. 

[ **Missed Call. Peter** ]

_You have got to be kidding me?_

_How the hell?_

_It's not possible._

_Deadpool is Wade?_

Peter thought about The Merc's stature. They were pretty much the same build and height. Their voices could be similar, except Peter hadn't really heard Wade say that much. That was the biggest difference. Deadpool was so clearly an extrovert, whereas Wade was quiet and introvert, an observer.

_Except when he's beating the crap out of scumbags in the street._

_Or...when he talks about...._

"Spider-Man."

Peter went cold as things fell into place in his mind. Mr. S said Wade only looked happy when he talked about Spider-Man and who is the one person Deadpool is crazy about? "Correct, it's Spider-Man."

Suddenly that inexplicable feeling of _familiarity_ made sense. The way he felt drawn to the big masked anti hero and had no resistance to his charm. Something about him had made Peter feel at ease and now he knew what it was. His feelings were true in every sense. He didn't have to feel guilty anymore because the man he'd had sex with _was_ the man he loved. 

_Oh my god._

_His cock...that sexy textured...beautiful cock....is Wade's._

Peter bit his lip and almost came on the spot at the memory of how amazing it felt when Deadpool rubbed their members together. 

_The friction, all those scars....holy hell that is so damned hot._

The idea that he'd been taken by Wade and his scarred body made Peter lose his mind, it was his ultimate fantasy and he hadn't even realised it was happening.

"No wonder it felt so GOOD." Peter clamped his hand over his mouth as he heard Deadpool call out from the bathroom.

"Did you say something Baby Boy? I'm still not fully healed yet, but if you want to talk to me the curtain is still closed. Yeah...erm I'm feeling a bit lonely in here on my own." Peter grinned at his voice, he couldn't get over how different he sounded to Wade. It was like they were two different people in one body.

_Maybe he has a personality disorder._

Peter entered the bathroom and looked at the curtain. He smiled as he sat on the closed toilet seat. He wasn't sure how to bring it up. Should he let the big guy tell him in his own time? Peter narrowed his eyes as he thought about how bad Wade was at talking.

_Nope, that could take months...years even._

_I need to help him along a little._

"Hey Peter? This is funny, us sitting on either side of the curtain like this. I feel like I'm in some kind of confessional. Father Peter forgive me for I have sinned.... _a lot_. In fact I've pretty much _only_ sinned. There really is nothing pure about me. Am I going to hell?" Deadpool giggled to himself.

"No my son, you're not going to hell, you'd have too much fun. So, Mr. Pool, talking about confessions, is there anything you would like to say to me?" Peter threw it out there and waited for a come-back.

Deadpool went quiet. Then he spoke in a soft tone Peter hadn't heard before.

"Peter... _Spidey_...I do have a real confession. I know I spend most of the time joking around and chasing your peachy ass, but the truth is that I have real feelings. When I'm not with you I can't stop thinking about you and then when I _am_ with you all I want to do is touch you and do lots of really bad things to your body. I suppose what I'm trying to say is ...well...I think ..no _I know_...I love you Spidey." 

Peter gulped. That wasn't what he was expecting. Also he didn't say _I love you Peter_ , he used the name Spidey. He was confused as to whether it really was Wade in there. He decided to play a little longer.

"Wow, that's so sweet Pool. I had no idea you felt like that. You know I told you I had somebody else? Well it was the guy from the grocery store, you know, Wade? I thought I was in love with him, but since he left it's like he doesn't want to know me and I don't know how I feel about him anymore. When I thought you'd got blown up I felt so upset, like part of me had been ripped away. The feeling took me by surprise. It made me see that I also have deeper feelings for you. I think I've fallen in love with you." Peter could hardly contain himself as he sat behind the curtain. He hoped it would bring out Wade from wherever he was hiding in Deadpool's mind.

The Merc was stunned. This was a shocker. He was very happy that his Spidey finally loved him, but something felt wrong. This wasn't reality. Wade was reality and if Peter didn't love the big guy anymore then there could be no _Spidey loves Deadpool_. The idea of not being able to be around his favourite person made The Merc feel an acute sense of panic.

_Wade...help._

He took off his mask and sighed. He needed to tell Peter the truth. He should have come clean the minute he saw him without his Spidey Mask, but after what happened on top of the hotel he felt ashamed. He felt like he had in some way violated the younger man by not revealing his true self. Now here he was telling his alter ego he had fallen in love with him. He braced himself to speak when Peter's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Pool?" Peter waited.

"Hmm?" Wade wasn't ready.

"Or should I say....Wade?" Peter winced as he listened for a reaction.

Wade's heart all but stopped.

_Shit, he already knows._

"I'm going to open the curtain now. I think it's time we were honest with each other." Peter stood up and pulled back the plastic fabric, revealing Wade's haunted looking face and a body that was almost complete again. He smiled as he handed him a large towel.

Wade said nothing. He merely gazed up at the younger man and nodded. 

The minute Peter saw Wade's face he knew exactly how he felt about him. He didn't quite get what the deal was with his _other_ self, but he hoped he would explain it. All the young man knew for sure was that he loved the big scarred man sitting in his bathtub.

"Peter?" Wade's deep gentle voice was like a soothing balm on Peter's soul.

"Yes sweetheart?" He wanted to touch him so badly. All that beautiful skin on display was a heavenly vision.

"I'm sorry." Wade hung his head and tears welled up in his eyes. Peter was shocked at his sadness. He tentatively reached over and took his hand, it felt warm, slightly sticky from the blood. 

"What are you sorry for? You've done nothing wrong." Peter looked into his watery eyes. The big guy looked lost.

_Oh no._

_I can't bear it._

"For _him_...for ..on the roof...the hotel." Wade looked away, his shame rising in his chest. He wished he could express himself better, but words just failed him every time he saw Peter's perfect face. He felt ugly, _deformed_ , lying there in his bathtub looking like a fucked up bloodied mess. Of course Peter didn't want to love him. He preferred him covered up in the suit with a smart mouth, at least that way he didn't have to look at him.

" _Him?_ You mean Deadpool? Wade, you _are_ him. I should be the one saying sorry to you. I told you I loved you and then I went off and had sex with what I thought was another man. To discover it was you has made me really happy." Peter realised Wade thought he had done something dishonorable. 

"Oh. Happy.. Really? Why?" Wade met Peter's gaze as he continued to hold his hand. He didn't want him to let go. 

_Please hold my hand forever Baby Boy._

"Because Wade I love you. I thought that saying I'd fallen for Deadpool would bring you out....and it did. It's always been you. I think you feel the same way and that's why we connected as our alter egos. That feeling of _recognition_ , it all just felt _right_ and now I know why. That first time Deadpool saved me from the fire, it was like I felt at home in his arms. The same feeling I had when you held me. I really am crazy about you." Now it was Peter's turn to get tears in his eyes. The sight of this big gorgeous man looking so insecure and damaged was too much for his soul. The emotion flooded out as he realised how close he'd come to losing him.

"Peter...no...please." Wade shifted his body, his freshly healed bones and joints cracked and ached, but it all felt _complete_ again. He climbed out of the tub, wrapping the towel round his naked body and lifted the sobbing young man up in his arms. He walked through to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. Peter was exhausted, everything had been so intense and emotional, it had really taken it out of him. Wade just wanted to look after him, truly open his heart to let him in. 

"Sleep." He stroked Peter's hair and watched him drift off. He tiptoed back into the living room and called Weasel asking him to drop off his other suit. He had some trash to clear out. One very large sack of waste lying webbed and unconscious back at the old factory.

He glanced back at Peter and smiled at how peaceful he looked. 

_I love you and I'm sorry..._

_This is a job I have to finish._

_Now, where did I leave my matches?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they know!  
> Don't mess it up Wade!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02/11/2020: NEW IMPROVED ENDING ALERT!!! I never felt happy with the abrupt ending to this story, so I have added a little more!! ENJOY!!
> 
> Endings and new beginnings.  
> Deadpool tries to teach the arsonist a lesson but things don't quite go to plan.  
> Will Wade and Peter finally give in to their desires or will another person get in the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is the last chapter. Action, fluff and a healthy nourishing dose of smut!  
> ENJOY!  
> Thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it. XOXOXOXOX

"Wakey wakey flame boy it's justice time." 

Deadpool kicked the webbed up arsonist. He groaned as The Merc rolled him into the main space where they had found Tia. Remnants of the explosion were strewn throughout. 

"Oh look at the mess you made. Bad Firestarter, but don't worry because I'm going to clean up the worst part. You want to guess what that is? That's right, it's you! Congratulations you won a special treat. Just because you like fire so much I thought it might be a fun idea to watch you burn for a change. Give you a taste of what all those people experienced, especially the ones who didn't survive." Deadpool hoisted the guy up onto a chair and gripped his jaw. He took a deep breath and got up close to the cowering man's face. "You tried to kill my best friend, my Spidey. I don't like it when people try and hurt him, it makes me do bad things."

"How...the explosion? How are you still alive? What the hell are you...some kind of robot? What the fuck man get this shit off me." The guy tried to break free from the webs, but he couldn't move a muscle, his face turned red as he snarled at The Merc.

"A robot? Nope, but that would be so much fun. A fleet of mechanical Deadpools, oh that makes my tip tingle. Damn I may have to go touch myself." Deadpool walked round the arsonist, amused at his strenuous efforts to escape. He knew the webs would hold for at least another couple of hours, but by then there would be nothing left but a pile of ashes. He walked over to the doorway and picked up a jerry can filled with gasoline.

"Yes you did watch me die in that explosion, but thanks to my incredible magic powers of mutation I came back to life and grew a shiny new body. Are you impressed? I heard you like to brag about your art works, so I thought I'd get you a gift. In this container I've got something really special. It's a bit stinky, but boy does it like to burn. I thought we could collaborate on a little art project together, create a _self portrait_ of the flame master himself." The Merc skipped into the space shaking the jerry can in front of the guy's face. 

"Nah you're some sick motherfucker, I'm not buying this bullshit. Where's the other one...Spider-Man? This is some set-up to get me to confess to some shit. I know he doesn't kill people. How's that going to look if Bug Man's boyfriend is a cold blooded murderer?" The guy smirked as he shook his head, but the beads of sweat on his forehead gave the game away. Deadpool could see he was terrified.

_That's it my little smoldering ember, sweat it out, things are going to get a lot warmer._

"Ah yes it's true, this will look bad on Spidey, but hey he's had worse and didn't you hear? They already know I'm a killer and I'm the worst kind too, because I kill for money...and I _enjoy_ it. Watching a vat of rancid dogmeat scream in agony as they depart this world for .. _.who knows_...is one of the true joyful moments of my long and fucked up life. Of course meeting my _special boy_ will always be number one on my happy list, but unaliving weeping mounds of offal like you is a very close second." The Merc unscrewed the cap on the can, inhaling the fumes like a fine wine.

"Mmm good vintage. I'd say this will go well with barbeque, so let's fire up those coals baby...hm I need some relish." The Merc slowly tipped the jerry can at an angle and created a circle of fuel around his captive. He was humming a tune while he watched the arsonist's expression turn from disbelief to abject terror. 

"What are you doing with that? I don't want to burn, man. We can talk this over. I can hand myself in to the police. I'll admit everything, I'll even apologise to Bug Boy. Don't do this... _please_." The guy whimpered as he watched Deadpool's methodical movements, slow and sure, intended to achieve _maximum intimidation._

The grinning Merc unclipped one of his pouches and took out a box of matches, rattling them like maracas as he did a little dance. The arsonist started shouting, trying to get somebody, _anybody_ , to hear him outside. He knew it was pointless as he himself had picked that secluded location. The neighbouring buildings were all abandoned. He was trying to think how he could reason with the clearly insane masked man, but all his ideas failed him as panic overtook his rational mind.

"Please man, listen...hey, you can hand me in, take me to the police right now and I'll confess everything. You got a phone? I'll do it right now, you could film me. Don't burn me man....fire, she is a harsh mistress. I loved her for so long, but she won't spare me. Come on...please. What will your friend....your _special boy._..Spider-Man...what will he say? He wouldn't want you to kill me...I know...he _saves_ lives. Think about it man! He won't want you as his friend anymore." The arsonist clutched at straws trying to manipulate The Merc into retreating. 

It seemed to be working as Deadpool walked away for a moment. He could hear voices in his head, clouding his thoughts. He hated that this fire starting creep was speaking some truth. He knew Spidey would be furious if he found out what he was planning to do.

_He won't want you as his friend anymore....._

_Shit._

The Merc stomped off into a different space, he needed to think. There was no way he was letting this asshole have his own way. Deadpool needed to exact his special brand of justice, make him really suffer...just like those innocent people did. It was bad enough he had tormented poor Tia and blown up The Merc himself, but there was one thing he really couldn't shake off.

_He almost killed Spidey...my Baby Boy._

_I can't let that go._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Deadpool battled his inner demons, Peter woke up in his apartment and tried to piece together the day's events. As he came to his senses he realised Wade wasn't there. He wandered into the living room and found a large holdall on the floor containing a number of guns and ammo along with a spare mask. There was also some lube and other items, one of which was a large purple ribbed dildo that made Peter wince just by looking at it.

_When was he planning on introducing this monster?_

A horrible sense of foreboding came over the young hero as he realised where Wade might be. The bag hadn't been there earlier, so The Merc had got someone to bring it. Peter didn't need to guess what else the bag would have held.

_Deadpool's suit._

_Oh man, what has he done?_

Peter raced back to his bedroom and quickly suited up. There was no time to lose if he was going to save The Merc from himself. Not to mention what he was doing to the arsonist right at that moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nope, I've thought it through and I'm afraid you haven't defended your case very well. Yes, Spidey will probably be upset, but he'll forgive me in time. He knows I only ever unalive the worst kind of scum. You know, real bottom feeder types, nobody is going to miss those guys." He took out a match and struck it, analyzing the flame before he flicked it onto the floor. He marvelled at the speed with which it caught the flammable liquid and encircled the wailing arsonist.

"Please be quiet, you will wake the neighbors. Oops, my bad, there don't seem to be any. Nobody can hear you scream motherfucker. How about we add a little more fuel to this fire?" Deadpool picked up the jerrycan and stepped through the burning circle. He tipped the can over the gurning arsonist's head and watched the liquid drip down his face. All it would take was for the gas to catch a spark off the fire and he would go up like a beacon. He looked down to see a small puddle forming under the guy's chair. 

Deadpool sang a loud song to drown out the arsonist's cries for help. The fear in his voice echoed round the space. The Merc casually stepped back through the flames and watched while the puddle got bigger, each drip edging it closer to the fire. The stench of gasoline filled the air. The guy was frantically trying to get free, but the webs were too strong. He was well and truly trapped.

"How does it feel? Do you think this is what those people in the buildings you destroyed felt like? Waiting to die, knowing they had no escape? Yeah...it's a pretty nasty way to go...painful..."

"POOL!" Spidey's voice cut through his taunts. The Merc swung round to see the web shooter standing in the blown out window frame.

_Uh oh....now I'm in trouble._

There was no time for explanations as an ear splitting scream rang out and Spidey webbed himself towards the burning man. He was like a cocoon of fire, the webs still holding despite the raging heat. Spidey leapt to his rescue, ripping away the singed strands, his own suit catching the flames, trying to stop the guy from being burnt alive. Suddenly the web shooter found himself being tossed out of the blazing circle and the arsonist was hoisted over Deadpool's large shoulder as he got him to safety. 

The Merc threw the guy to the ground and rolled him around to extinguish the remaining flames. He sat there a shivering wreck as Spidey rushed over to check on him. Deadpool walked away, needing to calm down after seeing the web shooter once again in danger because of this dickhead.

_Except this time it was my fault._

_I started that blaze._

_If he'd got hurt..._

_Damn it Spidey ...why are you such a good guy?_

The web shooter found his friend sitting on the stairs with his head in his hands. He wanted to shake him and yell at him for being a brainless idiot, but he could see that he was in enough turmoil without getting his ass kicked. 

"Ohhh Spidey I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me, please don't say you won't be my friend anymore. I just felt so angry at that arsonist fuck because he hurt you and put you in danger and what do I go and do? You could have got seriously hurt just now and it would have all been my fault. Please forgive me." Deadpool sniffed under his mask, his emotions felt all confused. He knew he'd gone too far again, but for the right reasons in his heart. 

Peter sat beside him and leant against his shoulder. He was annoyed that The Merc had gone off behind his back, but he understood why and just felt relieved he'd arrived in time. Luckily the arsonist only had a few minor burns and smoke inhalation, nothing that wouldn't be healed in a few days. For the time being he had webbed his hands and feet up so he couldn't get away. This time he was going to deliver him to the police station in person.

"Pool, I think we've had enough excitement for one day. I don't hate you...how could I when your heart is so clearly in the right place. I know _who_ you are and I know _what_ you are and yes we need to talk about that if we're going to be more than just friends." Spidey stroked The Merc's arm as he spoke. He wasn't going to risk losing Wade over the uncurbed antics of his rebellious alter ego.

"You and Me Spidey? Like boyfriends? You want more _with me_? Does that mean I get to show you my toys? Please let me play with you. I promise I'll make it feel really good." Deadpool swung his arm round the web shooter and pulled him closer. "Just like on the roof, remember? If you thought that was good, just wait until I show you what I've got in my bag. Ohhh it's going to be sooooo hot." 

Peter was still trying to fathom how Deadpool and Wade were the same person as their personalities were so different. He had no idea how their relationship was going to unfold, but he intended to give it his best shot. In the meantime he couldn't help but find The Merc's lewd suggestions a complete turn on. It seemed like just knew his darkest desires. He stood up and stretched his back, when a groan from the large room reminded him the arsonist was still lying there feeling very sorry for himself.

"Come on Pool let's deliver this package to the City Police Dept. and then we can go home...well, to _my_ home, but if you want it could be _your_ home too....for the time being." Peter threw the suggestion out there and waited for Deadpool's sassy response, but instead he removed his mask and Wade's face stared up at him. His hazel eyes were bloodshot, but he looked happy.

"Sure." A smile spread across his face as he stood up. He lifted Spidey's mask and gently kissed him on his lips. Just one small chaste kiss, but it was enough to make Peter's knees buckle. He staggered back, laughing and catching his breath. 

Later that day the City Police found a very sorry looking charred guy webbed to a lamppost outside the station. There was a note pinned to his chest. 

**I am the arsonist!**  
**Arrest me!**  
**Delivered courtesy of your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man**  
**And his assistant Deadpool Luv ya xxxx**

The last part had been added in red crayon while Spidey wasn't looking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jesus Pool it's huge."

"Ah come on it's not that big."

"No...seriously, that is not going to fit."

"Oh yes it will. Let me squeeze it."

"Oh. My. God."

".....Hmph..mnghmgp.."

Spidey stared with a mixture of disbelief and awe as Wade shoved an entire burrito in his mouth and proceeded to half choke himself.

"Okay Big Boy you proved your point. You really are 'The Merc with The Mouth'. Now can we please go home?" Peter felt weary after their eventful day. Now they'd handed over the arsonist and checked in on Tia, it was time to unwind and he knew exactly _how_ and with _who_.

_Wade._

Spidey webbed them back to the apartment and as they stood on the fire escape Peter demanded Deadpool hand over his mask. He had no intention of allowing Wade's alter ego to dominate their precious time together. The Merc huffed, his plans to ruin Spider-Man's ass had been sabotaged.

"But Spideyyyy...please..I need to make you feel _good_. Promise me we can play later, please Baby Boy...you and me...for the heart sparkles." Deadpool fell to his knees begging. Peter held out his hand and smiled.

"If you give me your mask now I promise we can play later. I really would like to spend some time with Wade if that's ok. I miss him and I would like to talk to him."

_Yeah..um..and put my hands on that beautiful scarred body._

The Merc got to his feet and tore off his mask, handing it over with a soft look. 

Peter turned to go inside but instead he felt two hands lift him over Wade's big shoulder and carry him in. He marched into the bedroom and threw the web shooter on the bed. Wade climbed over him, lifted Spidey's mask and looked into his eyes. 

Once upon a time Wade vowed to close his heart forever. Grief had left him no choice, it seemed the only way he could heal. Now, looking down at Peter's glowing face he knew his heart was wide open. He had let this remarkable human being show him how to feel alive again, no longer bound by fear of pain and loss. Peter accepted Wade as himself. He wanted him, desired him. He never thought it would be possible to feel love again, but now he'd found someone so special he never wanted to let him go.

"Peter." Wade kissed him so lightly it felt like a feather touching his lips. He nuzzled his cheek with the tip of his nose and gave him goosebumps over his entire body. In between tiny kisses the big quiet man spoke softly in his ear, "I love you."

_Tell him how you really feel. You don't have to hold back._

Wade lifted his head up and looked directly into Peter's eyes. He took a deep breath and poured his newly opened heart out to the man he so adored.

"You take my breath away. You make me forget how to speak. You fill my heart with so much emotion I think it might just burst. I didn't think anybody would ever come close to how I once felt. Thank you Peter for bringing love back into my life."

Peter gazed up at Wade with so much devotion it felt like everything else melted away, leaving just the two of them floating in space. Stars and planets passed them by as they drifted together, all wrapped up in their own little bubble. Nothing could harm them or drive them apart, this was _real_ , this was _their_ time.

"May I please undress you?" Wade plucked gently at the spandex suit as Peter nodded, his face a picture of joy. He had waited for this moment, to finally be naked alongside the object of his desire. He realised that _officially_ they'd already had sex, but it didn't feel that way because Deadpool was so different and they had been fully clothed, masked even. Peter had allowed The Merc to roughly take him and give him something he desperately needed in those uninhibited moments, but this was the opposite of that. This was soft and tender, patient, _giving_. Nothing would be taken or assumed, here they were equals. 

Wade helped Peter out of his suit, slowly peeling the fabric away, kissing every inch of freshly uncovered skin. He rubbed his face against the warmth of his smooth body, needing to feel connected. He wanted to cherish him, inside and out. Explore every crease, every freckle, every tiny hair. He wanted them to make love to each other, feel the tightness, the burn as they entered into one another. 

"Your turn." Peter giggled as he undressed Wade, revealing every scar and blemish for the young man to indulge in. He caressed the uneven skin on Wade's back with the pads of his thumbs, feeling his way around the map of his body. As Wade kicked away his suit he stood naked before Peter, all six foot heavenly something of glorious scar tissue waiting to be devoured. The younger man bit his lip as his eyes darted straight down to Wade's crotch. He'd longed to see the disfigured skin on his cock, after feeling the ridges and imperfections when Deadpool rubbed them both together. He wasn't disappointed as there it was, beautiful and textured, ready to be sucked and licked. 

Peter sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at the towering man before him.

"Do you like what you see?" He gave Wade a coy look. The big guy's eyes gleamed.

"Yes. I..Like it." Wade feared his earlier vocal prowess had left him once more and he struggled to really express himself. Peter picked up on his unease.

"Talk to me sweetheart, tell me what you would like me to do. Don't be afraid, just open up, be honest. I promise it will be alright." Peter wanted so badly to hear Wade's voice, it was one of the things that turned him on the most.

"I..I want. Please Peter ...touch yourself, let me see it." Wade cast his eyes downwards, hesitant to meet the young man's gaze.

He glanced up and saw the seductive look on his face as Peter sucked his own thumb, painting his lips with saliva. Wade swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched his lover's fingers caress his slender body. He made tiny breathy noises as he tweaked his own nipple, licking his thumb once more and brushing it over the erect nub. Wade reached over and lightly pinched Peter's nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling and squeezing it. The young hero bit his lip, exhaling loudly as his nimble fingers dipped down between his legs and found his own erection. He curved his hand round the taut blushed length and gave it a firm tug, making himself yelp with mock surprise.

Wade was so focussed on Peter's self-abuse he completely forgot about the nipple he was now merely holding on to. He stared in awe at the way the young man pleasured himself so vigorously. He wanted to see more, get closer, encourage him to use his fingers. He looked around for any sign of lube. He knew there was some in his holdall, but that meant leaving the room and he didn't want to miss one second of this beautiful scene before him.

_Damn. Okay I need to be quick._

"Peter...wait..I'll be right back." Wade sprinted out of the room, leaving a somewhat indignant Peter with a bemused look on his face while he sat there holding on to his own cock. 

The bag sat on the floor next to the table and as Wade rummaged around looking for the lube he caught sight of Deadpool's mask lying on the chair. The menacing voice filled his mind.

_Really Big Boy...you're only going to get the lube?_

_Look what else is in the bag._

_Imagine pretty Peter sitting on that, his tight little hole stretched right out._

_Ohhhh Wadey baby you know you want to see it._

He flinched, this was not the time to let Deadpool into his head. He needed to focus on giving Peter pleasure. This wasn't about fulfilling his own darker fantasies. 

But still...

Wade returned to the bedroom holding the lube in one hand and his mask and _something else_ in his other hand, hidden behind his back. Luckily Peter was now lying down, so he discreetly dropped the extra items beside the bed and knelt in front of his lover. Peter sat up on his elbows and gave him a sneaky smile as Wade handed over the lube.

"Please...touch yourself some more, let me watch up close." The big guy placed his hands on the smooth thighs and spread them apart. Peter coated his fingers with lube and started trailing round the rim of his twitching entrance. Wade bit his inner thigh, making him whimper. The fingers teased the opening and encouraged by his lover's gaze he entered himself, panting loudly as he pushed his two fingers further inside. All Wade could do was stare, his mind completely blown by the breath-taking sight of Peter fingering himself while grinding his hips in the big guy's direction. 

"Wade, please...I want you." That was all he needed to hear and grabbing the lube he dribbled it on to his straining cock. He worked it all around the stiff length and guiding Peter's fingers away he eased the tip inside him. Immediately the young man started groaning and pleading, grabbing Wade's hips, trying to get more of him inside. 

"No...slowly, feel it." The big gentle man stroked Peter's warm skin, making him relax beneath him. The young hero was totally overwhelmed by the sight of Wade's scarred body, feeling the sting as he stretched him open. Every inch sent tiny shockwaves through Peter's core. He already knew he could take his size, but at this slow pace it was prolonging the burn as Wade rocked back and forth, purposely hesitating, _teasing_. It was like nothing Peter had ever felt before and he had no intention of allowing it to stop.

Wade, however, had other ideas. Glancing down beside the bed he caught sight of the large purple sex toy and his mask. Fucking into his lover so methodically felt amazing and he knew if he kept this pace up Peter's orgasm would be long and intense, but Wade needed something more. He leant over the younger man and spoke softly, making his request, hoping Peter wouldn't find it a turn off.

"Peter...I need. Oh I..." He couldn't say it. The younger man looked into his eyes and stroked his face.

"It's okay my darling, tell me what you need." Peter waited as Wade took a deep breath.

"It's...wait, let me show you." He reached down beside the bed and just as he grabbed the toy he could have sworn the mask winked at him.

_Oh Wadey baby....I'm so proud of you._

Peter's eyes widened as he saw the same giant purple dildo from before. A worried gulp stuck in his throat. Taking Wade's size was one thing, but this _monstrosity_ would need some serious prep and even then he knew it would hurt. He didn't want to dampen the mood and tentatively tried to reject this idea.

"Wade, I know you want me to feel good and so far I feel amazing, _you_ feel amazing, but I don't know if I can take that _thing_ inside me. I'm sorry, please don't be disappointed. I'm sure if we practiced...you know...later on...then maybe it would fit, _eventually_. Just not..." Peter was stammering.

"No, not you. For me...I need it. Will you put it in me?" Wade's mouth was void of any saliva as he gaged Peter's reaction. Meanwhile a voice echoed in his head.

_Ohhhh myyyyy godddd...Wade Wilson...you dirrrrty boy!_

_I like it!_

"Oh..." Peter felt his lips curl into a smile. This was unexpected. "Baby, if that's what you need to make it feel even better I will gladly stick it in you. How are we going to do this?" 

Wade gave it some thought as he released himself from Peter and lay down on his back. He covered the toy with lube and taking hold of Peter's hand, he guided him and the toy towards his ass. As Peter started stroking him and working his fingers inside, getting him to loosen up. Wade lifted his hips and shoved a pillow underneath. The feeling of Peter's smooth fingers curving into his entrance made his dick even harder. He longed for the warmth of Peter's slick hole.

_Soon._

"Okay Big Boy are you ready? I'm going to put it in. Please tell me if it hurts and I'll stop." Peter lined up the large glistening toy and started to push. Wade gasped and gripped the young man's wrist. "Oh is it hurting? Is it too much too soon...shall I stop?" 

"No, hurts...good." Wade needed more. He wanted to feel the toy embedded deep within, straining his walls to accommodate it's heavy girth. He needed the pain, he craved the discomfort, the pressure on his prostate. As Peter started moving the toy in and out of his body Wade groaned, trying to slow his breathing. His cock was so hard it began to hurt, the pre-cum streaming down his shaft. With the next thrust Peter jammed the toy deep inside and Wade caught hold of his arm, stopping him.

"Leave it in. Get on top. Let me...Peter, I need to fuck you." Wade took hold of the young man's legs and moved him over to straddle his hips. Peter leant forward and kissed him, wet and sloppy, their tongues entangled. Wade panted hard as he felt the large rubber dildo stretch his insides. He desperately wanted to see his alluring young lover sitting on his cock.

"Turn round, show me...work it inside me while I'm fucking you." Wade didn't care anymore, he wanted to talk dirty to his Baby Boy, beg him to make him come, give him pleasure, bring them both to a mind crushing climax.

Peter squeezed more lube onto Wade's crotch, the air making it feel cold. He watched breathlessly as his scarred veiny member slid up into the tight pink hole. Peter threw his head back and cried out.

_That is the hottest thing I have ever seen._

"Ahhh Wade...oh that's so good." The young man looked down at the purple dildo sticking out of Wade's scarred ass. He grinded back and forth, feeling his boyfriend's big strong hands holding on to his cheeks, spreading them every time he lifted himself up. He had no idea how long he would last as the pace increased and Wade's cock started hitting his sweet spot. He could hear him begging to be fucked with the toy. Peter took hold of the rubber monster and started thrusting it in and out, matching the rhythm of their union.

Wade moaned loudly as he felt the double sensation of fucking Peter and getting his ass pounded at the same time. Just when he thought things couldn't get any better, Peter located the vibrate option on the toy and switched it to full power. He grinned to himself as Wade started yelling and bucking his hips with even more force than before. Peter could hardly breathe. He was that close to coming, just a few more thrusts and he would feel the sweet release rushing through his body. 

"Peter...ahhh oh my fucking god...you're driving me crazy...ohhh baby. Let me feel it, hurt me, _fuck me_ , harder." Wade was losing his mind. He could see his cock pounding inside the eager young body, his fingers digging into Peter's flesh as he gripped his ass cheeks so firmly, bruising him. He could feel the toy being pushed deep inside him, the vibrations sending his prostate into overdrive. Every single nerve ending in his body seemed to ignite into pure electricity the moment Peter's walls clenched around him and the young hero cried his heart out. His hot seed shot out over Wade's balls and thighs, he was panting so hard his lungs were burning. He could feel the heat of Wade's release inside him and as he sat there catching his breath, he heard the sound of quiet sobs behind him. 

"Oh baby no no, what's wrong? Wait, let me get this. Make you feel more comfortable." Peter gently eased the large toy out of Wade's tender entrance, it looked sore, but he knew his healing factor would remedy that in a matter of minutes. He tossed the offending article on the floor and slowly lifted himself off Wade's still semi erect member. He felt the warm cum slide out, dripping down his inner thighs, but he didn't care. It was all part of Wade and he loved it. He turned round to see the big quiet man lying there with a soppy smile plastered across his face and tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"Ah sweetheart they're happy tears. Come here, let me hold you. I love you so much Wade." Peter lay on top of the big man's body and held him tight, his heartbeat pounding through his chest. Wade ran his fingers through Peter's unruly brown hair and looked deep into those shiny brown eyes. He couldn't believe how lucky he felt. To be able to fall in love so _honestly_ twice in his life felt like an impossible dream. His grief over losing the woman who had felt like his soul mate had affected him so deeply, so cruelly. He thought he would never recover, let alone meet somebody who could match his level of crazy the way she had. 

Yet here he was, his arms wrapped around the most amazing person who definitely understood and accepted him. They were perfectly matched, mentally, physically and above all, sexually. Wade could not explain how happy that made him. He needed to know Peter wouldn't be intimidated by his kinks and desires and the fact that sometimes he was another person entirely, both in and out of bed. Peter's acceptance of Deadpool was a very important part of the package, because it meant that Peter really did love him unconditionally. This realisation made his heart swell. 

"You okay?" Wade gave him a soft smile.

"Yes." Peter's eyes lit up, his dark lashes framing them seductively. Wade sighed.

"You are ... beautiful, special, everything. Thank you Peter. I love you." Wade could see Peter was giggling and he poked him in his ribs. "What?"

"You! I never heard you say as much as you have done these past few hours. I was beginning to think I'd only ever get one word replies from you, which would be fine too. I'm glad though because I love your voice." Peter laughed even more. "As Deadpool would say _'It's totally one of my kinks'_." 

Wade grabbed hold of him and swapped them over in the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows and kissed the young man's neck and chest. He bit his lip as he motioned down to his crotch with his eyes and Peter gasped at the sight of his erection. 

"Already? How? it's been like ten minutes. Is this your healing factor? Is this my life now...you and your unstoppable super penis? I thought Deadpool was meant to be the horny one?" Despite Peter's dismay he could feel his own arousal growing by the second. Then Wade turned things up a notch and grabbed his mask from the side of the bed. 

"Oh no no, not him, I'm still recovering from just now. He's not like you, he'll never let me rest." Peter pretended to protest as Wade slipped on the mask and Deadpool's face looked down at him.

He took a deep breath and smiled up at The Merc as he stroked his chest.

"Pool? Have you come to collect on my promise?"

The Merc looked down at his crotch and back up at Peter. 

"Ohhh yes Baby Boy....I think you know what this means."

He rolled him over and slapped his ass, making Peter howl.

"It's play time!"

In that split second Peter realised that there would always be three people in their relationship and that life with Wade,  _ and Deadpool _ , would never be dull. While Peter was quite happy with that arrangement, he had to admit that it also made him somewhat nervous. Not to mention the fact that he would probably have difficulty sitting down for a while. 

"Pool?"

"Mffgngf?"

Deadpool had his face buried between Peter's butt cheeks.

"Mmmmm they're like two steamed dumplings. Let me take a bite!" 

"Ouch! Oh my god, you are insufferable. I know a promise is a promise, but please take it easy." 

"Ohhh don't worry, I'm going to take things  _ reaaaal  _ slow. When I get a new interest I like to take my time perfecting my skills...and right now,  _ you  _ are the  _ only  _ thing I am interested in."

Peter knew he was in for a long night, but the sound of Deadpool's happy voice settled the apprehension in his mind.

_ Mask or no mask, he's still Wade, the man I love.  _

_ If he's happy then so am I. _

Nobody felt happier than Deadpool. He'd finally got everything he'd ever wanted. The one person he coveted more than anybody, Spider-Man.

_ My heart sparkles never faded Baby Boy.  _

_ All I ever wanted was to love my spider. _

_ Thank you Wade. _

~~~~~~~~~~Epilogue

In the months that followed, Mr. Santini got his insurance money and started the rebuild of his beloved grocery store. He asked Wade if he would consider returning once the work completed, but the Merc politely declined. He had other more important things of the spider-variety to focus on.

Deadpool and Spider-Man teamed up to protect the city with their own special brand of heroics, serving the local people in the neighborhood while keeping a close eye on each other.

Once a week they made a special trip to the city’s hospitals, visiting children in the many burn units. This not only entertained the kids, but also helped Wade deal with his own skin and brought him out of his shell. These days he completes full sentences, rather than just the odd word. 

Tia enrolled on a part time college course and ended up meeting a genuine loving guy who she started dating...they're engaged. She still has the occasional nightmare about the arsonist, but nothing that warm hugs and gentle words won’t heal. 

Mr. Santini and Aunt May finally had coffee, and despite her reservations they actually had a nice afternoon. They agreed to make it a regular arrangement, _ just as friends _ ...or that’s what Aunt May called it.

Peter and Wade moved in together in Peter’s apartment. They were devoted to each other and had everything they needed. They lived happily ever after...

_ Hey! What about me? _

Well if you would let me finish!

They lived happily ever after ...with Deadpool.

_ Hmph...let me just correct that for you. _

_ ‘They lived happily ever after...with their favourite hot guy in red...Deadpool.’ _

Okay Pool, if that makes you happy.

Wade would always feel grateful to Peter for giving him the courage to open his heart and believe in love again. They belonged together and not long after moving in, Wade bought a ring...

But...that’s a story for another time.

We leave our love birds here and wish them well. The motto of this story is that in the end love always wins and the fire in your heart is the one that burns the brightest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end.

  
  



End file.
